Dragon Ball Moon
by Dark Star Eyes
Summary: DISCONTINUED CHAPTER 16 IS UP! Only 2 chapters left! Sailor Moon R alternate ending, DBZ xover. Sorry this was so long comming out!
1. Prologue and Chpter 1

bDRAGON BALL MOON/b  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, if I did, I would be rich and be spending my time ogling hot guys instead of writing this, lol. So, PLEASE don't sue me, for all of the fifty dollars I have.  
  
Summary: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. Serena always struck me as having something strong in her that she kept hiding, so this is my explanation. See, while I liked the way Sailor Moon R ended, this is like an alternate ending. Lots of focus on Serena/Darien and I might create a few new relationships too.  
  
'' denotes thought.  
  
I use the English names for the scouts or senshi, so here are the translations. Usagi-Serena Mamoru-Darien Matoko-Lita Minako-Mina Rei-Rei Ami-Ami  
  
Let's ROCK!!  
  
bPrologue/b  
  
Rena was only an infant when she was found in the forest by Trunks. At the age of two he had eluded his mother yet again and had slipped away into the woods. However, finding the baby distracted him from any plans of escape as he cautiously approached. Right as he neared the bundle, Bulma finally caught up with him.  
  
"Trunks! What did.you...thi...nk.." Her voice trailed off as she saw the blonde baby girl Trunks had discovered. "Oh, Dende.." Vegeta was going to flip if she did what she was thinking.  
  
With a beep the scouter she had been using to track Trunks flipped over to the girl. The numbers flashed, showing her power level. "11,562??! Oh, Vegeta is just gonna LOVE this."  
  
"Impossible." Vegeta, blunt as always.  
  
"Check her for yourself, but I am telling you, Vegeta, that baby has a power level over eleven thousand. That girl has more power than you did when you first came to Earth."  
  
"Hmnph." Vegeta briefly examined the scouter Bulma handed to him. Finding no obvious flaw, he fitted it over his left ear, focusing it on the blonde nuisance his mate had brought home. The digits flashed and fluctuated before finally settling. '11,564? Not possible.' He then aimed the scouter at Bulma, expecting to find an equally ridiculous result. '99? Well, that is about right, but how can an infant, and a human infant at that, have such a high power level?' Vegeta discarded the scouter with a grunt, turning his back as he walked away. "The brat can stay. I will train her with Trunks, and we'll see how tough she really is."  
  
14 years later.  
  
Serena calmly faced off against the man she had called father all her life. When still a child she had remembered her past in full detail, but Moon Princess or not, this man was her father, even if he was sparring with her at the moment. She lept over his right punch, and using his shoulders as a spring board to vault across the room. Vegeta whipped around and chuckled when he spotted her, crouched and ready. "Your power has grown much in the past year, Rena."  
  
"Thanks, Father." Serena relaxed as the gravity slowly dropped back to the normal one gee from the four hundred it had been set at. "Sailor Pluto visited again. She said the time is very soon."  
  
A brief look of pain crossed Vegeta's face before he hid it. "Have you told your mother, brother, or sister yet?"  
  
Serena glanced down. "I was looking after Bra when she appeared. Bra and Pluto, they seem to get along for some reason. Mom and Trunks found out just before we started to train today."  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth, grinding them together slightly. 'Why am I always the last to know?'  
  
Continuing, Serena quietly delivered her news, "Pluto said you can use the dragon balls for a period of time you set and then come back, and she will see that you return at the moment you left, so there will be no passage of time, no enemies to worry about. She told me I have to leave tomorrow night, Dad."  
  
Releasing a small sigh, Vegeta stalked from the gravity room. He didn't show it, but he cared deeply for his family, died for them before, and now he was losing one of his family, and he couldn't even fight for her. Why did it have to be his daughter? Why couldn't it be one of Kakarotto's kids? No, not even that idiot Kakarotto deserved this.  
  
He met Bulma in the hall. She was crying, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Alone with her, Vegeta gently embraced her, allowing a single tear of his own to escape, sliding down his face to his chin and disappearing into her blue hair. Bulma held tightly to her husband. "Now what?" Her whispered voice was muffled from her tears, and more so against his shoulder. None the less, his acute hearing picked up her desperate question and he understood. He tried to remember that they were not losing her, but this pain inside him was like none he had ever received in battle, too deep for anything but time to heal.  
  
It was the last day she was to be with her family, and Serena was of mixed emotions on the entire event. Leaving her family was terrible, leave everything she had ever known, but before her lay her court and prince. However, they would not know her, and she had to act like a stupid little ditsy blonde. How uirking/u. She did terribly miss her old friends though. Ami, the Sailor Scout of Mercury; Mina, the Scout of Venus; Rei, the scout from the fire planet Mars; Lita, the protective scout of Jupiter, but most of all, Serena missed her prince, her Endymion. Ultimately, he was the reason she agreed to this idiocy, but Dende, she was going to miss her loved ones here. Especially her brother, trunks. Her protector, best friend, support, and, in some ways, her strength.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Pluto's presence. It was time.  
  
Serena emerged into the huge back yard to say her goodbyes and final farewells. She acknowledged Pluto with a nod and turned to her friends and family. First she bid goodbye to Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, and Uncle Krillun. Then came Uncle Goku and Aunt Chichi, their sons, Goten and Gohan, and Gohan's wife, Videl, and their daughter, Pan. After that it was Uncle Piccolo, who rested a hand on her shoulder and presented her with a bag of senzu beans. Finally, only her closest family was left. Bra, her younger sister, hugged her tightly and whispered a for her to be careful in her ear. Trunks did the same before giving her a magnificent sword as a goodbye present, saying it was to protect her and keep her safe. Bulma, her mother, teacher, and confidant, embraced her tightly, whispering her love and wishing her luck with her prince, making a comment about princes running in the family. By now Serena was in tears, but she straightened for her final farewell. Squaring her shoulders, she said in as even a tone as she could manage, "Farewell, Father. I."  
  
Vegeta cut her off and stepped forward, resting his hands on her shoulders before doing something so unexpected, it elicited a gasp from Serena and Bulma. He pulled Serena into a tight but brief embrace, quickly stepping back. He simply said, "be well," as Serena smiled brightly.  
  
"I love you all, please do come visit me at some point. I will miss everyone so much. Don't forget.."  
  
Pluto touched her shoulder and led Serena through a large purple portal. Rena was led to the household of her future "family" where she promptly hypnotized them and altered their memories to include her while Pluto set up her public records and school. After their jobs were done, Pluto left and her new life began. She was told it was bed time and went to her room, a gaudy, pink affair filled with stuffed bunnies. This was going to be a long.however long this was going to take.  
  
The next morning Serena purposely slept late and ran, very slowly for her, fast for any normal human, to school. Rounding a corner, she spotted a group of boys tormenting a cat. After chasing them off, she carefully picked up the black cat and noticed the bandages over its forehead. Gently, she removed them, revealing a crescent moon! 'Luna!' To cover her recognition, she screeched about school and ran for it..  
  
Chapter 1: Visitors!  
  
Two Years Later.  
  
Serena walked away from school totally depressed. In the past two years she had found and lost her scouts, died once, won, lost, found her scouts again, won again, and now lost her prince, plus she had the mystery that was Reenie to deal with. God, she missed her family. She would do almost anything to spar with her father, Vegeta, or to talk with Bulma, her mother. To practice hew sword techniques with Trunks or to play with Bra would be more welcome than almost anything else in the world. No one else in this universe even knew the real her, except for Pluto and the spirit of her real mother, Queen Selenity. 'Ugh, this is too depressing, I got to blow off some steam.'  
  
Seeking peace and a release, Serena went to her secret place in the forest on the edge of town. She sat her easy, boring, and yet failing school work aside and took up the fighting stance Vegeta had taught her before beginning a difficult, powerful, and, to the untrained eye, mostly invisible routine. 'Gad, my power level has dropped a lot in past year. I have to find a way to train, even if there is no one to spar with.' With a cry of frustration she stopped and fell to her knees, quiet and heartfelt tears surfacing but not falling.  
  
A loud rustling behind her caused Serena to whirl and take a defensive stance in one, smooth motion, tears still present in her eyes.  
  
"Rena?"  
  
Serena froze, to in shock from the old remembered nickname and the sight before her to move for a second.  
  
But only a second.  
  
"Dad! Mom! Trunks, Bra!! Uncle PICCOLO!!" Serena Threw herself into the group, winding up with Bulma hugging her, everyone else close around. "You came, you came!" Tears were flowing freely down Serena's face now, mirrored by Bulma and Bra. Trunks barely kept his control with Vegeta settling for placing a reassuring hand on Serena's shoulder, feeling the tension and stress in her muscles. The omnipresent frown lines deepened on his face.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Vegeta was not going to be put off, it was evident in his gruff voice.  
  
Grabbing Trunks's hand for support, Serena began her tale and told them of her fights and life, of Queen Beryl, and Alan and Ann, to the current crisis with Rubius Reenie, and her heartbreak with Darien. During her long story, they all listened in silence. Vegeta's face visibly darkened during the retelling of the pain Darien, her life, love, and prince, had put her through, Trunks's face a mirror of his father's. Piccolo, the only one still paying attention to anything besides Serena's story noticed the approach of four other moderate powers, in a group, coming up on them.  
  
"Hey! Listen up, four powers coming!"  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were immediately in attack positions, Bulma and Bra moving out of the way, even as Serena started for her broach, stopping when she recognized the powers. "Guys, it's the Scouts. Mars probably picked up on your power, mask your power levels and let's go, I don't want to deal with hem right now."  
  
Moments later, when the Scouts leapt into the clearing, the reunited family and friends were gone. All the scouts found was sighs of a meeting and trampled grass.  
  
The rest of the night was spent getting rooms for the Serena's family and Piccolo, as well as catching up on what had happened in their lives. Finally, Serena headed home before her ten o'clock cerfew with Trunks, his insisting he should see her home resulting in the conclusion that he could sleep on her couch, if for no other reason than to save cash on another hotel room. Both walked in silence to her house, neither knowing how to break it. Eventually, Serena had had enough.  
  
"So, Trunks, how long will you guys be here?"  
  
Trunks shrugged easily. "We don't know. Our wish was to be sent to you and return when you would be able to handle it."  
  
"Ah, in that case, you could be here for a while. I'll get a hold of Pluto and have her set up the records you'll need for school and stuff."  
  
Grabbing her arm, Trunks stopped and turned her to face him "Serena, something is still bothering you. Come on, you know you can trust me."  
  
Serena, on the other hand, was no longer listening to Trunks. Her gaze had instead focused on a young Man who had just come into view from around a corner. Eyes widened and a fist clenched as she watched his oblivious approach. She mentally damned herself that she allowed Darien to still have this effect on her. Subconsciously she shrank back a step, wanting to either run or.or she didn't know what else.  
  
While Darien may have been bling to the immenient confrontation, Trunks was anything BUT. He felt Serena tense and waiver and he turned to look for the source of her reaction.  
  
It was not hard to find.  
  
So THIS was Prince Endymion, A.K.A. Darien, the one who had broken his sister's heart, several times. Currently, it was taking every bit of control in him to keep from breaking this jerk into two pieces. Maybe a seventy-thirty split, it is not a science.  
  
"Trunks, let's go." Serena tugged lightly on his jacket. She did not want to have to deal with Darien right now. Nor did she want Trunks to turn him into shredded wheat. Turning fully to Trunks, Serena continued in a rush, "Pluto knows you're here, and she told me that.I.could." Darien's foot steps had stopped, right behind her. 'Here it comes.' Looking for all the world like a deer in headlights, Serena turned to face the love of her life.  
  
Darien had been shocked out of his thoughts. 'Who was this guy that dared to hold HIS meatball head? This purple-haired interloper was even touching her!' Anger was hidden behind a mask as a little part of his mid whispered, 'You have to protect her! Stay Away! Remember the dreams?' He remembered, but this was more than he expected. "Serena," he simply said in a cold voice.  
  
Trunk's expression clouded and darkened. All that jerk could say was '"Serena?!!"' 'Man, after all he has put her through, and all the pain she showed me, that's it??!!!' On instinct borne of anger, Trunks stepped forward.  
  
Serena had other concerns now. She sensed an evil nearby, darkness. Tense, she looked up to behold the source. "Rubius!!!!" Just what she needed. 'Only one thing was lacking.. Hell, it would get worse, why speculate?'  
  
Serena's shout was all that stopped Trunks from lighting into Darien. Whirling, he found another being that had caused Serena so much pain. He, the one called "Rubius," didn't look like much. "Rena, have you ever tried to fight him like we normally would?" While Rubius was obviously not revealing his true power, he was certainly no Cell of Buu.  
  
With a glance at trunks, Serena shook her head, still eyeing her enemy. "Pluto told me when I first came here that I was not to use those techniques. But when I spoke to her tonight she said I no longer had to refrain from it, also I can act like myself again, but I have no idea how our power will affect Rubius."  
  
Darien had nearly been forgotten by the two immediately after Rubius appeared. 'What was she talking about anyway? Be herself again? Power? Did she mean her Sailor Moon powers? Who WAS this purple-haired boy anyway, and, more importantly, what was this PUNK doing with HIS Meatball Head??! That should be HIM at her side!' That small voice returned again to his mind, 'Stay away, remember the dream!' trying to mask his inner conflict Darien faced Rubius and subtly reached for his transformation rose, ready to go at a moment's notice.  
  
Rubius, for his part, was ignoring the chatter of the puny humans and concentrating on the scanner the Wiseman had given him. The scanner was set to discover the energy signature of the Silver rystal, and it had led him here. Suddenly the object bleeped and signaled where the Crystal was, in the possession of the blonde haired girl below him. That had to mean that this puny girl was..  
  
"Sailor Moon. So glad to finally make your real acquaintance. Now, hand over the Crystal, or your two friends die."  
  
A calm seemed to come over Serena. It was time to do her mother, father, brother, and sister proud. "You're not getting my crystal or hurting my friends. I won't allow it." She suddenly seemed more formidable, like an invisible cloak had been thrown aside. "And you won't be hurting Reenie either." Trunks took a step back, bracing for her next move. Standing in her favorite fighting stance, Serena summoned up her ki, powering up for battle.  
  
Rei had felt Rubius appear and had sent out an all call over her communicator to the scouts. They had all acknowledged, except for Serena, as usual. All were en route. 'Serena had better show,' Rei thought, 'or boy will she hear the riot act from me!' She had already transformed and she continued her sprint across rooftops to her destination. 'Why do I feel like we are going to get more than we expect?'  
  
Darien was in shock. One minute Rubius had fingered Serena as Sailor Moon and had looked ready to attack, and then, right as Darien was about to step in, Serena had.had.he wasn't sure what she had done after a point. She'd taken, of all things, a fighting stance and told Rubius off, THAT he understood, but THEN.that was when the shock set in. Serena had suddenly been surrounded by some sort or aurora that looked like white fire with silver on the edges. Their link was going wild. Her hair was floating behing her like a gold cloud and she seemed to suddenly have muscles out of nowhere. 'Muscles??! On Serena? On MY fragile, vulnerable, clutzy, Meatball Head??!'  
  
For just a moment Serena luxuriated in the rush of power so long missed. She had not pushed herself to this level in some time, afraid to trigger Rei's physic senses, but now she could finally cut loose. She screamed with the effort as she pushed her energy higher, to its peak, and it was not a high pitched scream of pain, but a lower one of effort, rage, and freedom.  
  
"Ok, Rubius, you want Reenie and my crystal, you have to take me down first." She shifted to a more aggressive stance. "Come on, let's see how you do in a fair fight."  
  
Trunks was watching all three individuals around him while slowly raising his power level. Serena looked more like her old self now, but he could see the pain and doubt in her. That Darien guy was standing with one hand halfway inside his jacket, frozen, just staring at Serena, in shock. 'Good.' Rubius looked surprised, but not the least bit intimidated. He would fight now, which was fine. Vegeta and Piccolo would be there soon, Rena might as well have sent up a flare when she powered up like that. 'Wait a sec.' He could now sense four smaller powers approaching too. 'Must be the Scouts. I can't wait to see their faces. Dad and Piccolo should get here just before they do. Uh-oh, what is Rubius laughing at?'  
  
Rubius was indeed laughing. A laugh full of scorn and malice. "You think YOU can defeat ME? HAHAHAHAHA! And no transformation into Sailor Moon either! You shall be easy prey for my new toy. DROID ARACHNIA, come forth!"  
  
'What in the name of the Earth is she DOING?!' Darien had had his fill. Granted, Serena was demonstrating some new power, and granted, she looked to have gone from clumsy, ditzy girl to warrior in front of his eyes, but even with all this, surely she had to transform to beat Rubius and the monster he had summoned. Well, if she wouldn't transform, he would. Gripping his transformation rose while Rubius was distracted, he felt the familiar sensations overcome him, and, in seconds, his cape billowed behind him in the wind.  
  
Senses far more alert than usual, even in her Sailor Moon guise, Serena felt Darien transform. Before dealing with him though, she evaluated the threat before her. The monster looked like a cross between a tarantula and a black scorpion. It had a hairy body with eight spider-like legs and two pinchers in front, like a scorpion, a stinger tail curled over its back. OK, Darien wouldn't have a chance. Besides, she felt like a good fight right now, and this monster looked like it's put up a whopper and then some with Rubius there. So, knowing Darien wouldn't listen and that she'd be very busy in a moment, that left no one person to be sure Darien would keep out and be safe, except for., "Trunks," she shouted. "Keep Tuxedo Mask out of this! I'll be busy enough with two of them, I don't need another distraction!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was livid, and it showed. "Distraction?!" He started forward ready to...SOMETHING, so mad he couldn't even see straight when the purple haired stranger, the one Serena called "Trunks," was suddenly in front of him.  
  
"Haven't you hurt her enough? She needs to do this on her own." Trunks paused for a moment, glaring at the masked hero. "Besides, she will now show you what she is capable of, maybe you'll finally understand the Hell she has lived for the past two years and just how much you hurt her."  
  
Serena was ignoring the scene behind her, focused on her enemies. Arachnia moved first, lunging at her with stinger extended. Levitating rapidly into the air, Serena avoided the jab and launched a ki blast at it. The ball of silver energy hit the monster and bounced off, burning the outer fur covering away to reveal a exoskeleton of black chitin. She'd have to use a more powerful attack if she wanted to end this anytime soon. Sensing her father and Piccolo would soon arrive, she opted for one of her strongest attacks. As Rubius, Darien, and Trunks watched, she hovered in the air, just out of reach of the monster, and began her Uncle Goku's most powerful attack. "Ka."  
  
Trunks momentarily froze, as he heard Serena begin one of the most powerful and draining he knew. As a result, Tuxedo Mask almost evaded him in another attempt to get into the battle and help Serena. 'Dende! For someone who hates her, he sure is determined to save her,' Trunks absently thought as he dashed in front if Tuxedo Mask to head him off. 'I hope Rena knows what she's doing, after two years with no REAL training, she'll have to be very careful or she could put too much into it and do Rubius's work for him. I'll be ready.." Meanwhile, he easily dodged several thrown roses. 'THOSE are attacks??!' He saw them embed themselves in the concrete. 'Oh, that's better. Wonder how they would do if they were ki charged..'  
  
"Me."  
  
Tuxedo Mask was frantic. His link with Serena was SCREAMING for him to MOVE, do SOMETHING! She was in danger, and he couldn't even get to her, all because of this "Trunks" guy. He was faster than anything Darien had ever seen. He dodged the roses with ease! NO ONE had ever done that before. The urgency of the link raised again as Serena uttered another syllable.  
  
"HA."  
  
Vegeta felt the massive build up of power just as the distant battle field came into view. "Surely she has more sense than to put THAT much energy into a blast after two years of little training."  
  
Piccolo almost smiled. "yeah, whatever, vegeta. She took to much after you when you and Bulma raised her. Bulma's temper and your brains. That's not just a blast. Remember, my ears do more than just frame my head. Rena is preparing to unleash the Kamehameha wave."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He didn't respond, just flew faster. "Dende. I have to be in time."  
  
"MEE."  
  
Rubius's eyes widened. She hadn't even transformed, yet she had all this power. From the looks of it though, this was exhausting her. Sweat was pouring down her and her breathing was heavy. Perhaps she'd be weak after this.whatever it was. Serena felt the power, ready to be unleashed. 'I hope I didn't underdo or overdo this! I'll be out of it if I over did it, and under doing it will only drain me! Well, here we go.'  
  
"HHAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Serena thrust her hands forward as silver-light energy poured from them in a destructive wave, hitting the monster in the middle of its hard back. It screamed as it was buffeted by energy, forcing it down to the ground. Trunks whirled to see the attack, allowing Tuxedo Mask to finally get around him to see the fight. At first, he thought she was using the crystal, but before he could question how she could use it without transforming into Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity, he saw Rubius teleport just behind her with a dark energy blast ready. Tuxedo Mask cried out, but, afraid to hit Serena, threw no roses, choosing to instead run towards the scene. Trunks and Vegeta both growled and cursed the cowardly attack, firing twin seeking blasts at Rubius.  
  
Just as Rubius attacked, the monster turned to dust, and Serena, having put all her energy into the blast, had nothing left to form a shield. She took the bolt full force in the back and started to fall. Tuxedo Mask was sprinting for her, but she saw he wasn't going to make it. Closing her eyes, she braced for the inpact with the unforgiving ground.  
  
It never came.  
  
Suddenly Serena felt the familiar ki of Piccolo and was caught by the powerful Namek. Almost all of her energy was gone, but she raised her head and whispered, "Thanks, Piccolo." She then slumped in his arms, unconscious.  
  
As Serena fell, the Saiyans' blasts neared Rubius. Vegeta's struch first, hitting him in the shoulder and spinning him around before he teleported away, Trunks's blast missing entirely.  
  
Vegeta dropped to the ground beside where Piccolo had gently landed and where Tuxedo Mask was fast approaching. At that moment the Scouts arrived and immediately jumped to conclusions. From their point of view, they saw an unconscious, possibly wounded, Serena being held by a green being, with a muscular man on one side with weird hai and a younger man on the other side with purple hair. Tuxedo Mask was sprinting for the group. Taking all this into account, its understandable that the scouts got the wrong impression. Mars and Jupiter headed straight in while Mercury and Venus circled to the sides for an attack.  
  
Piccolo ignored the rather obvious approach of who he assumed were the Sailor Scouts and Serena's vaunted Tuxedo Mask. Hastily setting Serena down and removing a senzu from a cloth sack at his waist, Piccolo motioned for Trunks to hold her so she wouldn't choke on the bean. He saw Vegeta, out of the corner of his eye, moving to head off the two most straight forward scouts as he pushed the senzu into Serena's mouth and felt her swallow it. Trunks and Piccolo then moved back to give her room just as tuxedo Mask landed in their midst. Simultaneously Serena let out a low groan and started to set up.  
  
"Serena?" Darien kept his voice cold and unemotional, but he could not stop himself from resting one hand lightly on her arm.  
  
Hurt by his tone, and damned if she'd let him know it, Serena jerked away from his touch and practically growled, "fine, just overdid my attack. Jerk, COWARD, got me from behind."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Your temper hasn't changed, Rena," he stated, offereing her a hand up.  
  
Tuxedo Mask bristled at the nickname this stranger casually used. Serena merely grunted and ignored the pro-offered hand, pushing herself to her feet. "Thanks for the senzu, Piccolo." He nodded in response. "Where's da.I mean Vegeta?" Piccolo rumbled low in his chest, his version of a laugh.  
  
"Meeting your friends."  
  
Serena glanced towards the group and sighed, heading over before someone got fried, and she knew it wouldn't be Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood motionless and the ones in red and green headed for him, the other two circling. He waited for them or Serena to come to, whichever worked first. With a sence of relief he felt Serena's power rise again to normal levels and then her approach. It hardly seemed necessary, the others were stunned motionless.  
  
Serena stopped midway between Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta. "Dad, Piccolo, you can go on home, Trunks and I can deal with this, I don't want someone hurt tonight."  
  
Both warriors nodded in respect and acknowledgement, then the Namek and Saiyan rose into the air, blasting off to wherever they were staying.  
  
As soon as they had gone, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask converged on Serena. Trunks stood a little ways off to give them some privacy, but close enough to jump in if needed.  
  
Tuxedo Mask detransformed into Darien and was the first to approach Serena. "What the Hell do you think you were doing? Taking on a droid without transforming or calling the others?!"  
  
Serena shrugged blandly. "I won, didn't I?"  
  
"And damn near got killed in the process. DAMNIT to HELL you are so careless!!"  
  
That outburst snapped the last bit of temper control Serena had left. "So what?" She was shouting at him by now. "You hate my guts anyways, so why should you care? Don't want to lose a fellow fighter? BIG DEAL, according to you, Reenie fights better than I do. So, since yo no longer have a say in what I do, leave it and me ALONE." With that she turned her back on him, firmly focusing on the scouts.  
  
Darien felt like a knife was driven into his soul with each word, but his face was like stone. He leapt into the tree line, out of sight, and listened to the rest of the encounter, wondering what had so drastically changed his Meatball Head. As he tried to concentrate on what was going on below him, a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
As the girls advanced on her, Serena raised a commanding hand. "let me get this over wih, I am dead tired and want to go home. One, the people you saw with me are friends and allies, that is why I sent them on, so I could explain that to you before you blasted them and get yourselves killed. Two, they are stronger than any of us and saved my life just now. That guy, she said, motioning to Trunks, "is stronger than I am. He is also a dear friend. Right now, I can't tell you anymore than that."  
  
Rei started to object but was cut off by Ami. "They aren't human, are they." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"No. Trunks there is half human, but the other two were far from it."  
  
Rei was finally fed up. "OK, Serena.." Her voice telegraphed her anger. "Who and what are they?"  
  
"They'll tell you Rei. When they are damned good and ready." Serena walked over to Trunks. "Let's get going, I still have to make up a couch for you." They left the scouts standing in shock, Darien shadowing them from the shadows.  
  
After a short distance, Trunks glanced over at Serena to see her slumped slightly and her fists clenched. "Rena?"  
  
"He did it again."  
  
"Who did what?" Trunks was bewildered, then she responded just as his realization dawned.  
  
"Darien. Openly criticized me. That's all he's done lately. Hurt, insulted, criticized, and ignored me." She had stopped walking now and was shacking slightly. "And each time he does is like a wound that won't close. You want to know the truth about why I am weaker now than before? Because of all those wounds. Each one bleeds some energy from me. Soon I might just give up. I can't help but wonder what it was he saw in me that made him hate me so."  
  
Trunks whirled to face her while in the shadows behind them, Darien froze in abject horror at what he had heard. 'How could she think that?' Darien's thoughts were racing. 'I couldn't believe my luck that someone like her would want to be with me! Dear God, what have I done?'  
  
Darien was not the only one appalled by Serena's outburst. Trunks grabbed her shoulders, not believing what he just heard. "Serena, are you nuts?!"  
  
Turning away form Trunks and shrugging out of his grasp, Serena bowed her head and opened up to Trunks, and, unknowingly, to Darien. "Look at it my way, Trunks. A thousand years ago the two of us fell in love, and we loved each other so much, that we died instead of be separated. Now we were reborn and when we first run into each other, we hate each other. Finally we both remember, and we can love each other, for about a minute, then he is taken away. Comes back brain washed and wants to kill me. Eventually I heal him, only to have him die in my lap. We are saved again, with no memories, and again he doesn't like me too much. And now, FINALLY, he remembers, and at last we can be together, forever. Then, overnight, he stops loving me and dumps me like last week's garbage." A single tear dropped from Serena's eye. "And I keep thinking, what if someone else sees whatever it was that is so bad that it made him just stop loving me, just like that?" More silent tears dropped, a silence descended that worried Darien no end. Where was the wail? Darien was in tears himself after all the pain he had caused and the self-hatred in her voice.  
  
Trunks was stunned. 'Dear Dende, THIS is what she has been going through?' Suddenly Trunks hugged her lightly, stepping back and smiling lightly. "Tomorrow Dad and Piccolo are sparring in that clearing, we are going. Sparring always cheered you up. Ever brought a capsulated gravity room."  
  
Darien watched as Serena nodded, her face still downcast and in shadow. She agreed and straightened, seeming to gather herself. 'Serena voluntarily fighting? Since when does she like to fight? Something is up.' The added confusion was not helping his already slipping control. He stole away silently, reaching his apartment moments later. Taking out a picture of himself and Serena together, he wept for the pain he had caused, wept for both of their broken hearts. 


	2. Introductions

Hi guys, its me. I was thrilled to get the reviews from chapter one, PLEASE keep em coming. For the future, I will TRY to post another chapter each week, but I may not if college picks up or if something comes up, so stick with me. If you want to let me know what you think without leaving a review, send me an e-mail at stareye@cox.net or stareye1701@hotmail.com . I would love to talk to you about what you think of my writing.  
  
Well, all disclaimers apply, you all know the drill. Lets move on with the show!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Serena raced Trunks to school the next day, and, frightening her teacher, was on time! In the middle of algebra, however, her fight the previous night caught up to her. Ms. Haruna, seeing her head droop, decided to wake her up with some good, old fashioned, humiliation, after all, Serena never got a question right.  
  
"Serena Tuksino, what is the answer to the equation on the board, 4x+23=6x-4?"  
  
The class barely stirred.until they heard a drowsy but quick response from Serena. "13.5." Everyone except Trunks froze. It was right??! Ms. Haruna's jaw dropped. The entire room fell silent.  
  
Except for Trunks's chuckle. He casually elbowed Serena in the side. "Come on. At least finish another lesson before you dose." Another collective gasp of shock shook the room as Serena's head rose from her desk. Serena? AWAKE?!  
  
Mina and Lita stared at the scene. Rei and Ami needed to know about this. Who was this Trunks Briefs? And why in the world was Serena acting so.so.MATURE? What was he to her? Quietly, the scouts of love and protection made their plans to keep an eye on Serena.  
  
After an astonishing day in school, Serena walked out with Trunks, her outlook a little brighter than the previous night. They turned left at the street and headed for the edges of town, a backpack full of extra clothes slung over Trunks's arm.  
  
Slowing in front of a public restroom, trunks reached into his pack and withdrew some a shirt and pair of pants, passing them to Serena. "Here, Mom brought these along for you. They are even weighted, just like you liked them."  
  
Serena grinned in delight, grabbing the clothes and rushing into the restroom. In a few minutes she emerged, clad in a black t-shirt, the capsule corp. emblem proudly displayed, and a pair of lose sweat pants, her hair redone into a more functional braided ponytail. She tossed the school clothes into the bag. "I hate those uniforms, Dende help you if a strong wind comes up."  
  
Trunks chuckled quietly. "I guess that is why the boys were praying for wind. If you hate those, how can you tolerate those sailor suits? Seems like every time you move you'd flash the enemy."  
  
Serena grinned slightly before her face fell. "Distraction tactics. Besides, if I flash the enemy, no one cares, Darien used to carp on it a bit, but now.." He voice trailed off as her spirits sunk low again, bogged down by the weight of her heart's shattered pieces. Both walked on in silence, not paying attention to the four girls following them.  
  
After a long and quiet walk, they finally reached the clearing Serena had set up, Vegeta and Piccolo were already there. Beginning her warm up stretches, Serena watched as her father and Piccolo traded blows in the air. "Dende, how I missed this." The two Z fighters separated for a moment, exchanging a few quick ki blasts before closing again, blows flying faster than a normal eye could see. As Serena finished loosening up, all eyes and senses trained on the two warriors in the air, including those of four teenage girls hidden in the underbrush.  
  
While the other three watched the fight with awe and fascination, Ami studied the readings on her mini-computer. They couldn't be right! Each of the fighters were putting off as much or more energy than the scouts in full battle. 'What is going on here? They don't even seem to be serious about this, like they are just warming up!' She shook her head in confusion as the readings rose more and she looked up at the dueling fighters, surely they had to be wrong.didn't they?  
  
Lita watched the pair fight with a mix of awe, respect, and irritation. Each blow was precise, controlled exactly. Their form was impeccable. Moves so fast she missed a good part of them flew back and forth as the fight continued. Amazing, they were incredible fighters, and, though she was loathe to admit it, they were even better than she was. 'What the hell is going on? If these guys are so good, where have they been all this time? Why won't anyone give us a straight answer?!'  
  
"Hey, Dad!" Serena stood and shouted up at the two levitating combatants. "How about you and I have at it? Its been over two years since we sparred!"  
  
before Vegeta could answer, Piccolo chuckled and muttered something about grabbing a seat as he dropped to the ground. With his perpetual frown still in place, the Saiyan prince gestured for Serena to fly up and face him. When they were eye to eye, Serena sketched a half bow in the tradition of respect. As soon as she straightened, her fist lashed out at her opponent's face, trying for first blood. Caught unprepared, Vegeta barely blocked the blow. The two combatants were off now in a flurry of strikes and counter strikes.  
  
On the ground, four jaws dropped in unison as Serena, clumsy, ditzy Serena, floated into the air, bowed to the shorter man with weird hair, and then viciously attacked. Eyes bulged as the man countered and blows were exchanged. After a few minutes of rapid movement, the combatants jumped apart, each landing on an opposite side of the clearing. Amy, Lita, Rei, and Mina then heard one question that made them question their sanity, or lack thereof. The purple haired guy called Trunks shouted out from his reclining position at the duo. "Are you two done warming up yet?" 'Warm up??!!!!' Laughter rose from Serena's side of the field ands he nodded. Frantically, Ami scanned Serena with her computer once, then again when the readings made no sense. That energy reading was way too high, even for Sailor Moon! Before she could triple check her figures, they flew at each other once again in a rush of speed and power. Using her visor, she tracked the two energy signatures as they moved. Lita, Rei, and Mina were not so lucky, the fighters moving so fast they couldn't see them! Suddenly Serena plummeted to the ground.  
  
Moments before, Serena had been having the time of her life. This was wonderful, sparring with her father again, being able to really release her power after two years! She moved just a hair faster from pure joy. A feint drew her off balance, however, and Vegeta sent her shooting to the ground, forming a small crater on impact. Gasping, she lay there for a moment before starting to rise. Once on her feet, she was startled, though not overly surprised, to hear four transformation mantras. She sighed and motioned Vegeta down, it was explanation time. Just as he landed, four Sailor Scouts burst from the foliage.  
  
The scouts of Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus stopped dead in their tracks as Serena rose from the crater. She was still moving? After a hit like that? Even her transformation into Sailor Moon would not have helped her get up that quick!  
  
Serena shook her head in resignation, motioning the scouts to follow as she headed for Vegeta. Vegeta, taking the hint, called over Trunks and Piccolo. This was going to be fun. As the two groups neared, Serena glared at Vegeta. "You held out on me, Dad, Goten hits harder."  
  
For the second time in as many minutes the scouts were shocked, everyone except Ami shooting out a question.  
  
'"Dad?"'  
  
"Harder??"  
  
"Held out?!"  
  
With a sigh, Serena sank to the ground between the two groups, preparing herself to finally explain the entire story to her court.  
  
"Everything you think you know about me is a lie. I was not raised by the Tuksinos, in fact, when I was two I was found in some woods by a very kind woman named Bulma, Vegeta's," she nodded in his direction, "wife. They raised me with their son Trunks," another directional nod, "and their daughter Bra..."  
  
Over three hours later, Serena had finished her story, with many interruptions from the scouts. They had all been stunned into silence when it was revealed that there was a Sailor Pluto, and that Serena had been acting for two years as a test, one they had botched, but not totally failed. That unique honor went to Darien. It was amazing, she was being logical, steady, even somewhat calculating in her retelling of her life.  
  
"So," Jupiter, AKA Lita, began, "you were trained all those years and got stronger? Can we learn?"  
  
Serena seemed to consider it, glancing over at Vegeta. "Dad, what do you think?"  
  
Vegeta looked the girls over. Their power levels weren't too high, but maybe... "Nah, the lot of them are weak, worse than that blasted Yamcha!"  
  
Jupiter leaped to her feet along with Mars, both appalled with the lack of concern he showed. So he was strong, big deal, surely two scouts could take him! As it was, Mars lost her temper first.  
  
"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE...IGNIGHT!"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows rose as he deflected the attack. Not too bad, and since they were almost all equal in power, they had some potential....  
  
Enraged, Jupiter began her attack next. "SPARKLING WID-"  
  
"HOLD it, Jupiter!"  
  
The sheer commanding tone halted Sailor Jupiter in her tracks. 'Wow, Serena wasn't kidding, she IS different. I'll have to relearn all about my best friend..'  
  
Trunks started laughing. "Not a bad power level, for those untrained, eh, Dad?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, brooding. "OK, we'll train you, but you do it our way. Each one of us will train one of you. I'll train that one." He gestured to Mars. "Her temper may bring out additional power for her to use, making her powerful."  
  
Piccolo stepped forward. "The tall one. She's the only one of them even close to having been trained in the basics."  
  
Trunks, grinned stepping forward. "I'll take the blonde. I like that chain attack of hers."  
  
Serena, walked over to Ami. "OK, Ames, that leaves you to me. Probably best, Rei would tick me off, Lita would hold back, and.." She quietly whispered the rest so as not to tick off her brother or friends, "Don't Trunks and Mina make SUCH a cute couple?"  
  
Having been paired off, and with nothing else to do, they started the long walk to Cherry Hill Temple to begin their training. It was about to become a longer walk than they thought. A lot longer.  
  
Reenie was walking home when the girls came into view. And the people with them.. No, It couldn't be! It was her Grandpa and Uncle Trunks! 'What are they doing here now? And why are they with the girls? This makes no sense!' Deciding to go see what was up, Reenie shot across the street to the girls.  
  
Serena saw the little girl coming. She was beginning to care for the kid, but the entire mystery still eluded her. Those troubling thoughts aside, someone had to watch her while they began training, especially if she was going to go blab to Darien. 'And therein lies the answer. If no one else can watch her..' Serena slowed, turning to the group. "You guys go on, I am going to take Reenie to Darien's so he can watch her, I don't want her in on any of this."  
  
Arguing with her family that she could handle herself took almost as long as the walk to Darien's apartment. Deciding to compromise in the end, Trunks waited outside as Serena took Reenie up to Darien's apartment.  
  
When Darien opened the door, Serena was the last person he expected to see, although he should have known better. His cold mask fell immediately into place, even if he was hurting more than he ever had before. 'God, nothing Beryl ever did hurt like this.' "What do you want, Serena?"  
  
Serena's control was not limitless, and he still could hurt her, his tone icy.like his eyes in the light of the sun. Masking her pain, she got straight to the point. "Don't worry, Darien, I will be out of your sight soon. The girls and I are hanging out with some old and new friends, I wondered if you could take her?" Beside her, Reenie was practically bouncing with excitement. 'Figures.' "Well? You gonna do it or not?"  
  
Darien was hurting. This new attitude was killing him. He mentally laid plans to avoid her for some time as he thought about it. "OK, sure, I can watch her, but only until 8, ok?"  
  
Serena brusquely nodded and walked back down the hall, Darien's eyes following her every move. 'God, she is beautiful. What am I doing, making her hurt like this?' Resolving to have some long introspection that night, Darien shut the door to begin his babysitting stint.  
  
Once Serena and trunks arrived back at the temple, it was time to begin training. True to his word, a gravity room was on the spot, de- capsulated and boy was it big. Bulma and Bra had come down to check it over, meeting everyone in the process before they began. Out in the back land sanctuary of the temple, no one could bother them as they begun at ten gravities. 


	3. Training and Plotting, the Maniacally Ev...

OK, here we go again!  
  
First I want to thank you all for the feedback! I love it. Feedback really gives me a boost, so if you want more out quicker, SEND MORE FEEDBACK!! Ahem. Now, that said.I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ, yadda yadda, yadda, you all know the drill by now. My e-mails are in chapter 2 if you want to get a hold of me that way.  
  
I really hope you like this as it goes on, let me know if you like it. If you don't, PLEASE be nice, I've had a rough year.  
  
OK, here we go, oh, and one more thing...Thanks to my beta readers, my best friends, the local version of the scouts, a little group of friends, you guys know who you are, both inners and outers, and we can't forget the knights. Also thanks so my other close friend Will, who I cal always talk to. What would I do without all you guys? sniffles  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Training and Plotting, the Maniacally Evil Ways of Z Fighters and Scouts  
  
Against their wishes, the scouts were forced to train in their civilian forms. Paired off as they were, they began what was to be a LONG day....  
  
Vegeta watched the girl critically as she started a mild kata to warm up. The girl, Rei he had been told, has some control over energy already, thanks to her scout training and her temple duties. So, since she had basic control, the first thing he had to do was show her how to put it to use, especially with that temper of hers. A near invisible smirk appeared on his face. 'Thank Dende Bulma never had any power, her temper is as bad as this one's, I'd have been dead long ago. Permanently.'  
  
Rei finished her basic exercise, and turned to find her "teacher" leaning against the wall. 'Does this man EVER change expression??!' He motioned her to set as he crouched across from her.  
  
"To begin your training, you are going to learn how to use your ki. It is your own power, and you can use it for an advantage in any fight. I am going to slowly summon mine to show you how to do it, then you will do it. We will not advance until you have this down." Vegeta put his hands out in front of him, palms facing each other. Slowly he drew on his immense power. "You draw it from your center, both physical and emotional. Then you bring it up, up to the surface." A glow formed on his hands as Rei watched intently. "Finally, you bring it all out, forcing it out in a usable form." A ball of energy now was formed in his hands. Rei sat back slightly, frowning.  
  
"Seems simple enough." She took the same pose with her palms facing each other. Reaching inside she found her center and searched for her energy, or as he called it, her ki. Trying to pull it to the surface, she tensed, starting to shake after a while with the effort.  
  
"No, no. You'll never get it that way. Relax." Vegeta frowned deeply, this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Rei went limp, her hands glowing and a small ball of energy forming in between her palms. Her eyes widened as she watched it grow in brilliance. 'Oh, wow, and I had this inside me? Not Mars, but me?' Looking around, she saw her friends all in similar stages of awe, all of them having drawn out their energy. Each one was a different shade and color. Hers was a vibrant red, Lita's a forest green, Ami's a light blue, and Mina's a shimmering orange. 'This has possibilities.'  
  
Vegeta cocked his head to one side. Just after the moderate exercise, their power had increased. 'Interesting. If this keeps up, I might be able to get her up to a decent level.' Nodding to her, he dropped his own energy. She similarly relaxed and he decided to move on. If she was going to battle, then ki attacks should come next. "now, you will learn how to use it to strengthen your self in battle and to attack with. First, we must strengthen your body. Do one hundred sit ups, then I will instruct you on what else to do."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "One hundred? But, in this gravi-.."  
  
Vegeta cut her off. "What, not up to it? Too weak? No wonder you can't even take on an attack alone."  
  
It worked. Her pride piqued, Rei grudgingly dropped down and began the series. 'Damn, it feels like I have fifty extra pounds on each side. This is going to hurt....' She kept going steadily. '8...9..10..'  
  
Mina had never, in all her days as Sailor V, had a workout like this. After having brought out her energy, he decided the next course of action was to learn how to use it to fly. Something about using her chain to hold something from above while the others took it out. OK, in theory, but in the heavy gravity, she seemed to weight about a ton and holding herself aloft, even by a few inches, with her newly found energy, was exhausting. Trunks was steadily watching her raise herself those precious inches and lower herself carefully. She only had 478 more repetitions, she could make it..she hoped.  
  
Trunks was watching Mina like a hawk, and not just to make sure she was doing the exercise right. Something about her seemed to call to him. She seemed to be a nice girl, caring and a strong heart shone in her eyes. Slowly, he found his eyes wandering down from her eyes, admiring the rest of her face, and beginning to drop lower when just as suddenly he was stopped and shocked back to reality by his mother's chuckle. Glancing over to the protected zone of normal gravity where his mother and sister watched the proceedings. Bulma smiled knowingly at him, leaning over to whisper to Bra, his sister, who then began to chuckle. A red blush covered Trunks's face, he could just imagine what they were gossiping about. He would not hear the end of this for quite some time.  
  
Mina heard a chuckle and took a second to glance over at the woman called Bulma and her daughter, Trunks's sister, Bra. Both of them were staring in Trunks's direction and chuckling with a knowing smile, almost like they had a lot of dirt to use on him.. Turning to look back at her "instructor" she noticed a blush on his cheeks. 'Oh, that is cute.' Realization dawned, those two thought he either was flirting with one of the girls, or should be, or like someone should do something about him.. Mentally scolding herself for being so shocked as to not notice, she took her time checking him out, finding the up and down movements easier of she didn't think about it. 'That hair looks so silky and soft, had to have some from his mom. Such deep blue eyes, like you could drown in them..' giving herself a mental shake she purposefully moved her gaze on down... 'Nice chest, very nice, looks broad and I bet he is muscled well from off this training. I wonder what it would feel like to lean on? Oh, I know he has to have a six-pack for abs, it only makes sense.' Continuing down, her eyes widened noticeably and she hastily diverted her gaze. 'Wow, nice bulge there. Who ever hooks him is gonna get a lot of exercise I bet...' Blushing furiously, Mina focused on ANYTHING else and continued her lifts. '398...397...396...'  
  
Bulma almost broke out into outright laughter as she watched Mina look her son over. Though she didn't know it, Bulma knew the look. It was the same one she used on Vegeta often.the one that says you would LOVE to see exactly how well built the man is. She had used that look for about six months, six months of torture, before finally deciding she was going to find out. His response was delightful, as Trunks was evidence of. Those two were definitely a good pair. Now, all they had to do was get up the courage to prove her right. A sideways glance at her daughter and the gleam in her eyes put the two women in perfect synch. Already a plot was forming.....  
  
Piccolo was not amused. 'Dende, this girl is stubborn.' Before him stood a defiant Lita, her attitude anything but appreciative. His decision to re-teach her some basics was met with irritation at best. Sheer outrage at worst. After a brief and only slightly painful demonstration of the necessity, she grudgingly agreed, standing before him as if to dare him. Taking a basic defensive posture, he gestured for her to attack. Confused, but wanting to get even, she charged. Piccolo side-stepped and hit her lightly in the gut. It knocked the wind out of her and sent her down to her knees for a moment.  
  
Lita was not amused. He was treating her like a first degree white belt. 'OK, lets try this again...' She was on her feet and rushed him. Again he sidestepped, but she pivoted on her right foot, blocking his counter blow and sending one of her own towards his head. He swept it aside and countered with a forearm to the shoulder, sending her back a few steps. Well, she got farther at least, and sooner or later, he was going to mess up. And when he did.she'd be there.  
  
Serena was quite amused. Ami, who she had thought would be the slowest in learning how to control and fight using ki methods was, in fact, progressing quite rapidly. Speed was definitely needed for Mercury above her offensive skills. While not a weak fighter, her true strength was in her knowledge and finding the weakness of monsters. Usually, the others protected her while she learned what she needed, but if she could dodge the attacks then the others would be free to attack on their own. This could really help with the amount of power expended, saving more for the true fight.  
  
Ami was taking to the training with alacrity and spirit. Secretly she didn't like that the others had to step in all the time to help her, now she could avoid the attacks of enemies on her own with her speed instead of depending on the others. Using this speed, she could easily avoid any danger while the others attacked, and according to Serena, her speed could be turned offensive in the future, all around, a good deal to the senshi of Mercury.  
  
Time wore on, the afternoon passing and evening beginning. As eight rolled around, everyone headed for home, except Serena, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra. Reenie needed to get acquainted with them if something came up in a fight and they had to care for her. Piccolo would come later, he was more intimidating than the others, at least, in Serena's mind. Deciding that discretion could be the better part of valor, Serena wanted to go up to pick up Reenie alone, but there was no way any of them were allowing that. Shaking her head, she agreed to Bulma and Bra going with her, a little afraid her father would kill Darien and Trunks might do the same.  
  
At eight sharp Darien's door bell rang. Surprised by the unexpected timeliness , he opened the door, revealing Serena and two women he didn't know. A frown crossed his face briefly at all the new people around Serena.she was being far too careless. "Serena. What a surprise, and on time too! My, my, this must be a first."  
  
Serena kept a carefully blank face. Glancing to her side, she saw Bulma and Bra, both ready to give Darien the lecture of his life, and probably a slap or two. She shook her head fractionally, and they both backed off a bit, although Bulma looked especially peeved. Controlled, almost to the point of ice, her voice was level and cool when she spoke. "You said eight to pick up Reenie. It is now eight. I will take Reenie home and be out of your hair for the night. Now, if you please, I want her to meet some people before we go home."  
  
Darien scowled down at the petite blonde. "New friends?" Lowering his voice to try for a modicum of privacy, he continued. "I don't like all these strangers around Reenie, it's not good for her. She needs to be protected, not exposed like you so carelessly seem bent on doing. And what of your identity?"  
  
Eyes hardened to fine diamonds as Serena listened to Darien. 'How dare he tell me who I can or can not associate with?' "You listen to me, Darien Shields." Her voice had gone quiet, the tone was glacier. "You no longer are a part of my life, by your own request, so you have no right as to who I do or do not associate with. Secondly, I protect Reenie, and I intend to keep doing so. These people will not hurt her. Third, my identity is just that, mine, and therefore no concern of yours if you insist that you don't harbor any feelings for me. Now, step aside, I am taking her home."  
  
Frozen in his place, Darien stood in shock. Never, in all the time he had known her, had he heard her so controlled, or so deadly calm. It was like another side completely of his love, and one he did not wished aimed at him. He watched her walk around him to get Reenie, greeting the child as she always did before picking her up and heading out the door, tugging it shut behind her. 'Did I do this? Have I saved her life at the expense of her brightness and light? How could she be so cold? Can't she slap me, get mad, blow her top, ANYTHING?' He walked to his balcony just in time to see the younger of the two women lead Reenie out, moments later the older of the two came, an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Damn me and those dreams!" Darien watched as they walked from sight. "I should be able to comfort her and love her, not hurt her like a cancer." A single tear rolled down his face, matched, unbeknownst to him, by one on Serena's.  
  
Once outside his apartment, Serena's head dropped and her shoulders slumped. His words still hurt her, like nothing she had ever know. Giving Reenie to Bra and telling the little girl it would be OK, she let them lead ahead, not caring really for much at the moment. Bulma's comforting arm helped her, steeled her resolve for the explanations to the five year old that lay ahead.  
  
Taking Reenie back to the temple for privacy, she sat down with Trunks and Vegeta standing against the walls to her left and Bulma and Bra to either side of her. It was time to explain. "Reenie, you remember when you hypnotized my patents and little brother?"  
  
Sensing that denying it would do her no good, Reenie nodded, watching the assembled figures around her closely.  
  
Serena continued, "Those people, though good and caring, are not my parents in reality. Two years ago I was brought here from another universe that I had been raised and trained in. My mother, Bulma-."  
  
Reenie jumped in with excitement, "found you in a forest when you were a baby!"  
  
Serena eyes widened in astonishment, then all the pieces fit together. Luna ball, who was just like Luna, and the voice calling Reenie "Princess." The knowledge of the scouts. 'She must be from the future.and with that hair and her face.she must be Princess.' "Princess Reenie of the Moon?"  
  
Reenie leaped into Serena's arms, crying and laughing for all her little body was worth. Serena's smile was huge, even as the others looked to each other in confusion.  
  
"But, who are you then?" Reenie's mind was filled with questions, and no answer made sense to her.  
  
Rising, Serena touched her broach and in a flask of light and ribbons, she stood before them, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Crystal and all its powers. "Daughter?"  
  
With a wail, Reenie charged once more to Serena. Crying how she missed her, or how lonely she was. Shock set in on the faces of the room's four other occupants. As Reenie's cries started to quiet, they looked to Serena for an explanation.  
  
"I had a hunch that Reenie was from the future for a while now, Luna Ball once called her Princess, and told her hoe the scouts protected her in her time and this. And since I am the only Moon princess of this time, and unless I miss my guess, Reenie is the daughter of Serenity and Endymion." She held her breath on the last part until Reenie nodded rapidly.  
  
"I should have seen it," Reenie babbled, "you look just the same, except in my time you are taller, and your hair is silver, like it is in your princess form! And I was starting to suspect too when Grandpa and Uncle Trunks was around earlier!" At this pronouncement, Bulma and Bra laughed at the expressions on Vegeta's face. Trunks smiled at the little girl as she jumped from Serena's arms to Bulma's eager to greet her grandmother and Aunt Bra. "Momma, why were you holding your breath about who I was?"  
  
"Because, more than anything, I wanted to be your Mom, and I prayed Endymion was your father. Endymion is Darien here, Little One."  
  
"So, that is why I felt so good when you and he were with me. But, then, why is he being so mean to you, Momma?"  
  
"I don't know, Sweetie. I just don't know."  
  
Suddenly Trunks stood up. "He needs a taste of his own medicine. Let's show him how is feels to be hurt."  
  
Serena looked up at him. "I am mad at him, but I won't have you beat him up."  
  
Trunks grinned, looking altogether too much like a evil version of his father. "I won't touch him. No body outside the Scouts know who we are, I say, since he probably thinks it anyway, lets stick around together outside of school and scouts business, let him think we are a couple. Nothing big, a hug or two in public should do it."  
  
Serena looked doubtful and glanced at Reenie. "Reenie, I won't do this if it hurts you."  
  
Reenie thought about it for a minute. "No, he deserves a lesson, he was WAY meaner than he had to be. I love him, but he was bad."  
  
Still unsure, Serena looked at trunks. "Why just cause him pain, I would not wish my pain on anyone?"  
  
Now Bulma was into it. "Shock him back to his senses. Make him see what is going on. FIGHT for him, but on his territory, and hit where it hurts." In the corner Vegeta smirked. 'My mate is indeed ruthless in her battles, as I am in mine.'  
  
Resolve forming, Serena rose, Reenie back in her arms. "All right, we'll do it. If it will get him back, I want him." Her grin now resembled Vegeta's. "I'll give him a fight he won't soon forget."  
  
A cheer rose from all in the room, except Vegeta who only smirked. 'Poor bastard, he never had a chance against the combined cunning of my wife, daughters, and son. But if he hurts her again.Reenie will need a new father.' That thought echoing in his head, they all broke up and headed home, Operation: Green Eyed Monster began tomorrow morning, everyone needed some sleep. 


	4. The Green Eyed Monster Attacks, with Hel...

All right, ready for chapter four. I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews again, I really appreciate it, and PLEASE keep it up. OK, I also want to congratulate four of my friends who are expecting kids soon. Good luck!  
  
Now, on to the obligatory disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon, or DBZ, or anything else basically, so thats that.  
  
If you missed it before and want it, my emails are stareye1701@hotmail.com and stareye@cox.net . Drop me a line, PLEASE, I love to talk with people.  
  
On with chapter four then, read and enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER ATTACKS WITH HELP  
  
Morning broke on a new day as Operation: Green Eyed Monster went into full swing. The plan was simple and very appropriate. With the help of the scouts, who had all agreed, though reluctantly in Ami's case, to help, they were going to find out, once and for all, whether Darien had any feelings for Serena. No one outside of the scouts knew Trunks was her brother, so a convenient trap was laid. Darien already suspected that they were more than friends, but his mind had jumped to a conclusion, or so was the hope, that they were beginning a relationship. Hints dropped by the Scouts and by Serena and Trunks would reinforce this notion, and hopefully inspire him to rage and jealousy. It was obvious that he still cared, especially with the rather blatant proof of Reenie. Vegeta was still fuming over that. A grandchild. However, Bulma and Bra were totally taken with the little girl, and she had volunteered to play a rather pivotal role. Darien wouldn't even know what hit him. Look out boy, the Scouts and Z Fighters are out for blood, AND ITS YOURS!  
  
Poor Darien woke that day, oblivious to the fact that over a dozen people were scheming to make his life a living hell. He got up, and began his morning jog, as usual, hoping for a brief glance at Serena before his college day began. The beginning of his jog was normal enough, however, it was destined to be the LAST normal part of his day. On his way past the park, Darien spotted his Meatball Head. Giving her a once over, he froze. 'WOW. Since when did Serena look like THAT?!'  
  
Serena, for her part, knew full well that she would bump into him on her way to school, she knew every part of his routine and the full route he took every morning. As such, the Scouts had taken up positions and were just waiting for a hint of him to play their roles. 'Oh, this is going to be good.' Leaning against the corner and stretching, Serena knew exactly what Darien was doing. She had purposely gone shopping the previous day, and her clothes were a lot more.interesting to a male than her normal fare. A low cut shirt showed off her chest to some advantage while a short skirt and sandals accentuated her long legs. 'He always did say I needed to wear stuff like this more.now what is he going to do with it?'  
  
Trunks was around the corner, waiting for his cue to come around. The plan was to have Serena "wait" for him and then walk with him to school. He did not overly mind this, it gave him a chance to keep an eye on her while making sure that the idiot of a prince got to see what he was missing. Suppressing a yawn, he leaned against the brick wall behind him. Suddenly, his cue, a melodramatic sigh, was heard and he vaulted around the corner. 'Show time.'  
  
Having taken a relatively sheltered position to avoid being seen, Darien was still admiring Serena from a distance. He definitely liked her new outfit, it showed off her body to great advantage. The looks men were tossing her as they walked down the street were not lost on him, although she, in her inimitable way was totally ignorant of them. Growling low in his throat, he tried to figure out what was going on. 'Why isn't she on the run for school? She's just standing there like a statue of some ancient Goddess, practically inviting guys to look at her!' His temper was on a slow boil, and it was about to get turned onto high.  
  
The purple haired boy, Trunks, dashed around the corner, stopping right in front of her. He looked to be explaining something to she, a little frantically. 'Lovebirds have a tiff?' Darien watched more closely with hope, hope that was dashed the second the younger man hugged her. 'What the hell?!' Staring venomously at the man, Darien watched as they walked off towards the school together. It was almost surprising the man didn't drop dead just from the look her was getting. Looks should have killed at that intensity. Gritting his teeth, Darien continued his morning jog, deep in thought, until he was bushwhacked again.  
  
Rounding a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, nearly running into Ami and Lita, apparently heading to school as well. He only caught the last part of their conversation as they abruptly fell silent. 'Ami said something about a cute couple?' Pardoning himself, and trying not to grimace under their death glares, he continued on, again hearing a snatch of conversation, from Lita this time, as he jogged out of hearing distance.  
  
"Serena sure is lucky to have that Trunks, he-."  
  
'Oh, joy. Just what I needed to learn.' Shaking his head, Darien continued onward, picking up the pace a bit. It was only to get worse. Heading into his supposed safe haven, the arcade, he just overheard the last few lines of conversation between Andrew and Mina as he sat down in a nearby booth.  
  
"-eally nice guy. And a gentleman too. Too bad he's always busy with her, I would love a go."  
  
"Mina, this Trunks guy, is he really ok? I think of Serena like a sister to me, I don't want her messed up."  
  
Darien was up, sprinting out of the arcade, not noticing the gleam of victory on Mina's face. He had some investigating to do, good thing he was on college break and there was no work today. It was time to find out just who these people were.  
  
Unbelievable. No public records, except the official ones, of any of them. No newspaper articles, no hospital visits.nothing. 'They might as well have just popped into existence!' Heading out the door, he glanced at his watch. 'Almost time for high school to get out, maybe I can keep an eye on her for a while.' This thought in mind, he picked out a vantage point in the park, waiting for his prey to happen by. It happened sooner than Darien expected. Serena and Trunks walked leisurely by with Reenie in tow, having just picked her up from school. Darien seethed at their joined hands. He nearly leaped from the tree when, with a mischievous look, Reenie and Trunks both leaped on Serena, tickling her to tears. All three laughing, they helped her back up, leaning on each other as they staggered onwards. To Darien's shock, they turned towards the temple instead of heading to the arcade or her home. 'What in the HELL is he doing going to the TEMPLE?'  
  
Serena smirked subtly as she and Trunks climbed up the temple steps. So, they had a shadow eh? 'A very familiar shadow. Well, how to turn this around..'  
  
Whirling as if to grab Reenie, Serena JUST caught sight of him. "Darien. Something you need at a scout meeting?"  
  
Wincing at her tone and cold words, he advanced up the steps knowing he was caught. "I was just passing by and thought Reenie might want to go shopping or something." He glared at the young man beside her, astounded that he didn't burst into flames. What is HE," motioning to Trunks, "doing at a scout meeting?"  
  
"Well, since you have removed yourself from me life, with no explanation, who I bring to meetings or not, isn't really your business. Now, where did you want to take Reenie?"  
  
Frowning, Darien let it go, his heart aching from repressed fear and anger. "The park and zoo. Nothing big, just an outing."  
  
Reenie glanced to Trunks for permission, a glance not lost or appreciated by Darien. Trunks nodded and gave her a small shove towards Darien. She then leapt into his arms, babbling about her day and could they go get food, and how was college, and why this and that. Watching his retreating back was comical and painful for Serena. Not long ago he would have belted Trunks for being so close, and certainly would not have just abandoned her. 'God, how this hurts.I miss him so much.'  
  
Trunks wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "It will be ok, Rena, he will be back, or else Reenie would never be born and I cannot imagine you in this pain forever, the universe is not that cruel. Now, come, we have the others to train."  
  
Nodding, and a flicker of a smile gracing her features, Serena followed Trunks inside, ready to train the scouts, who were already progressing at an astounding rate. Today they would train in fifty times gravity, see how they improved then.  
  
Heading for the zoo, with Reenie in his arms, Darien couldn't stop thinking about Serena and that boy. How dare she just replace him, and even tell this stranger all her secrets? 'I can't help but think that she is being careless, and how could she just replace me like that?!' Before his inner dialogue continued, Reenie interrupted him loudly and indignantly.  
  
"Darien! You aren't patting 'tention!" She pouted in his arms, her bottom lip sticking out in anger. He chuckled at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry, Reenie, I was thinking about something else. How about I make it up to you with ice cream? Double chocolate fudge?" Eagerly she accepted and started to babble at him again. Inwardly he sighed. 'This is going to be a LONG afternoon.'  
  
After only four hours of training, Rei sensed the droid's appearance. Alerting everyone, the entire group set out immediately for the park, the source of the disturbance.and one of the destinations of Darien and Reenie. En route, they transformed, Serena leading the charge to dispatch this energy thief. 'What this time? A dark energy point? Oh, PLEASE, whoever is listening, don't let it be Reenie and Darien!'  
  
As soon as Darien felt the familiar sensation of Serena transforming he froze, trying to get a fix on the problem. This time, it was his ears, not his link, that warned him. Screams rose from the park as a monster was draining energy and scattering humans like pins in a bowling joint. Divided, Darien grabbed Reenie and ducked for cover, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Vaulting over the brick wall of the park, the scouts immediately saw the problem. This monster was like nothing they had ever fought before, almost a shape shifter, its main torso the only thing not changing about it. It generated and degenerated limbs as needed, attacking with a tentacle at first, then a stinger the next time. As a unit, they moved in, Rei focusing her ki, Mina from above and Lita from below powering up for a strike, while Ami began her analysis, darting in quickly for better data. Serena flew in, low to the ground, trying to see a gap in the defenses.  
  
In the hedge, Darien's eyes widened. Mina was flying??! 'Rei is glowing like she's on fire, Lita is looking pumped, Mina is airborne, Ami is moving like greased lightning, and Serena is actually getting out there, like last time. AND NO SPEECHES??????'  
  
Ami signaled for an attack by Mars, dodging a slimy arm-like appendage that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Rei threw her blast, one many times more focused and stronger than her normal fare. Training was really paying off. A shield like wall grew out from the creature, deflecting the fiery attack towards Mercury, who easily dodged it. 'This thing can be everywhere at once!' Lita dodged in, using a ki attack, a fairly powerful one at that, but still no good. Another deflection, though not at anyone this time. "SERENA, LITA, MINA!" Ami shouted between dodges. "Attack all at once, it might not be able to block them all! REI, attack just after them, try to see if it can handle it all!"  
  
Serena dropped to the ground and braced. "Galactic GUN.."  
  
Lita raised her hands over her head, "Masenko.."  
  
Mina raised above the monster. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN."  
  
As one they shouted out their attacks, Darien was shocked. Never had they been so coordinated. "Reenie, I have to help. Stay here, out of sight, and quiet, ok?" Reenie nodded as he rushed off, transforming and leaping into a nearby tree, unobserved, or so he thought. 'What in the name of EARTH are th--."  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"ENCIRCLE!"  
  
All three attacks headed for the droid, and all three were blocked, deflected, but not at targets.it seemed to be too busy to aim them.for now.  
  
"Mars.Celestial Fire..SURROUND!!" The blast of heat caught the monster a blow right against its back, it couldn't block all attacks after all....  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The shout seemed to come from three places, but the attack hit the monster squarely in its chest, rocking it back. It was stunned, but not enough. Two huge arms lashed out, catching Rei and Lita before either could escape. Lita was fighting valiantly, as was Rei, but the monster heaped more of itself onto then, like a huge blob it slowly covered them.  
  
Serena struck then, attacking the main body in a fury. "FINAL FLASH!!" "I won't lose them, not them too!'  
  
A red rose lashed out, cutting the tendril holding Rei allowing her to fall to the ground, gasping for air and the goopy mass slimed its way back to the main body, being absorbed. Before Tuxedo Mask could duplicate his success, a golden disc sliced through the arm holding Lita, the mass again retreating to the main body. Glancing over, he saw that boy, Trunks, poised for a fight, the green man right behind him.  
  
Opposite the fight from the rescuers, Vegeta was following his daughter's example. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
The combined attacks broke through the monster's shields, frying its body before it was turned to ash and blown away in the wind. Breathing hard, Sailor Moon straightened, nodding her thanks to Vegeta. He returned the gesture, waiting for the next move. However, before anyone could move, Rubius again appeared.  
  
"So, Sailor Brats, so succeeded in defeating my toy. No matter. I have what I wanted." He turned to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, surrender the crystal, or I kill your friends."  
  
Serena never had a chance to answer, Rei and Lita did it for her. "No way, nega-creep! We can take care of ourselves, and there is now way we are letting you use us to get the crystal!"  
  
"You said it, Mars! Scouts can fight for themselves, and we would rather die fighting than be used as pawns, Rubius."  
  
Mina and Ami, kept their silence, but the same determined fire burned in their eyes. Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo only braced for an attack, wanting to take out this cowardly bastard once and for all. Darien subtly moved towards the battle, also angling for Reenie's hiding place, just in case it came down to saving her and getting her out first.  
  
Mid-air, Rubius began to smirk, then grin, finally laughing snidely at the Scouts and Z-fighters. "Why, dear Scouts, whoever said I was talking about you?" With a flourish, he produced a dark energy bubble. Inside was an unconscious Molly and Melvin, along with a very frightened Sammy.  
  
Serena's face instantly darkened. The Scouts gasped in horror as they realized who was captive to Rubius. Snarling, Serena growled up at Rubius. "Let them go, NOW."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Moon brat, not unless you give up the Rabbit and the crystal, NOW!" He laughed in satisfaction. "Finally your crystal and power will belong to the Dark Moon FAMILY!"  
  
Serena was trembling in anger. She should have suspected. Rubius had gone for her weakness, her civilian friends and family. 'DAMN HIM, I will NOT let him get away with THIS!' Reaching for her broach, she de-transformed.  
  
Reenie saw Serena drop her transformation, and was scared. Knowing she had to do SOMETHING, she burst from her hiding place. "NO! RENA, don-."  
  
Spotting the Rabbit, Rubius dropped the three people, teleporting to right in front of her. She shrieked in terror, falling back and retreating from the evil creature.  
  
Darien cursed himself, sprinting for Rubius, he had to be in time for her...  
  
Serena ran fast, faster than she ever had, seemingly disappearing and reappearing between Reenie and Rubius. Right behind her Vegeta and Trunks appeared, Mercury not far behind, the others quickly approaching. "Back off Rubius."  
  
Piccolo had reached the freed prisoners, checking the older two's ki to sure they were unharmed, even as he grabbed the young boy who was trying to reach the battle, eager to protect his "cousin" Reenie. "Lemme go!" Sammy struggled hard. "I gotta help her! She's too little for this, and it's my job to help her, and help my sister!"  
  
"Your sister can handle herself, and you will have to be told soon what is really going on, but for now let them be, you would get in the way and cause them to get hurt." Piccolo easily held the brave boy by the back of his collar, letting him exhaust himself while Piccolo watched the battle.  
  
Rubius hesitated briefly, then struck out with his power and fist, willing to finish her off before taking the crystal, even against his prince's orders. Serena blocked him, throwing a right cross of her own and battle was joined. Darien had grabbed Reenie now, so she didn't have to worry about her, and Serena wanted to end this once and for all. This man had caused so much pain.he had gone after her FAMILY! "No more, NO MORE OF YOU! No more kidnapping, no more terrorizing and fearing, no MORE!" She knocked Rubius to the ground, ready to deliver the final blow when she halted, unable to kill him, not with Reenie watching her. Settling for knocking him out, she turned and walked back, nearly falling several times. Rubius had gotten in a few good hits. Nodding to Tuxedo Mask, she flew off with the others, not knowing he followed her, Reenie held in his arms, asleep.  
  
Landing roughly in an alley, she told the others she just need a breather and to go on. All but Trunks left her alone.  
  
"Rena?"  
  
"I'll be ok, I think he broke one of my ribs, nothing bad."  
  
Trunks wrapped her into a comforting hug as she slumped hard against him, neither one knowing they had an observer overhead on the roof.  
  
"He went after my family, Trunks, and I wasn't there to help him. Now Rei took Sammy back to tell him the truth, and I can't protect them. Trunks, what if he just kills one of them now? I can't let them be hurt because of me!" Tears leaked down her face into Trunks's shirt as she wept for those she knew would be hurt.  
  
"Shhh, it will be ok, Serena, we can protect them, I promise we can find a way. I know you didn't finish him off because of Reenie, but maybe it would have been better, at least right now."  
  
Darien was furious. He should be the one down there, not this stranger, it shouild be HIM comforting and advising her!  
  
Serena straightened, shaking her head to clear it, back to business. "I won't let Reenie see what I had to at that age, it changed me, and I won't let her lose her innocence that way. Now, I saw you touch Rubius on the way out, you read his mind, probably most of it anyway. What did you learn that I can use?"  
  
Trunks smiled. 'All business, that's my Rena.' "He is not the main guy behind all this. I sensed another, a more senior person, a Prince Diamond, and another, Wiseman. They seem to be the ones in charge. Apparently they are attacking in the future as well, and want to defeat you here to defeat you there, but you already knew about the future with Reenie here."  
  
Darien nodded silently, he knew Reenie was from the future.but this...  
  
Serena nodded, thinking. "Being Saiyan has it advantages, thanks Trunks, I owe you, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"There is one more thing Serena. He was thinking about Darien. Something about dreams this Wiseman is sending him."  
  
Nearly falling, Darien realized it had all been a trick, a trap! And he had fallen for it!  
  
Shedding a single tear, Serena nodded. "I feared it was like that. It doesn't matter." Shaking her head again, she flew up and off, Trunks following her.  
  
'WHY? Why did I let those DAMNED dreams tear her away?! I love her so much, but she deserves happiness, and it seems this Trunks guy is there for her. I need to explain myself, and I leave her in peace, she doesn't need me now.' Rising with Reenie, he began to journey to the Shrine to confess. Being watched, unbeknownst to him, by a very protective Saiyan prince.  
  
When he reached the Shine, he walked in, passing Reenie to Lita as he passed, aware of the looks he was getting. He appraoched Serena, his sadness and pain not seen by his cool face and stride. "Serena, may I have a word with you, in private?"  
  
She looked up at him and he allowed himself to gaze into her eyes for the first time in so long, so very long. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and he saw pain and fear of hers, of him. He wanted to die right then and there. Yet, she nodded and led him outside, neither aware of the Prince on the roof, watching and making his power level. 'If her hurts her again..'  
  
"Serena, I know that I hurt you, and I won't try to break you and this Trunks up, but you should know why I did what I did."  
  
Serena started t interrupted him and he put his hand over her mouth gently to silence her. "Please, let me tell you. I have this dream over and over, and we are being married. God, you are gorgeous, and I am there, waiting for you. And just as we kiss to bind ourselves, you are taken from me. I hear you cry out for me, but I cannot find you.and you die. A voice warns me to leave you alone, or you will die. I won't let you die, Serena. I swear, I will go first, I won't let you get hurt because of me!  
  
"I know now it is a trick, and it wasn't real, Serena, but before I leave you to this Trunks, I wanted you to know, and I hope, maybe, someday, you can forgive me. I don't deserve you after all the pain I caused, so I will go, but I will be there to help if you need me." Darien felt tears falling from his eyes as he started to move away, knowing this was the last time he could be near her. He would die without her, but maybe them he would be with her in death, he could hope. As he turned, he heard the one thing he had never thought to hear.  
  
"Darien, PLEASE, don't go."  
  
Unbelievingly he turned, seeing her sky blue eyes staring into his. "Darien, I can forgive you. How can I not? I love you, as much as I or any incarnation of me, ever has."  
  
Darien hesitantly reached out, pulling her to him. She came slowly, still hurting, but finally at peace, resting her head on his broad chest, hearing his familiar heartbeat. 'Dende, I missed this!'  
  
"I swear to you, Serena, I will make this up to you, I swear it, my love. But." He pulled away to look at her. "What about Trunks?"  
  
"Ah, he'll be happy I am happy, though he won't be happy with you for a while. After all, he always was a protective brother."  
  
"BROTHER??!"  
  
Serena nodded, tracing his jaw with her finger. The distance closed between them, their lips brushing, a reunion of souls. Before anything went too far, however, a gruff and demanding voice was heard from behind them. "Well, looks like it worked. Now stop touching my daughter or I will rip your lips off and feed them to the birds."  
  
Darien pulled away to stare at Vegeta. "Daughter?"  
  
Serena laughed, her voice a joyful bell in the area. "It's a long story, and you should hear it. Come, Darien, it's time you got to know my family, my real one, and then we have to plan." Wrapping her hand in his, she led him inside to meet a new and improved group of fighters and family. 


	5. Strategy, Decisions, and more Training

OK, I have a few words before we get started. First off, I am SO SORRY for the week delay, we had a few crisis's happen around home here. But thank you all for reviewing my fanfic, a large part of my motivation is to create something that others can enjoy as much as I love writing it, so thanks again, and please, KEEP IT COMING!!  
  
Next on the agenda, to those of you who keep coming back for more and really like this, I am thinking of writing another two fanfics, one about DBZ, and another on Star Trek the Next Generation. If you like the ideas, LET ME KNOW, I love the feedback.  
  
Third, if you want to post my fanfic on any other website, I only ask that you consult me first, my e-mails are in chapters 2 and 4, and I will probably say yes, I just want to know where my stuff is going.  
  
OK, finally, the standard disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon, DBZ, Star Trek, or anything else in this fic. I just come up with the plot and the pairings, which I hope you agree with and like, so don't sue me, yadda, yadda, yadda. OK, onward!  
  
Chapter 5: Strategy, Decisions, and more Training(naturally)  
  
Everyone in the room, including Sammy, who was currently being talked to by Ami and Rei, looked up when Serena and Darien entered, Vegeta following close behind, his usual scowl in place. The Scouts instantly grinned and leapt up to rush the couple, questioning how it went, are you two together for good now, did you make up, how was the kiss? That last from Mina made Serena and Darien turn varying shades of red and pink, causing a flurry of giggles from the Scouts and Bra. After the all had settled; Serena nestled against Darien's side with Reeine in her lap; Vegeta leaning against the wall by a seated Bulma, who seemed to think his legs made a comfey post to lean her back against; Trunks on the other side of Serena, throwing an annoyed glance at Darien on occasion, with Mina settling subtly beside him; the other Scouts in a semi-circle directly across from Bulma, Bra, and Piccolo; Serena got down to business.  
  
"Okay, Darien, hang on, I want to deal with Sammy first." Serena straightened and turned to look at Sammy. "Sammy, since you saw me de- transform, you know I am Sailor Moon."  
  
Sammy nodded. "I STILL can't believe it! MY klutz sister is Sailor Moon??! You can't even pass basic MATH! It's not possible!"  
  
Serena suddenly seemed to come to a decision and stood, taking her broach with the crystal out. "Sammy, it is better and far less dangerous for you to keep thinking that way." The Silver Crystal shot a small beam of white light into Sammy's forehead and he slumped, asleep. "I will take him home with me when all this is over, but he won't remember anything." Gently, she picked him up and lay him on a futon in a corner, returning to her previous position beside Darien. "Now, Darien, we have a lot to tell you."  
  
"We? Who or what or...just what is going on here?" Darien was clearly confused.  
  
Serena chuckled and began her story. "These two people," she gestured to Bulma and Vegeta, "raised me. Almost everything you think you know about me in this life is a lie, a cover to protect me and to test all of you. When I was just a baby I was found in a forest by Bulma here............and when Pluto found out she told me I could act like myself and let my powers show because they would know anyways. So now they are here for me, and we are training the scouts, and you, if you want, to raise our power to defeat Rubius, and whoever this Diamond and Wiseman is. Especially Wiseman." Her face was dark and grave. "No one does what he did and gets away with it."  
  
Darien laid a comforting arm around her shoulders and she relaxed with a grateful smile. Pulling him to his feet, she led him over to "meet the folks and bro and sis."  
  
"Darien, this is Bulma, my mom, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan race and my father, Trunks, my brother you have met, and Bra, my younger sister."  
  
Trying to get himself out of the hot water he knew he was in with them, he bowed gravely to Vegeta and Bulma, and was startled by a brief hug from Bulma. "I know how much a pain princes can be by nature, so I am giving you a clean slate. Welcome to our family, Darien." Bulma smiled at him then and he returned it, watching the playful elbow she gave her husband in the side.  
  
Next he offered hand to Trunks, who took it and shook it firmly. 'OW!! A little too firmly!' He gave no sign of pain as he let go, even though his hand was damn near broken. Finally he received a bear hug from Bra, who then turned to Serena and made a few choice remarks. "No wonder you like him. Great chest, nice butt too." Darien turned beat red as Serena laughed at the comment and his discomfiture.  
  
Finally came the final introduction. "Darien," Serena pulled Reenie forward. "May I finally introduce you to Neo-Princess Serenity, Princess of the Earth and Moon, Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon, and King Endymion of the Earth."  
  
Reenie curtsied. "Hello, Father."  
  
Darien passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. The Scouts, Bulma, and Bra instantly broke out into guffaws, Ami applauding Serena's introduction while Rei critiqued her form and Lita absently kicked Darien in his leg, just to be sure he wasn't dead.  
  
After the group sobered and Darien was revived, Serena laid out the situation. "Rubius discovered who I was. Soon, through me, he will figure out who you all are too. We are strong enough to take him out, but we know nothing of how strong his bosses are. The problem is that we can't get enough training done here worrying about our families and school and monsters, there has to be something different, or we will be no match for these guys."  
  
Trunks spoke up. "From my impressions, Wiseman is by far the strongest, and he has something called a dark crystal to give him further energy. I could not tell how strong he was, but this Rubius is comparable to an Android in strength from what I hear, and he is deathly afraid of Wiseman. So this Wiseman may even give us Saiyans a little trouble." Vegeta scowled dangerously at this assessment but remained silent after a pointed look from Bulma.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward. "If we could take them home to train them, this would go much faster. In weeks they could be immensely strong, and if we used the hyperbolic time chamber it would be sped more. Plus there would be more of us to train them, Goku, Gohan, and Goten could help us, and that would free Rena up to train harder as well."  
  
Rei leapt to her feet. "No way! We aren't leaving our families alone for weeks! Rubius could slaughter half of Tokyo in that time, and there would be no one to stop him."  
  
Serena sat quietly before commenting in a low voice. "Maybe not, maybe not." Pulling out her communicator, she retuned it can sent out a call. "N and U, this is Serenity. My identity has been compromised by the enemy Dark Moon Family, I and the inners are going to my parents' universe to train, I need you to protect the city and especially our families."  
  
After a few seconds a deep voice returned. "This is U. Acknowledged, we will arrive in town this evening by eight. Out."  
  
Closing the communicator, Serena looked up. "Our families will be safe. These two will never allow them to come to harm."  
  
Mina looked over with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. "Who was that? How do we know that our families will be all right?"  
  
"I cannot tell you who it was, and you will have to trust me, they are able to do the job." The Scouts looked uncomfortable, but nodded. "Now we can either come up with an excuse to leave, or else I can hypnotize all our families into believing we are gone to a camp for three weeks, that should be sufficient."  
  
Ami, Mina, and Rei opted for the hypnosis while Lita called herself into school and told her best friend, Ken, she would be gone for a while, it was the most she could do as she had no living family. Darien phoned his job and took four weeks vacation he had saved up. Serena saved her family for last, using the crystal on them around seven and meeting the others in the park at seven forty-five. They had an unexpected visitor in their midst.  
  
"Serenity." Pluto bowed. "Are you all prepared?" As introductions had already been made, they nodded. A dark mist surrounded them then disappeared just as quickly, revealing the fabled Gates of Time. With a swing of her staff Pluto opened the gates, displaying the Capsule Corp. building. "Go. I will return for you in three weeks, be prepared." The Scouts and Z-Fighters entered the Gates and appeared outside the building.  
  
"Home." Serena smiled brightly, as did Bulma and Bra. Vegeta smirked privately.  
  
Almost immediately Goku was in their midst, having used the instant transmission as soon as he had sensed their energy. "Hey Guys! I thoug---- RENA! You're back!" He grabed Serena up in a bear hug as son as he laid eyes on her.  
  
Serena gasped from the sudden hug. "Nice...to see you..too, Uncle Goku.NEED AIR!!"  
  
Goku dropped her in a rush. "Oops, sorry, Rena. Hehe. It's so GREAT to see you back! Wait till I tell everyone! Hang on, I gotta tell Chi-Chi!" Placing two fingers on his forehead, he vanished again.  
  
Rena shook her head. "I always hated it when he did that." She laughed then and turned back to her friends and boyfriend. "That was Goku. He and my Dad are the two strongest people on the planet, so he will probably be training with us. Let's go in, I have a lot to tell you guys about." With her leading the way, the group entered Capsule Corp. and began to settle in.  
  
Not an hour later Goku was back. "HEY! Chi-Chi is so thrilled Rena is back, she is cooking and wants everyone to come over!"  
  
"Uncle Goku, you probably should warn her that a few extras will be coming." Serena/Rena gestured at each person in turn. "These are my friends, the scouts. Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita. They, and my boyfriend Darien, need to be trained so we can defeat the evil in our own universe. Could you help us, Uncle Goku? PLEASE??" She made her puppy dog eyes at him, the look no one could ever refuse.  
  
"Sure, I will ask the boys if they would help out too. See you around six!" With that, he was gone again. 'Uncle Goku, heh, he never changes.'  
  
After several hours, they all piled into two cars, one driven by Bulma and the other driven by Trunks, and headed for the Son house. The scouts had all been briefed on who was who and not to do, for instance, commenting on age or school around Chi-Chi was a definite no no.  
  
Arriving at the house, they were immediately bombarded. A tearful Chi- Chi hugged Serena just before a man a few years older than her did the same. From his looks, this had to be Gohan. Darien bristled slightly but kept his cool, even as the girls noticed Gohan. Ami in particular seemed fascinated with him. In her mind, he seemed to exude an aura of determination and wisdom, combined with an innocence that was quite charming. 'Suddenly training is looking much better....'  
  
Suddenly a smaller version of Goku came flying into the group. Goten, obviously. Rei was drawn to him, findind his casual but exuberant manner appealing and totally disarming. 'I wonder if I can train him, I mean WITH him, instead of training with Vegeta......'  
  
Piccolo stood a distance off, watching the group. A small, quiet small played over his face for a minute. After all they had been through, they needed this break, especially Rena and Lita. In training her, he had learned much about Lita, how she lost her family, how alone she had been before she met the others. In many ways they were similar, so similar in their pain and personality. She seemed to accept him without question and did not pry like Bulma and Chi-Chi tended to. Learning how to fight was a genuine pleasure for her, and training her was no difficulty...he could see himself even spending time with her...and maybe more.  
  
So lost in thought, he missed the furtive glances Lita was tossing his way on occasion. 'He is so mysterious, but I know he has been in pain before, like me. Maybe we are more alike than I think...maybe we could be friends, or even...'  
  
Trunks was watching Mina quietly, keeping an eye on her. For some inexplicable reason, he was drawn to her. She was almost his polar opposite, so outgoing and caring, bubbling with enthusiasm, while he was more reserved, but she drew him out, and he found himself liking her, thinking of her as more than someone to train....maybe much more indeed.  
  
Gohan was fascinated by the timid Ami. She seemed so shy, yet he sensed a deep reservoir of strength in her. During the first few minutes of discussion, he saw two of the others, Mina and Rei, go to her for advise which she seemed to dispense wisely. After a word with Trunks he understood why, she was the intellect of the group. He watched her curiously as she interacted with the others. In many ways they shared this aspect of their lives, as he too was viewed as the problem solver of the Z- Warriors. 'Perhaps they could meet and talk more about this, who knew how many other things they might share?' An inner voice laughed at Gohan quietly. 'You mean meet and flirt, admit it.'  
  
Mina observed Trunks quietly from a distance. 'Wow, he is so hot. Nice body, good personality..now all I have to do is catch him.' Firmly deciding that Trunks was going to continue training her, she resolved to have a chat with Serena about it later before heading off to meet everyone in the new influx of people. 'This must be those others, Yamcha and Tien and Krillun and so forth.....'  
  
Goten watched Rei and Serena banter as the others arrived. 'That Rei, she really has fire in her....I wonder if she's single...and could I help train her?'  
  
The evening passed in a flurry of introductions and greetings. A demonstration of Saiyan ideas on barbeque, the quick way. Ki blasts did have their uses after all. Hilarious anecdotes from Serena's childhood followed along with various and sundry threats about revealing more information. Finally, after everyone was stuffed, it was time to get down to business.  
  
Vegeta outlined the situation for Gohan, Goku, and Goten, bringing them up to speed. Trainers were rotated, more reasonable matches made. Trunks would still be training Mina, much to their secret delight, and Piccolo would still train Lita, under his suggestion. Gohan would train Ami as they were both the more intellectual ones and could possibly communicate better in that fashion. Vegeta insisted he train Darien, for reasons he refused to disclose. Darien, afraid of giving insult, accepted, much to Serena's dismay, she knew how much Vegeta could dish out. Since Serena needed to increase her strength quickly and was the most powerful scout, Goku would train her, especially in the kaio ken techniques. That left Goten training Rei, and also gave him the sympathies of the others, those two would be interesting. If they did not make progress, someone would switch, but for now, everything was ready. The Sons went inside as the other drove off, Darien and the scouts electing to sleep at Capsule Corp. for their stay. Everyone needed a good night sleep. TRAINING WOULD BEGIN AT DAWN. 


	6. Singles, Doubles, and High Gravity Rolle...

OK, thank you again for the reviews, you guys have no idea how much they help me keep writing. Things have been really hectic lately, college has restarted, but I promise I will try to keep the chapter coming out if you all promise to keep reviewing. Deal? GREAT! I will try not to disappoint you!  
  
Next, congrats to my friend, who I will nickname Mich, who just had triplets recently! Congrats, but I would not want diaper duty! Anyhow, she had 2 girls and a boy, so grats to her and her hubby.  
  
I also want to thank all my friends who have been supporting me in this, even when I nearly was forbidden to write by my parents. You guys are lifesavers! Thanks so much!  
  
And finally, as usual, standard disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ. If you want to talk to me about my fanfic and don't want to leave a review, my e-mails are in chapters 2 and 4. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6: SINGLES, DOUBLES AND HIGH GRAVITY ROLLERS  
  
Dawn came early in the Briefs residence. Around five AM everyone was routed from their beds, much to the disgust of Rei, Mina, and Lita. Ami, Serena, and Darien had no problem getting up, Darien normally was by that time to prepare for his morning run, Ami was up to study before school, and Serena was accustomed to her father's idea of sleeping in.  
  
Breakfast, it was decided, was worth waking up for. Oatmeal, cereal, French toast, scrambled eggs, anything you wanted was there. Fortunately for the Scouts, they got to it before Vegeta. Unfortunately for Vegeta, that left him only three bowls of oatmeal. Everything else had been consumed, by five hungry and energetic teenage girls, who he promptly concluded had eating habits worse than Saiyans. 'Not even Kakarotto eats that much!' After breakfast, the day began with a three mile run. Darien and Serena for their heightened strength, got to wear twenty pound weights on each leg. Serena wore an extra fifty, not what she normally did, but it was enough. Darien added ten pounds on each arm while the scouts wore ten on each arm and leg. The new gravity room was huge, gym sized, and had a track inside, five laps for a mile. Gravity was set to five gees, making everything five times as heavy. Training had begun.  
  
After morning stretches and laps were done, everyone got a thirty minute breather before they separated with their specific trainers to reassemble in the late afternoon. Serena and Goku took off into the wilderness East of the city to train while Piccolo and Lita headed West, Goten and Rei took South and Gohan and Ami flew North to begin. Trunks and Mina went to the old gravity room at Capsule Corp. while Darien was prodded back into the newer one by Vegeta.....this would be fun.  
  
Serena and Goku flew for several minutes before landing out in a mountainous area. Without preamble, they began to spar lightly, not seriously yet. After a few minutes, they began to talk.  
  
"Serena, you have lost some of your edge."  
  
"I know, Goku. That's what I am here to get back..I will need every edge I can get."  
  
"Rena, is this enemy as bad as Trunks and Vegeta let on, or were they blowing their part up?"  
  
She paused mid-lunge to consider for a moment. "The guy we took out was as strong as an Android, give or take a little. Now, knowing they get stronger as the rank goes up.....I don't know Goku. This Prince Diamond is probably easily as strong or stronger than Cell was. And if Wiseman is above him in power....it could be real trouble. I have died once, watched them all die before my eyes and couldn't stop it. I don't want to live through that again." She somberly looked at Goku.  
  
"Rena, I promise, I will teach you and the others everything I can to help." He gave a reassuring grin. "Come on, back to it, and no more heavy stuff until afterwords." As they resumed, he obviously meant in conversation, not training. The pace rose, not hard yet, but just below it, leaving only minimal time to chat.  
  
"Goku," jab, left cross, "What happened to Videl?" Dodge, uppercut, block. "I didn't see her yesterday." Block, weave, spin kick, reverse elbow.  
  
"Left." Block, punch, roundhouse. "She just left about." Left- right combo, right hook, "a year after you." Attempted headlock, block, jump, lunge, snap kick. "She and Gohan each have Pan," reverse kick, "six months of the year."  
  
"Never liked her." Ki blast, signaling time to kick it up another notch. No more words were exchanged as they began to move faster than the eye could follow, trading blows and blasts with ever increasing fury.  
  
Lita was sparing as well, against two Piccolos. His split form technique was certainly effective. 'Damn him, I can barely keep up, and this is LIGHT for him!' Several seconds later Lita was sent crashing to the ground with an "oof" sound. Growling, she climbed back to her feet as he refused into just one Piccolo. 'One is more than enough. Damn green...' She launched herself at him, fist raised to strike. 'I am NOT giving up!!'  
  
Piccolo watched her come, marveling at her determination. 'Six times, and she keeps coming. She never stops. Oh well, neither do I.' He almost smirked as he blocked her punch and began to spar. She had already bettered her performance considerably since the first time he had trained her, even since this session began. She pounded away at him relentlessly. In the back of his mind he noted her fluid movements, almost drawn to her, but he focused on the task at hand. Time later for such things, after the training was done.  
  
'He's good, I will give him that.' Lita weaved and dodged his counter moves even as she continued her attack. He moved with such assurance, almost grace. Around him she felt safe, for the first time since her parents died, almost like she drew on his silent composure and strength. 'Best of all, he's NOTHING like Freddy. Maybe he's even better.' Regulating her thoughts to the back of her mind with the internal promise to talk to the other scouts later about it, she intensified her attacks, trying to find a hole in Piccolo's defenses....it wasn't going to be easy. But then, Lita Kino, the Sailor Scout of Jupiter, always loved a challenge.  
  
Goten and Rei hovered in the air about thirty feet from each other. Both were watching the other warily. Rei watched him with alert eyes, looking for an opportunity to strike, but her eyes were predatory in more ways than one, unbeknownst to Goten. 'He's so hot, and he has this funny attitude, innocent, but still strong.' She shot at him, bracing for an attack and defense at the same time, swinging her leg around in a strike while she was ready to deliver an upper arm counter. Each time she hit but missed or was blocked speared her temper another notch.  
  
Ducking her attack, Goten watched her face redden, a sign of her temper. 'She's a fiery one, in more ways than one!' After three more failed attacks, she screamed and came at him in a flurry of moves. She was fast, but untrained, but her anger was also spiking her power and speed, making up for much. NOW she was fighting mad, and if she could learn to harness this...he almost felt sorry for anyone who crossed her path. 'Still, she does have something about her, alluring, even with her temper, I would LOVE to date her....or more.'  
  
Ami sat quietly as Gohan explained the techniques to her. The analytical part of her brain was categorizing and filing everything he said or demonstrated, occasionally prompting a comment of question from her. The other, more emotional side of her, on the other hand, was ogling his well muscled arms and chest under the guise of paying attention. Oh, she way paying attention all right. 'Boy, he is so cute, and smart too..I wonder what it would feel like for him to hold me in those arms...mmmmmnnnnnnnnn.' Leaning forward, both sides of her rejoiced momentarily before he motioned her to rise. Time to spar again.  
  
Gohan was pleased to have so attentive an audience, one eager to learn, and even fight. Glancing at her from time to time, he noted that she was beautiful, almost delicate. Yet under all that was a strength that was nothing short of amazing. She was the brains and pillar of the group, the calm, centered one. Just the night before he had seen her help others while bottling up her own needs. 'I wish I could comfort her, hold her, just for a moment.' Finishing his explanation, he motioned her to her feet, ready to spar. She was gaining in speed and strength rapidly, improving at a rate that was surprising to even him. Soon, they would be ready. Weeks at most.  
  
Trunks observed Mina as she went through the routine he had demonstrated. Her form was quite good, and she was a perfectionist. Every time he increased the gravity she just went for it again, sparing or practicing with determination. 'She just won't give up. I gotta admit, I like this girl...'Walking around her moving form, he moved towards the gravity panel, intent on increasing the gravity. However, he neglected to tell her.  
  
Mina had peripheral sense of Trunks, focusing on her workout. He had soundly beat her in sparring, something she was unused to, being able to pull off an occasional victory against even Lita. Not practicing the routines he had showed her, 'and what a show it was....' She saw him cross in front of her, watching her as well. Wearing that black tank top and cargo pants, he was very attractive, drop dead gorgeous even. Momentarily distracted, the sudden gravity increase and shift caught her off guard. Having been fifteen feet in the air, the effect was devastation, sending her plummeting down. She braced for impact, and she felt one, but not with the floor as she had expected, but with a warm chest and strong arms. 'I should fall like this more often.'  
  
Hitting the specified increase, he immediately sensed Mina start to fall. Instinct took over Trunks and he was under her instantly, arms out, catching her. Air was knocked from her, but there was no real harm done, and Trunks found himself thinking he should pull this stunt more often. He looked down at her, face only centimeters away. "You were not paying attention."  
  
Mina's mouth was suddenly dry. He hadn't put her down, and he was SO close....Had to focus. "No, I wasn't."  
  
"Why not?" He stared into her eyes.  
  
"I, uh..." Blue eyes were boring into hers. 'If he doesn't stop that, I'm gonna burn up fight here.' "I was focused on something."  
  
"What was it?" He was slowly moving closer, almost at a snail's pace, and totally unconsciously.  
  
'Oh, God, he's getting closer..it's getting warm in here too.' Mina blushed but kept focused on his eyes, which were getting closer by the second. "I, it was, uh-" She was cut off as their lips came together. 'Hello...thank you, whoever.' All other thought quickly became impossible as he sat with her on the floor, the kiss deepening and hands beginning to wander .........  
  
Darien was in definite pain. Vegeta was merciless. 'Spar to see where you are, he said. Nothing harsh he said. HAH! Bullshit is what I say.' Though no bruises were visible, Darien was marked with them over half his body. Problem was, that half was covered. Once the shit had been unilaterally beaten out of him, he was taught how to control his ki. It was relatively easy. Breathing, now that was hard. After ki was learned, he was taught how to apply it. His roses were infused with the energy, and more deadly than ever. His speed had increased with them, as has their accuracy and once they impacted, they either went all the way though, or exploded when stopped. While this would come in handy, he still hurt. Vegeta had taken great delight in explaining why he had been so vicious at that. It would take him a week to just heal all the damage from this one session.  
  
Vegeta watched as Darien slumped against the wall. His face was pale with pain, all of which Vegeta was all to proud to claim responsibility for. He had even painstakingly explained exactly why he beat the living daylights out of him. First, this little shit had hurt his daughter, and deeply. No one messed with Vegeta's family. No one. Next, this was a down payment on if he should ever do it again. No wounds were visible, he had been careful of that. If he looked like he had had the living hell beat out of him, Rena would shit a brick and be pissed as hell. Likely she would recruit Bulma and he would not see his bed for a month nor eat. However, if she saw where these bruises would be, he needed to have a very serious talk with her, better yet, let Bulma talk to her, he really didn't want to discuss THAT subject with his daughter. Some things not even a Saiyan Prince willingly tackled. Noting the time, he headed for Darien, having finally decided to give him a Senzu bean. He had kept going, even when in pain, he got credit for that. A little. But only a little. The senzu better kick in quick, the others would be back soon.  
  
When Darien, fully healed and warned, and Vegeta emerged from the gravity room, almost all the others were there. Only Trunks and Mina were missing, and it was assumed they would be along soon. Serena went quickly to Darien, checking him over before embracing him. She looked over his shoulder at her father, mouthing a simple thank you. He nodded in reply, accepting the entire scene.  
  
After a few minutes discussion, Serena openly spoke up about what was on everyone's mind. "Hey, I wonder what's keeping Mina and Trunks?"  
  
When it was confirmed that they were not inside, the entire group headed over to the old gravity room, intent on seeing what the hold up was. Serena vaulted up the steps, surprised that she could not see through the window in the door. 'Odd, black, like there is no light or something is over it..' With a mental shrug she opened the door and walked in, stopping dead in her tracks before backing quickly up and out of the chamber, her hand covering her eyes. 'Now I know how the scouts feel when they walk in on Darien and I making out.'  
  
Vegeta, surprised at her quick exit, glanced into the chamber and halted in shock. The reason the window was black was, simply, that Trunks's shirt had been thrown over it. The two were entwined in a heavy make out session. His shirt was over the door, hers was on, but not by much, and his hands were under it. Their hair was mussed but it looked like they bad been.busy.for only a brief time. Bulma, wondering what the hold up was, stuck her head around Vegeta and promptly froze for a moment as well. Then, calmly, she walked down the stairs and grabbed the garden hose. Walking back up, she attached the high pressure nozzle. Moving around Vegeta, she aimed and fired, turning the icy water on full blast.  
  
The dual screams were loud and amusing. The two culprits emerged moments later, looking very wet, very disheveled, very embarrassed, and very irritated. Everyone else, except Vegeta and Piccolo was laughing hardily. Mina's face was red, her normally voluminous hair was flat and plastered to her face and back. Trunks was breathing heavily, red from the hairline to about mid chest level. Was that a nail mark on his shoulder? A quirked eyebrow was the only change in Vegeta's expression, Bulma, on the other hand, was fuming.  
  
"From now on, I am watching you two train." Bulma's voice brooked no argument, and none was offered. The two water-logged teens were ushered inside while the group settled down again. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was inside, discussing training. The girls and Darien had improved in just one session, and it was a decisive improvement. In a matter of weeks, they would be ready. Deciding to keep training schedules the same, with the exception of Bulma setting in on Trunks and Mina's sessions from now on.  
  
During dinner, each ate their fill, making Bulma grateful she owned a huge corporation, or the grocery bills alone would bankrupt her. After another hour or two of chatting, the Sons left for home, Piccolo leaving soon after. Each said their goodbyes to their trainee. Piccolo actually softened up to Lita, reaching out for a moment before flying off. Goten had brashly asked Rei out, and, to everyone's surprise, she accepted. Gohan and Ami shared a glance as he left, leading the other scouts to speculate on their relationship. Within hours, however, it was a moot point as everyone was asleep, Trunks and Mina locked firmly in their rooms, and were Darien and Serena. Just in case of sleepwalking Bulma had said. She needn't have worried, they all needed the rest, they had a long few weeks ahead of them. 


	7. TRAINING, DATING, AND LINKS FORGED an i...

OK, here we go again, chapter seven. This is an interlude, showing kind of what is going on during the weeks in the Dragon Ball Z universe. I know its not very long, but only a few really important things happen, so this is a short one and I promise to have chapter 8 out soon. I have to apologize for this being a little late, but my life, such as it is, has been really busy and with 3 new jobs, it is not slowing down. So my chapters may be a little slow from time to time in coming out, but I will try, that is all I can promise.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: TRAINING, DATING, AND LINKS FORGED (an interlude)  
  
Over the next week, training continued and intensified.  
  
Darien was no longer beaten daily, at least not outside the norms for training with Vegeta. His roses were deadly now, he learned control enough to chance their trajectory mid-flight. No more dodges. Physically he progressed at an astounding rate, easily maneuvering in seventy-five gravities by the end of the week. His strength in ki fighting was growing as well, already he could handle the final flash attack and the galactic gun. Maybe he could be worth of Rena.eventually. 'But he has a LONG way to go.'  
  
Serena was improving rapidly as well, advancing to her previous level and beyond under Goku's tutelage. She had mastered the instant transmission in only days when it had taken him a week. 'If this is in her normal form, how much stronger will she be as Sailor Moon?'  
  
Mina was growing in power daily, her moves bespoke grace but an underlying power, like that of a lioness. True to her word, Bulma watched their training sessions, but Mina and Trunks behaved themselves in the gravity room. They had almost nightly dates, both came home walking on air, literally in some cases. Serena and Lita joking referred to the couple as Venus and Eros, but never in ear shot.  
  
Gohan and Ami actively trained and studied together, even having the occasional date. Ami was quiet, as always, but seemed to warm almost immediately when Gohan was around. Gohan was obviously proud of her progress and likewise attracted to her, seeking advice from Krillun and Yamcha on the subject.  
  
Lita and Piccolo seemed to be circling each other, and not just in sparring. Neither quite knew how to approach the other on any subject other than fighting. Piccolo quietly simmered, even as he still denied to himself that he felt what he was obviously feeling, a very strong attraction, for this woman-warrior he was training. An attraction, he reminded himself, that being a Namek was physically incompatible and should be better off ignored. Lita, on the other hand, was ranting and raving to her friends, venting her frustrations to the world. After many hours of this, Serena, Mina, Ami, and Rei locked her into a gravity room, throwing in Piccolo in shortly there after. The two of them trained, sat in stony silence, fumed, and, finally, talked. After a few hours they were released, and though thoroughly pissed at the other scouts, seemed more at ease with each other. Neither was being very demonstrative, but that was their way, and a definite familiarity existed between them.  
  
Rei's dates with Goten were frequent, almost on a daily basis following training. In training he was a slave driver, pushing every button he could to anger, infuriate, and basically make her blow her top, but outside training, he was kind, caring, almost loving. Rei often spoke of him, half in anger, half in a dreamy tone not often heard from her. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Serena, and Mina laid bets on how long it would be before they either killed each other or got engaged.  
  
Finally, on a date two weeks later, Ami and Gohan were holding hands, walking on the beach when both staggered as power flowed between them with a deep, rushing force. Ami suddenly appeared in a dress identical to Serena's Princess dress in every way except for being a deep royal blue instead of white, the symbol of Mercury burned brightly on her forehead. Instantaneously, the same symbol erupted on Gohan's forehead, an odd armor flowing over him, his normal civvies changing like water to a blue armor, similar to his Saiyan armor from Namek or his Cell training. After the initial flare, both held to each other for a long moment, recovering their equilibrium before looking to each other for answers. The questioning look became a soul-searching gaze between two young soul mates and they slowly drew closer. On a beach, under the stars, the kissed for the first time, gently, without hurry, and at total peace. Eventually they broke apart, and flew home slowly, arms entwined, holding each other close. When they arrived at Capsule Corp. Serena promptly grinned, explaining that a link, like the one she shared with Darien had been forged, each gaining power and strength from the other. When asked if more of this was going to happen, she merely smiled mysteriously and cuddled back into Darien's arms contently. Each would have to learn for themselves.  
  
The next day Rei and Goten were training out in the wilderness as usual, each moving at near lightning speed. Goten was being especially annoying and provoking today, sending Rei's temper over the edge several times. The last time of the day began with his cutting insults. Rei flew at him in a rage that he was braced for, ready for the beating she would try to administer. She fists flew like trip hammer blows, kicks aimed with pin point accuracy. They moved back and forth in the air like in a deadly but beautiful dance, each flushed from the exertion. Locking eyes for a moment, they froze before being gripped by power, flowing from one to the other and back in a rapid current. The symbol of Mars shone like a beacon on Rei's forehead as she floated several feet back and stiffened, her own red princess dress forming around her. Goten felt a sudden sharp pain on his forehead then a warm power as the same symbol shone on his head. His fighting gi rippled and slowly morphed into armor like Gohan's had been, but a vibrant red in color, the color of fresh blood. After they had steadied, they embraced, holding each other close before enjoying a deep, sensual kiss. Minutes later they returned to Capsule Corp. to show the others. Chi-Chi, who had been thrilled to see her eldest paired with such a bright and beautiful young girl was further delighted to see Rei in the arms of the youngest. Serena grabbed them both in a crushing bear hug followed closely by Mina. The trio of girls then headed off to chat about their guys and feelings, comparing notes on kissing even as Darien conveyed his sympathies, jokingly of course, or at least so he claimed, to the two eventually-to-be-kings. "And may God have mercy on your souls," Darien solemnly intoned.  
  
Trunks and Mina, neither of which had been seen much, due to their busy dating and training schedule were next, undergoing the change while engaged in a make out session. Neither noticed until several moments afterwards the actual transformation what had actually happened, so involved in each other were they. Finally discovering their new attire and power level increase, they promptly decided to figure out how to get out of the armor and dress before going home, some two hours later. Entering the Capsule Corps. And confronting Bulma and Vegeta, Vegeta took one sniff and promptly pronounced them as "mated." Bulma, knowing exactly what that term meant to her husband, wheeled on her son, delivering the loudest and most heart felt lecture of her life. For about 3 sentences before she was silenced by Vegeta's arms encircling her and pulling her against his firm, muscled body. Vegeta quietly whispered several words to her and she turned a deep scarlet, stopping her tirade. Gathering herself, she advised them either not to do this "activity" again, or to use some protection when they did. "After all, trunks," Bulma intoned with a sardonic glee, "how do you think YOU came along?" Trunks had a look of horror as his mother and father walked off to their bedroom, hurriedly rushing out to snag a box of "protection" and a few spare home pregnancy tests, just in case they already had a little Trunks Jr. By the time he returned, he found Mina on the couch, holding her sides from laughing. He nearly swayed in relief when she told she was on the pill for "reasons you will eventually find out, but have absolutely no reason to know now" and had been since before even meeting him. Since the damage was done, neither had locked doors anymore, but were teased constantly by their peers, and questioned by a very embarrassed Ami and eager Rei on exactly HOW do you get off that armor??  
  
Two and a half weeks into training, Lita and Piccolo hovered, facing each other. They were seated in Indian style in mid air, knees just brushing as they meditated, raising their power levels and physical strength. Suddenly a jolt shot between them, Jupiter's sign glowing on her head as she abruptly straightened, her princess dress appearing, draped over her form. Piccolo groaned and stiffened, the signal showing on him as well, but his body hurt like he had been in a battle. Ached like he had had a beating he would never forget. He doubled over as his eyes widened, feeling himself changing. Something unprecedented seemed to be sprouting from him, causing him immense pain, even as his internal organs rearranged themselves. It lasted only seconds, but afterwards, in his armor which looked to be a cross of the Saiyan and Earth styles, he realized exactly what had happened. He was no longer the dual-gender as all Nameks were, able to produce eggs, as he was created, but something new, a definite male if he remembered human and Saiyan anatomy correctly. He held his hands in front of him, looking like he had never seen them before, before glancing at Lita. She was shining in her dress, almost glowing with power and happiness. Piccolo, at that moment, accepted his change, realizing why it happened and who it was meant for. They could be together now, and for the first time in his life, Piccolo smiled widely, for only a moment, before going to Lita. Together, they had much to talk about... 


	8. Whose Fight is this, Anyways!

HI YA!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I am now working four part time jobs other than college, so my schedule is a little packed. This is a few days late in addition to the extra week because fanfiction.net was down over the weekend of the 15th, so I once again apologize.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ or anything of the sort, so don't even. Please don't sue me, I have a grand total of thirty dollars. After I pay rent, I will be in debt by about a hundred, lol, so please don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: JUST WHO'S FIGHT IS THIS ANYWAYS??!  
  
In the half week left to the scouts before Pluto returned for them, their strength rapidly increased, as did their knowledge, both in private and professional venues. Each scout gained strength from their soul mate, and each could draw on it in the same manner that Serena and Darien shared each other's strength. All the girls could now easily maneuver in over two hundred times gravity. By day they trained, by night, they gossiped or went out with their significant others. Lita had confided to the others about Piccolo's change. While he looked no different to them, according to her, he had a few ..interesting. additions that had not been there before. The others took her word for it, but also told their guys, or guy and sister in Serena's case, and soon, Piccolo was hearing every crude "got the balls for it" joke ever written. After a day, Piccolo ended said joked by putting a fist into Goten's face. Though Goten wasn't truly injured, no more jokes were made about size, position, or lack of and organ associated with reproduction in Piccolo's presence or earshot. All in all, with a few minor bumps, things were going smoothly.  
  
The second to last day they had, they only trained in the morning, the afternoon was spent with those they cared for. Lita and Piccolo few off alone for some time together. Nothing was really going to happen, though Lita had perfected the art of French kissing a man with upper and lower fangs. They quietly talked about the possible futures, knowing that he would come back with her for a while but could not stay forever caused them both great pain, though neither freely spoke of it. Only Lita raised the subject, and then reluctantly. Piccolo merely acknowledged the problem and tried to offer what comfort he could, all of his knowledge not giving him the answer they both needed. He held her protectively against himself, knowing that regardless of his going back, she would still fight, and he could not protect her from everything, even if he died trying.  
  
Gohan held Ami in the circle of his arms. They had gone to the area where he had trained as a boy for privacy and some time alone for themselves. He had tried begging, pleading, even shouting with her, but she would not give in like he had been able to get Videl to. Of course, she was so different in so many ways, and he loved her more for it, even if it hurt him. No matter what he tried, she refused to stop fighting these enemies. It was her destiny, she argued, her duty, but he said destiny could change. She agreed, but still refused to stop. He could not protect her from everything, and she herself was one of the things he feared would hurt her more than all else. However, he also understood her feelings. It was her duty to protect her earth, as it was his to protect his own. Nothing, including his mother, ever deterred him before, and it would not stop him or her now. With a sigh, he lowered his lips to the hair, planting a gentle kiss on her head. She burrowed deeper into his embrace, seeking his warmth and comfort. They sat together that way for well over an hour, both gathering strength and comfort for the times ahead. In the late afternoon her head raised as his lowered and they kissed, leaving the future to fend for itself for a time.  
  
Mina and Trunks had firmly decided to worry about their future separation later and had gone out for a night on the town. Together that ate at one of the nicer restaurants, one of the many perks of being heir to a multimillion zeni corporation he said. Following that, they went to a movie, a romance to boot. Finally they would up on one of the cliffs overlooking the city from a distance, alone at last. They sat quietly, content in each other's presence for the time being. The city was slow tonight, hardly anything moving. It was like the world held its silence for the two young lovers to have their one night of peace. That night they used to its fullest, each coming home tired but content. Once back in the scouts' universe, there would be no time for any such activities, not with both her parents and his on the look out now.  
  
Miles away...  
  
"Damn it Rei! I'm a born fighter, let me do this for you!"  
  
"I was born twice to do this now, so back off, Goten! It's my job, my DUTY to protect Serenity and our planet from the nega forces!"  
  
The two teenagers squared off, about ten feet separating the shouting combatants. Rei, possessed of a fiery, no pun intended, temper to begin with, did not take kindly to Goten insisting that she stay out of harm's way. Goten, on the other hand, did not see why she insisted she could fight this foe better than he could and that she absolutely had to risk her life. Each verbal exchange brought them closer, step by step.  
  
"Stubborn mule!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Dictative bastard!"  
  
"Determined witch!"  
  
By now they were inches apart. Suddenly Goten grabbed Rei, crushing her to him as his last conscious thought was jolted through his mind. 'Funny how her temper makes her stronger and also a hell of lot more alluring.' The two lost themselves in each other, Rei making a mental note to thank Mina for information on how to get the armor off as it flared into existence around his body.  
  
Serena and Darien were having a day to themselves, the first time they had had truly alone in quite sometime. Serena was a totally different person here then the one Darien had once gotten to know, and he loved her all the more for showing him this side of herself. She delighted in showing him the woods where she had played and the spot she had been found. Lakes she had once found and swam in became their joint playgrounds, stretching out under the sun to dry in each others' arms. They talked, or just held each other, delighting in the quiet solitude and in each other's company. Their bond communicated more between them than words ever could and it flared with live, love, strength, and reassurance, but there was an undercurrent of unease. As before any battle, Darien feared for her, feared that this would be the she would never return to him from, the one he could not protect her in. Training or no, neither had any illusions about the dangers they would be facing. She likewise feared that he would be killed protecting her or fighting like the others. Unconsciously, Darien's arms tightened around Serena, easing his own fears momentarily and comforting her. Those concerns would be for tomorrow, today, they were just Serena and Darien, normal people, a man and woman out for one last day for normalcy before the storm struck them.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi sat together in the kitchen of their home, talking. Chi- Chi, at least, had known it was inevitable that their boys would both have to go with the girls when they left. She didn't like, and verbally objected to it. Goku was surprised by the whole idea before Chi-Chi stopped ranting for a moment before explaining the entire problem and concept to him. Mentally she sighed. 'I should have known he would be oblivious. After all, this is the man who thought "marriage" as the first course of a meal, and "kiss" was a food.' Once Goku understood, he expressed the thought that he would not expect less of his sons. She still didn't like it. He sat, his arms on the table, head resting on his arms, as she paced the room in front of the table.  
  
Poor man that he was, Goku finally had the first intelligent thought of the day. (took him long enough, didn't it?) "Chi-Chi, if you were going to fight something, possibly to the end, there is no way you could keep me away if there was any way I could get there. Each time I have gone into battle, you tried to either keep the boys here or to come with us unless there was no other way." He stood and walked over behind the now still Chi- Chi, standing right behind her, so close she could feel the heat of his body on her back.  
  
"Their love will protect them, but it is what binds them, forcing the boys to stay would only drive them crazy and they would try to find a way to get there anyways, regardless of what you or I said, and in the end they would resent us for the entire thing. I honestly would not blame them. If someone kept me away from you when you were in danger and I might be able to help, I would kill them. Remember Buu? When I had to watch you die by the hands of that creature, I nearly went insane. Only the knowledge that I could bring you back kept me alive and going, let us win. Let them go, time cannot be still here now that they have formed their bonds unless the bond is totally in one universe of the other from what I understand. Don't put them through that." He wrapped his strong arms around her, feeling her shoulders shaking slightly from her silent tears. Chi-Chi nodded, turning and burying her face in his wide chest, tears soaking into his orange gi. Goku held her close in his strong arms, so gentle with her. She tilted her head up and they kissed gently, like she has taught him those many years ago. Slowly, as it had several times over the years, though sometimes it was faster than a Super Saiyan, the kiss grew into more and the thought of the boys being gone for a while was not so bad at all.  
  
Bulma stood on her bedroom balcony, looking out across the huge backyard of the Capsule Corporation. Tomorrow she, Vegeta, the girls, Bra, Darien, trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten would return to Serena's universe. She and Bra would be there for moral support more than anything she knew, and it was a fact that irked her no end. Thinking back to when she had first found a precious little girl in a forest she smiled slightly. Such a tiny little girl had grown into a beautiful and strong young lady, a princess no less, with her prince, and a destiny, if she could survive the next battles. That was a big if in her mind.  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts was Bulma that she didn't hear Vegeta enter their bedroom and walk towards her. Granted, if he had not wanted her to hear, she would not have, but he was making no such effort, and was more than a little surprised when she did not notice him for some minutes, it was not like her to lower her guard that way. From the shadows he studied her. She had changed since he first met her, yet she looked every bit as beautiful as she ever had to him. He scowled momentarily as he saw her face, etched with lines of worry, though he shared the sentiment. By this time tomorrow, they would back in Serena's world, and readying or in battle. If it were just him fighting, he would have no concerns, except for Bulma if something should happen to him. Now though, this fight would be his daughter's, not his. Hers and her prince's fight, with the scouts. He would help of course, as would the others, especially the others now, soul bonds formed between each scout and her protector and future king. Concentrating, he opened the bond between himself and Bulma. It took some effort, but it was worth it as her expression brightened slightly and she turned to him, pinpointing him easily in the shadows of their room.  
  
Here, in the privacy of their room, Bulma dropped her shields and went to Vegeta, resting against him, in his strength. Through the link he seemed to open on occasion to express what he could or would not in words, she felt his assurance, worry, and there, under everything, his love for her. Only twice had she heard the words "I love you" from him, each time after the birth of their children. Here, silently, she felt more than those mere words could ever express, and, somehow, she knew in that moment that everything would be alright, that they could handle anything. He led he silently inside, one arm tightly around her. They had little time for themselves, the others would return soon and then tomorrow, they would go to watch their daughter and her friends and loved ones fight for their very universe.  
  
Dende shook his head above at the outpost. Thankfully the scouts had not needed the hyperbolic time chamber, but now some of his closest friends would be returning with them to face one of the toughest fights of their lives. In the scouts' universe, there would be no fusion technique to strengthen them if they needed it, and it would be unfamiliar to Gohan and Goten. If they weren't careful, the enemy would easily spot them, further endangering the scouts and civilians, like their families. Going down to see Korin, he decided it was time to gather a new batch of senzu beans, they might need them, though he desperately hoped not. 


	9. A Line Crossed

OK, here we go, chapter nine! Won't be much longer now. I hope you like what I have done with our heroes and heroines, it just felt right. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. MORE, NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! I will be trying to finish this fic soon, lots of chapters, for a competition coming up, so if I get it done, I will post the site and, if you like my fic, PLEASE nominate me for the award! Thanks!  
  
Standard disclaimers, I don't own any of this, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
I also really want to thank my friends who have listened to me ramble all this time, I really appreciate them. I incorporated some of their personalities into these characters, and guys, when you read this, I know you will know what ones, it is fairly obvious, don't cha think? Darien's character in this at first for instance.WOW, dumb ass there, eh? OK, anyways, moving on along, I really appreciate everyone reading this and their reviews!  
  
CHAPTER NINE: A LINE CROSSED  
  
The park in Tokyo was home to many strange occurrences, but a dark portal depositing thirteen individuals at four AM was a new one. The scouts, their significant others, Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra leaped through, landing gently on the grass, still wet with the night's dew. As soon as Serena hit the ground, she was headed for home, calling her "friends" on the communicators. "U and N, we're back and ready for business, you can head on out."  
  
"Ten-four, Serenity. U said to tell you to get someone else to babysit next time and that she is not a guard dog."  
  
Chuckling, Serena replied, "I don't know, N, she manages with those guys around you. Anyhow, get on outta here, this fight is ours."  
  
"Got it and gladly leaving, I have a concert in two days you know. Good fortune, Princess."  
  
"Good luck and see you guys soon, Serenity out." Suddenly she stopped and pivoted. "I just remembered, I am not due back until tomorrow evening." Expressions varied on the faces of the scouts and men, everywhere from startled realization to glee. Room arrangements were quickly figured. Vegeta and Bulma still had their suite reserved at the hotel and Bra could take the couch for a night. Trunks and Mina would share a room next door so that the super-sensitive hearing of Vegeta could play watchdog, much to their disgust. Ami and Rei would bunk at the temple with Gohan and Goten since no one would be around their until the next day. Lita had no problem since she lived alone and Piccolo could easily take the couch, so they said. Serena could take the bed at Darien's apartment and he would go on back to school a day early, college missed was a bitch. At night, barring yomma fights, he could take the couch, supposedly. Confiding to Mina and Ami, Serena mentioned that a king sized bed was so big to be alone in. The comment earned he a look of disgust from Ami and a comment on taking notes and comparing them later from Mina. That day they rested and regrouped, preparing for the coming battles, but none of them knew just how quickly it would come.  
  
The next day, the girls still had until evening until they had to be home, and with the negamoon family being quiet, it was one more day to train, one which might come in handy. So, while the scouts and their guys trained under the watchful eyes of Vegeta, Bulma and Bra decided to take Reenie on a little shopping spree. The mall was crowded that Sunday, people buzzing around like bees in a have. Careful to keep an eye on Reenie, Bra and Bulma set about the pressing and necessary art of...WINDOW SHOPPING!! Unfortunately, an eye would not be enough, for Reenie or themselves.  
  
Across town, heads shot up in a split second, just as the Mercury computer started beeping. Power levels, big ones, and more than one place! Vegeta's eyes widened then narrowed as he suddenly shot into the air. 'Bulma! Bra!' Serena was only a split second behind, picking up the same idea. 'Mom! Reenie! Sis!' Darien quickly caught up, and the trio was gone before anyone else could even blink, let alone ask what was the plan.  
  
In the Jubann mall, a sudden and unexplained gust of wind tossed everyone to the ground, along with various displays that were not braced against something. In the midst of the innocent mall trollers was a woman with long green hair and an inverted crescent moon on her head that was black as night. Slowly, the woman scanned the crowd, searching...and finding her quarry. Reenie's hair stood out like a beacon, and from the images she had seen in the future, the other two with her, almost shielding her, were just as easily recognizable. 'So, Vegeta is here as well. Fine, take the fight out of him in this time and make him easy prey in the future.' With a smirk, she raised her hands and black lightning shot out, enveloping the three figures. All three screamed in pain as their energy was sapped. Bulma, the most experienced of the three, managed to focus on her link with her husband for just a moment before becoming unconscious. 'VEGETA! HELP U-..'  
  
Seconds away, Vegeta heard his wife's mental cry before it was cut off with an enormous amount of pain, dropping her into a black pit and leaving him alone. She was not dead, this he knew, but she was hurt and had most likely passed out. He was enraged, transforming into a Super Saiyan immediately, his speed and anger sending him right into the mall by way of creating a new roof. Sailor Mon landed right behind him, Tuxedo Mask at he side, both having transformed as they left the shrine where they had been training. Before was a sight that Serena could only have foreseen in nightmares.  
  
A woman, totally clad in green that matched her hair and bearing the sign of the negamoon held Reenie in one hand and Bra in the other. Bulma's body was being levitated from the floor, hovering directly in front of her, preventing any rash attacks. Vegeta was growling, his hair practically bristling at the sight of his wife, daughter, and future granddaughter in the hands of this..creature. As he spoke, his tone was low, demanding, threatening, each word spit at her like a dagger. "Let. Them. Go."  
  
The woman let out a sour laugh, almost bitter, but disdainful and cutting at the same time. "Now why in the world would I do that, little man? Release my bargaining tools? Oh no, Prince Diamond would be VERY angry with me for that."  
  
Vegeta was enraged, his power flaring dangerously. Sailor Moon took a deep breath, fighting for calm as she watched her family in that woman's control. A glance at Darien showed that he was no better off than Vegeta, his hat had gone, and his cape was billowing in the energy and power he was radiating. Soon, one or both would snap, and Dende knew what would happen then. Stepping forward, and subtly in front of Vegeta, she attempted to take a measure of control back. "Who are you?" Her voice was dangerous, but not overtly hostile, and she mentally gave herself points for that. Irritating this woman would get them no where.  
  
"I am Emerald, future Queen of the Negamoon! I am here to help Rubius with his obviously inept attempts to capture and kill the lot of you. From my view, I see nothing worth the effort." She smiled evilly, obviously taunting them. Being able to tweak the nose of the Saiyan was giving her new courage. Slowly, she rose into the air gracefully, carefully keeping Bulma's body between her and the angered and vengeful trio. "Come and save them, if you can, because by now, we should have one more playing card in our hands." A black portal opened behind her and she floated through it in a flash of black light. They were gone.  
  
Across town, the others arrived just in time to see Rubius disappear into an identical portal, the insensate body of Sammy clutched under his left arm, black lightning flowing from his hand, draining the other children around him. Before any of them could move, he was gone, taking Sammy, and a very valuable bargaining piece with them.  
  
Ten minutes later, all of them were gathered back at the temple for a counsel of war. Vegeta was seething, random crackles of energy sparked over his figure, his fists clenched in rage. No matter how hard he tried, he could not reach Bulma through their bond, and not only was she taken, but his daughter and granddaughter!! 'No one, and I mean NO ONE treats MY family this way! I am the Prince of the Saiyans, and my family SHALL NOT BE HARMED BY SOME SECOND RATE IDIOT!'  
  
Serena was not much better off, her arms were crossed and she was as tense as a coiled spring. Her power lever was slowly rising, despite her half hearted attempts to control it. Muscles tightened and coiled as she visualized that woman's face, and how satisfying it would be to push her fist through it. Darien was standing behind her and she was leaning back against him, his proximity the only thing keeping her temper in control. 'My mother, brother, sister, and even child....they invite this.....'  
  
Ami's communicator beeped suddenly, startling everyone. Through it came Pluto's grave and resonating voice. "They have not been brought through time, or I would have been able to intervene, for them. Look in your own time, but my duties keep me here, I am sorry your highnesses." The communicator went dead and the tension mounted for seconds, no one really daring to spark the furious trio off.  
  
"Find them." Heads shot up around the room at the tone of Serena's voice. Her eyes were closed, her power holding steady as she fought for control over her anger. Slowly her eyes opened and a shiver went down the backs of several people in the room, mostly the scouts. Serena's eyes were cold, almost crystalline in their sharpness. Everyone was sincerely hoping that no one had been hurt, not for the sake of the kidnapped ones, but because they REALLY didn't want to know what Serena, Vegeta, and Darien would do if they had been harmed. "I want them found, Mercury, Mars. I don't care how you do it, but find them NOW." Her voice was nearly a growl by the end of the command, and Ami was already busily typing away on her mini-computer, Gohan looking over her shoulder and making suggestions, encouraging her. Rei rose and headed for the chamber with the sacred fire, already entering the first phase of her meditation she would need to ask the flame for its help.  
  
After much scanning and meditating, both had answers. Ami risked going first. "I found them, or what I hope is them."  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Explain."  
  
"There are three focal points of dark energy in the city. Scans show a lot of negamoon activity, so I believe that these three are where the hostages are held. One, the largest, is at Tokyo Tower. I am also getting a small reading of moon energy, so I theorize that Reenie is there as well. From the amount of defenses, they are not expecting a minor incursion, and as Vegeta is the strongest of us, they are preparing for him to go there, so they either have Bulma or Bra there as well. We know that our enemy knows about you, Vegeta, from their future, so, Vegeta, if they wanted to hurt you the most, to possibly wound you so deeply you could not fight up to your normal standards, who would it be?"  
  
Eyes closing and teeth clenched, he grudgingly responded, "Bulma. Bra can look after herself, she is much stronger than Bulma and can fight, but she does not want to. If they were to deal me a crippling blow, it would be Bulma."  
  
Nodding, Ami returned to her computer. "So assuming that Bulma and Reenie are there, the other two locations hold Sammy and Bra. Either they are both at one site and one is a dummy, a trap, or else they are split up, one at each."  
  
Here Rei stepped in, looking a bit weary but otherwise ready for battle. "The Sacred Fire showed me Sammy and Bra separate, and Bra was by water. She is here, at the site on the docks, it is the only thing that makes sense."  
  
Darien's normally deep voice was lower than normal, rumbling like the precursor to a tremendous storm. "What else did the Fire show you, Rei?"  
  
"It said that when we attack, they will loose druids on the city as a distraction, so we need to have a team for each site and a team for the droids."  
  
"Agreed." Serena straightened, her crescent moon shining with her repressed and controlled emotions. "Vegeta, Darien, and I will go to Tokyo Tower. Ami, you know Sammy well, take the abandoned office building in town were he is. Gohan will be your back up. Bra will need someone who can anticipate her, she will be angered enough and might fight, so Trunks, you and Mina go after her to the docks. Piccolo, Lita, Rei, and Goten are our reserves, for Droids or if one of us needs help. Are we clear?"  
  
Nods were seen from all the scouts and from several of the men. Vegeta growled low in his throat and Darien rested a hand on Serena's shoulder, reassuring and slightly restraining. His dark eyes were narrowed as he looked out over all the assembled warriors. "We go in a half hour, prepare, stretch, warm up, rest, I don't care, but be ready. We won't stop until they are all safe. Anyone gets in your way, don't hold back, dispense with them anyway you can. Outside in half an hour." He gently prodded Serena outside, Vegeta walked out and leaned against the shrine wall, preparing....trying to contact his mate, his wife, Bulma. 'I'm coming.'  
  
Somewhere near the top of the Tokyo Tower, in a dark energy cage, a woman sat up straighter and a ghost of a smile flitted over her face. She continued to stroke the pink hair of the little girl with her, soothing her. "Don't worry," she whispered to the child, "I won't let anything happen to you, and they will be here soon."  
  
In the darkness around them, a sinister laugh was heard, echoing. "Yes, soon, and we will see who will be safe or not, Queen of the Saiyans and Princess of Crystal Tokyo. We will see......." 


	10. Ice, Love, Crystal, and Fire

HI all! Well, its been about a week, and I hope to start getting these out quicker. I really appreciate all those reviews you all have sent to me, I love them!!!!  
  
OK, moving onwards and upwards, here is the standard disclaimer. I don't own sailor moon, or DBZ, you all know the drill... ect..  
  
This is going to be an action packed chapter, probably a little longer than the norm, I hope you all like it!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TEN: ICE, HEART, CRYSTAL, AND FIRE  
  
Ami and Gohan flew for the docks, dropping to the ground a mile away. They approached quietly on foot, quickly. Like shadows, they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using fire escapes or whatever means were available to avoid detection. Finally, after a few minutes, they were there, just two buildings away from the docks. Eyeing it from a distance, it was clear it was heavily guarded.  
  
Taking out her mini-computer, Ami scanned the area. 'Dark energy all over the place, and droids enough to choke Goku. So much for sneaking in, no place is unguarded.' With a sigh she lowered it, looking over to Gohan. "No back door, this place is sealed tight, would make Fort Knox proud."  
  
Gohan gave her a grim smile, raising his power lever. "Then I guess we should knock."  
  
Ami nodded in resignation, and together they stood, their new link ringing as their power levels rose. Almost immediately they were spotted, powers soaring, as they leaped headfirst into battle. Within moments of even seeing the threat, they were swarmed by it.  
  
Without her recent training, the sheer numbers would have overwhelmed Ami, but with it serving her well, and Gohan watching her back, matching her blow for blow, attacks and strikes flew like blasts of the iciest artic blasts over the frozen tundra. Minutes later, it was over. No really strong attacks had been used yet, both heroes were saving their strength for later, when the real fight against whoever had been controlling these droids and was holding Sammy would begin. The last droid crumbled to dust at Mercury's feet, and all was still.  
  
The wind stopped, and the waves seemed to still, an almost eerie silence falling over the field. The world seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the next incident, the true foe to appear. It did not have to wait long.  
  
Maniacal laughter floated down to Mercury and Gohan from above and to their right. Whirling, they spotted the woman that Serena had described to them, her long green hair blowing behind her in a faint breeze. She made a slight, almost casual gesture and a dark but faintly transparent bubble formed behind her, containing the body of Sammy Tuksino, bruised, bloodied, but alive.  
  
"So, Mercury, I see why you and your fellow brats have been able to keep the palace shielded from us for so long in our time, you are stronger than you seem, though still weak to us of the negamoon." An evil smile flitted over her features. "I had almost hoped that your princess, the true coward, would have come. She is, after all, the one I truly wish to deal with...no matter, after you are dealt with, I will hunt her down like the dog she is and kill her myself."  
  
Mercury tensed, insults were bad enough, but no one threatened her princess, not if she could help it. Gohan stepped minutely closer to her, preparing to follow whatever direction she chose. "Why do you want Serenity, she has done nothing to you." Her voice had lowered, gone defensive, and Gohan almost blinked from the shock, he had never heard that tone from her, but he was damn glad he was not on the receiving end of it.  
  
"Nothing?" A demented chuckle rose from the woman's throat. "She stole the one thing I loved, she took my Prince Diamond from me, and I am going to kill her for it."  
  
'There's that name, Diamond again. Figures. Well, the poet did say that "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned." But why in the.....' Mercury actually frowned for a moment, deep in thought. "Why would Serenity care about some nega scum when she has Endymion?"  
  
The woman was ranting now, not paying attention to anything but her twisted reality. "He wishes her to be his dark queen instead of I, Emerald, who was born for it, and now SHE WILL PAY!"  
  
'Finally, a name to go to face.' "Emerald, from the words, go blame him, not her. Now, release the boy, and I will let you go." Gohan tensed at her words, not at all liking the idea of an enemy at their back. Fortunately or unfortunately, he would have a different worry soon enough.  
  
"I think not, sailor twerp. Better yet, I will kill you, and the boy, and take from you want she took from me."  
  
That was all it took. Ami was level headed, but not that level headed. She blasted from the ground, flying straight for the hovering, smirking, Emerald. 'No way, NO WAY! No one will hurt Serenity or Gohan, not while I still live.'  
  
The smirk suddenly turned predatory on Emerald's face, and she hurled a dark energy blast at Mercury as battle was joined. Mercury blocked the blast, reflecting it off and towards the ground as she charged, power level spiking rapidly. She pulled back, hauling off and delivering a punch right at Emerald's face. It never hit home. Emerald laughed, Mercury's blow deflecting off a dark energy force field she created at the last moment. Enraged, Mercury threw punch after kick after punch, nothing got through. Suddenly, Emerald buried her fist into Mercury's gut, making her back off a bit. 'Come on, Ami, try something better!'  
  
Bracing herself, Mercury began to really concentrate her power. "Mercury Artic BLIZZARD!" Ice and snow flew around her and then at Emerald, sharp spikes of ice and freezing cold snow blasted her from all sides seemingly.  
  
"Augh!" Emerald cried out, surprised, hurt, but not badly. However, it was all the opening needed.  
  
"MASENKO....HA!!!" A golden blast of ki energy hit Emerald hard, her concentration was broken enough where the energy bubble around Sammy vanished and he began to fall towards the ice cold waters of the bay. Gohan was there in an instant, catching him gently as he would his own daughter, resting him on the ground as he looked him over quickly, checking for any major injuries even as he kept half an eye on the battle above him. 'I can't leave him on the chance she would make another grab for him, and we don't need a human shield. Come on Ami, make her pay.'  
  
Having lost her advantage, Emerald was forced to resort to fighting for real. Blasts of dark energy darted from her hands, at Mercury. Mercury, reassuring herself that Sammy would be ok by looking down for an instant, took two blasts head on. They rocked her back, stunning her for a moment, but in that moment, Emerald was upon her, delivering attacks which would have broken a normal human's skull into dust particles. Battle was joined. Rallying, Mercury began to block and counter, pushing Emerald back, regaining ground every moment. The two almost seemed even, then the two fighters broke apart, hovering feet from each other, both breathing a little harder.  
  
"Not bad, Sailor Brat, but not enough." Cupping her hands over her head, she gathered a massive energy blast into a large black ball of crackling energy over her head.  
  
Mercury backed up a bit, uncertain. 'If that thing isn't stopped, it might take out half the block along with me!' She pivoted, putting her side to Emerald and putting her hands together in an open clam shape at her hip. 'I hope this works and doesn't kill me in the process. Gohan, you and Serena better have told me everything about this.' Taking a deep breath, she began. "Ka..."  
  
Gohan straightened suddenly, feeling the buildup of power and hearing the tell-tale beginning. Looking up, he saw her beginning the Kamehameha attack, but also saw the huge dark energy ball forming and growing above Emerald. 'Oh Ami, for Dende's sake, be careful.'  
  
"Me..." A small ball of blue energy formed in Mercury's hands.  
  
"Ha..." Emerald raised an eyebrow. To her knowledge, the Mercury in her time had not successfully unleashed a Kamehameha wave. 'OK, twerp, give me your best shot.'  
  
"ME..." The ball grew in size and brilliance, shining like a white dwarf star, Mercury tensing to control it. Gohan raised his head, staring in wonder at the power behind the blast, mentally begging her to be careful, not to leave him, sending her as much strength as he could through their link.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gohan's strength supported her as she fired her attack, aiming for Emerald's huge energy blast. Just as Mercury fired, Emerald also threw her attack, dark sparking energy heading directly for the shining beam of light.  
  
Time seemed to dilate for the three people intricately involved in the battle. The blasts collided with each other, each combatant trying to push theirs through the others to cancel it out. Both Mercury and Emerald were straining, putting all their energy into the attack. Gohan kept sending any energy to her he could. In the end, it made all the difference.  
  
Mercury's blast strengthened, slowly overpowering Emerald's attack. With Gohan's love, strength, and energy flowing through her, she put everything into one final shove. The princess gown of Mercury flowed around her like cool water, she scout uniform vanishing and replaced by it. Below her, Gohan was girded in his armor, their link reinforced by the new transformations. Along the now stronger link, Gohan sent more energy and reassurance, even as Mercury's own strength increased. Her stance firmed and she looked more determined than ever.  
  
"EMERALD! You will not harm another soul! Not Sammy, not Gohan, and certainly not Serenity. In the name of Mercury...I, its heir, will stop you!" Princess Ami of Mercury screamed, unleashing all the power she had gained from Gohan and her own transformation. Emerald screamed a denial in shock and disbelief as the Kamehameha double in size and power, slamming through the dark energy attack, disintegrating it, and streaked for Emerald who was still screeching her disbelief. It hit her head on and blew her away, not even a strand of green hair remaining.  
  
Ami slowly returned to herself, feeling drained and tired, that blast having taken everything she had. The first thing she noticed was Gohan's arms around her, the chest plate of his armor pressed against her back. Slowly, her dress faded, and her uniform returned, even as his armor vanished, replaced by his gi. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, looking up at him wearily.  
  
Gohan smiled down at her in reassurance and no small amount of pride. "I left Sammy as soon at your blast hit her, I knew she could not come after him then."  
  
Smiling, Ami closed her eye for a second. "Thank you, Gohan."  
  
Instead of replying he brushed his lips over hers. Together, they dropped to the ground where Gohan easily lifted Sammy. Slowly, they flew for the temple, both a little weakened from the energy it took to beat Emerald. It was a good thing they had pleanty of Senzu beans at the temple, even Sammy would need one, it looked like he had taken quite a beating.  
  
While Ami, Princess of Mercury, and her Soul mate, Gohan, had been dealing with the threat of Emerald and rescuing Sammy, the others had not been idle. Across the city, in the park and downtown districts, Lita and Rei, with Piccolo and Goten, had been busy battling the bulk of the droids.  
  
Lita and Piccolo took the park, and were waiting when the droids appeared. There were dozens of them, enough to wipe out half the city if they weren't stopped. The droids spotted the duo immediately, Piccolo's green skin an immediate notice that he was not one of the normal human sheep they were sent to drain and kill. En masse, the droids charged the two brave protectors. Piccolo and Lita, in her uniform of Jupiter, exchanged a glance and their power shot through the roof as they prepared for battle. In seconds it was joined, the numbers making it hard to miss a single blow. Ki blasts flew as fast as punches and kicks, covering the entire battle in smoke, dust, and the noise of a deadly conflict. After the first few droids were destroyed, their remains turning to dust, wafted away on the wind, the others pulled back, regrouping. Exchanging a look, Jupiter and Piccolo also pulled together, adopting a back to back posture, their sides to the enemy, waiting for the next attack. It was not a long wait, and the near predatory smirks on the faces for the two fighters grew as the droids charged in a broiling wave. A wave that was about to meet a big wall.  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!!"  
  
"SCATTER Shot!"  
  
It was going to be a fun day.  
  
Blocks away, Rei and Goten faced their own battle against a horde of droids. They had powered up as soon as they arrived, power levels at a high pitch if not fevered yet. When the droids appeared, they didn't give them time to coordinate, they just waded in. For a moment, the droids didn't seem to know where their danger emanated from, they were just attacked by something fast and dangerous. Once they found their attackers, five of their number had already been destroyed, piles of dust attributing to the deadly accuracy and seriousness of their aggressors. As a unit, they grouped and attacked. Goten and Rei exchanged a dry grin, ready and waiting for the predictable attack.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, SURROUND!!"  
  
Fire flew from Rei in deadly arches as Goten fired ki blast after blast of supercharged energy. Two more droids in the front went to dust before the main force attacked, and blasts flew like the wind.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
Trunks and Mina, in her guise as Sailor Venus, were in the old warehouse district, casing the building that housed the enemy. The whole area was dangerously quiet, not even a bird was heard in the still breeze. So quiet. Too quite.  
  
Glancing over, Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it."  
  
"Who does. Either way, we don't have a choice, Bra is in there."  
  
Trunks growled low under his breath. "For this and all the pain thee have caused Rena and you, they die. No second chances, no holding back."  
  
Mina looked at him, aghast. "Trunks, that's not the right way to handle this!"  
  
"Maybe not, but it is my way."  
  
Dropping the subject, Venus looked around the structure. "Only obvious way in is the front door, and they are expecting us."  
  
"Then we make another door." Powering up, Trunks walked boldly towards the building, Venus in his wake, raising her power level as well. His hand rose from his side and the palm faced the nearest wall. With the smallest bit of his power, he blasted, a hole in the wall and strode through.  
  
Venus followed him an eyebrow raised. "Does no one in your family believe in knocking?"  
  
"No."  
  
Together they walked through the silent building, finding nothing on the ground floor. It was deserted, covered with years of dust and cobwebs. Deciding that the elevator would be a far to obvious trap, and that blasting holes through the ceiling would only destabilize the already tenuous building, therefore, they hiked up the stairs. The second floor was much the same as the first, but with one important difference...the dust was disturbed but decidedly nonhuman foot prints. Time to get to work.  
  
At the top of the stairway to the third floor, they were ambushed by three droids. The droids were no match for them, even not fully powered up. Within seconds, their remains were blowing in the wind.  
  
Trunks and Venus exchanged a look. His was grim. "Advance guard."  
  
"Yeah, good bet that they, whoever they really are, know we are here."  
  
Closing his eyes, Trunks concentrated. "I can sense Bra's energy, but its faint." His face darkened forbiddingly. "Like she's hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, Trunks, she will be ok, she is strong, like you." Venus lightly rested her hand on his arm, comforting him before they continued on. Both knew that if three droids were only the advance guard, there would be ten times that as the main force. Trunks seemed to regain himself, straightening and gathering his energy around himself. His power level spiked sharply, raising with his barely contained anger. Venus pushed her power higher as well, knowing that the big fights would be just ahead.  
  
The fourth floor was quiet as a tomb, leaving only two more in the building. It was certain from Bra's location that she was at the top, along with the largest power level, presumable the enemy. Below their energy was that of easily thirty droids, maybe more. Slowly, they made their way to the stairs, the last thing between them and the monsters above.  
  
"Trunks...."  
  
Trunks turned, surprised by the sudden voice, as they had said almost nothing to this point except about the enemy, and her tone was definitely not in battle mode, but softer, almost timid. "What's wrong, Mina?" Her face was troubled, her eyes downcast.  
  
She suddenly stared right into his eyes, blue meeting his dark eyes. "We both know we might not come back."  
  
This statement threw Trunks, putting him off balance. "There is that chance in every battle, Mina. We both accepted this when we took on these roles. What's wrong?" He walked the two paces back to her, standing right in front of her, eyes clashing with each other.  
  
Without warning, Mina reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss, all thoughts of the enemy or death gone for that split moment. A second later, she pulled away from him, staring into his confused eyes. "Be careful, I don't want to lose you here." She stepped around him and headed for the stairs, almost making it to the base when he grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Listen to me, Mina. You won't lose me, ever." He crushed her to him for a brief moment before turning and jumping up the stairs.  
  
Behind him, Venus started up as well, frowning as she watched his back a step ahead of her. "Damn, I hate it when he gets the last word."  
  
The fifth floor was eerily silent, the power levels of monsters subdued but close, hard to locate. The two walked back to back through the isles, checking each deserted office cubicle as they went. Half way across the floor, sixty feet from the next stairway, they attacked. For a moment it almost looked like some grotesque umbrella above them, writhing and screaming in various tones and voices. Venus and Trunks had only a moment to take defensive stances before they were besieged, attacked on every side. Locks and counter strikes began the battle on their side while weapons and appendages from at them from the enemy. No blow could miss from either of the two super heroes as they were almost encased by their attackers, not even breathing room left. Slowly, the crowd of monsters started to thin, their own numbers getting in their way, cutting their effectiveness as the ones in back surged forward over the ones in front, trampling their own underfoot, claw, etcetera.  
  
After ten minutes of rapid fire blasts, punches, and blocks, all the droids had been destroyed. There was a cut above Venus's left eye and a nasty bruise forming on Trunks's neck where a rope of some kind had nearly cut off his air. Remarkable, the two grinned, breathing heavily, and slowly straightened, squaring shoulders and advancing towards the stairs. One more foe to take on, and it would not be a pleasant battle.  
  
As soon as they exited the stair well, a horrible sight greeted them. Rubius stood before them, waiting, looking bigger than before, more formidable, almost bulked up. Behind him and to his right hung Bra, suspended by four dark energy ropes. Two help her arms above her head and two more held her legs below her, stretching her body taunt. She was out cold, she hair hanging in disarray around her bruised face. As the two rescuers stared in horrified astonishment, Rubius began to laugh.  
  
"You should have seen her when we first got her, she fought us, like she had a chance."  
  
Trunks's eyes darkened, his muscles tightening, tensing, Venus was in much the same shape, glaring daggers at Rubius as he continued the narrative, goading the two teens.  
  
"She fought well, for a child. Prince Diamond gave me this harness for her. It doubled every ounce of energy she used trying to escape it and fed it right back into her, the more she fought, the more it hurt."  
  
Trunks would have charged right there had Venus not held him back, restrained him gently, recognizing Rubius's tactics. Mentally, through their bond, she tried to reason with Trunks. 'He's goading us, Love, it's a trap. We will get him for this, I swear, but wait for the right time.' Unnoticed by anyone but Venus, he nodded so slightly.  
  
"You know, she was the strongest of the four, she tried to even protect the others, but you see how well she succeeded. Even the boy tried to fight, but we took care of that very quickly. And once we got her here, she tried to escape, but the harness kept pouring more and more energy into her and finally, she just passed out, like a weakling, even screamed."  
  
Rubius leered at Trunks and Venus, obviously enjoying how he was affecting them. He focused on Trunks before he began again. "Tell you what, boy. I bet you are as weak as she was. How about I trade you, your weakling sister for that brat beside you?"  
  
Trunks's only answer was a growl and his eyes flashed a dangerous green color, but Rubius was too caught up in his tirade to bother noticing the warning.  
  
Next he focused on Venus, giving her a look that made her skin crawl in disgust. "How about you, Sailor brat? Want to be tied to a weakling like him forever, I bet I can do SO much more for you."  
  
Venus had reached the breaking point, she was ready to attack at one more provocation. "There are not enough letters in the word 'no' to express how positively sure I am that there is no way in hell."  
  
Rubius laughed scornfully at them. "Fine then. You know, brat, after you and your friends hurt me so badly last time, they had to infuse me with more dark energy, heal me, make me stronger....here, try some!" With that his hands threw strikes of dark energy at Venus. She dodged two, but a third and fourth got through, tossing her back into the wall.  
  
Before Rubius could gloat much on his minor victory, Trunks was on him, attacking with ferocity. At first Rubius held him off, goading him further, dangerously. "After you are dead, half breed, your sister will be next, and Venus there, I will be sure to tell her how you died." Trunks roared, his hair stiffening, turning a bright golden color as his eyes flashed into a green they had displayed momentarily earlier. He battered Rubius, beating down his defenses, determined to crush the life out of him, one way or the other.  
  
Rubius began drawing deeply on his energy reserves, just to keep up with Trunks and not be killed. And his day was about to get a whole lot worse. Just as he was beginning to hold the Super Saiyan Trunks at bay, Venus joined the fray, announcing her presence with a kick to Rubius's groin and a shot to his nose that sent him stumbling back. Together, the hero and heroine launched themselves at him, dodging the dark energy spheres he threw at them and heading directly for him. For a few seconds they fought, punches, kicks, blocks, counters, right crosses, uppercuts, and elbow shots flew madly as the fray moved around the room.  
  
Finally, the three combatants broke apart, Venus and trunks on either side of the room, with Rubius pinned between them. Rubius, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, drew on his last bit of energy, throwing everything he had in to one last, suicidal attempt to destroy them. Putting his arms straight out from his sides, aiming one palm at each, he fired a massive dark energy blast at each. Trunks and Venus fired twin counter blasts, energy streaming from their hands. The blasts held each other at bay, evenly matched for a while before the dark energy began pushing the ki blasts back, nearing Trunks on one side, and Venus on the other. Both were pushing themselves to their limits, straining to stop the negaenergy from forcing them back, both trying to stop Rubius who had caused them so much pain and grief once and for all. As they both weakened against the barrage of energy, their bond strengthened, sending energy coursing through them. Armor materialized over Trunks and a princess gown flowed over Mina's form. Digging deep, their blasts intensified forcing the dark energy back to its owner. Rubius screamed in pain and shock as first his own blasts then those of his enemies hit him. His body held together at first, the pain tremendous, before disintegrating, molecules of the being once called Rubius mixing with the air and vanishing.  
  
The two soul mates collapsed to the floor, armor and dress vanishing to be replaced with normal clothes in Trunks's case and a scout uniform in Mina's. Weakly they climbed to their feet, freeing Bra from her bonds. Trunks carried her gently, protecting his little sister with his life. Together, Venus and Trunks, with the hurt and unconscious Bra headed back for the temple, hoping the others were all right and would be waiting.  
  
About the time Mina and Trunks entered the office building and Ami and Gohan leapt into battle, Serena, Darien, and Vegeta had arrived at Tokyo Tower. The tall radio tower in the center of town held bad memories for both Serena and Darien, and gave each pause when they arrived. Vegeta headed straight for the door, not hesitating for a moment, and Serena, in costume as Sailor Moon, and Darien, in his Tuxedo Mask form, was right behind him.  
  
Inside, they found destruction. A guard and two other humans lay dead by a counter, the guard in front, obviously trying to protect the other two from whatever it was that had caused their death. Blood surrounded the scene, and their limbs were at odd angles, looking like they had been beaten to death. Serena, or Sailor Moon, closed her eyes and a single tear fell in mourning of there innocents, caught in a battle they didn't know or understand. Tuxedo Mask put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. Her head raised and eyes opened, a resolve setting in. Determination and rage burned in her eyes and when she spoke, her voice was hard, unyielding. "Father, Darien."  
  
Both looked at her, slightly startled by the tone of voice, cold and harsh. Her voice spoke of how much pain was to be inflicted on whoever had done this. "Father, Darien, whoever did this, they die. No second chances, no forgiveness. They have hunted us, toyed with us, and then they took our family, now they have KILLED INNOCENTS! These people were no threat to them. For this, they die."  
  
Darien stepped beside her, looking around at the scene once more in rage. He was heir to this planet, these were HIS PEOPLE! 'Mine to protect, not to let die like this.' He knelt beside the bodies, saying a short prayer and making a silent vow. 'You will be avenged, rest easy.' He stood and took his place at Sailor Moon's side, any doubt of possible outcomes erased form his mind.  
  
Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists. When they had taken his wife, daughter, and granddaughter captive, they had sealed their fate. 'For that alone they would die, but this...for this and taking my family, they will burn in hell, I hope they find Cell, Babidi, and Buu amusing.'  
  
As a group they headed up the stairs, taking it cautiously, stupidity didn't need to claim one of them before the real battle even begun. The three of them encountered little resistance, two droids tried to stop them early. The first was destroyed by a ki blast from Vegeta, energy crackling dangerously around him as they advanced, his rage growing, even as he began to get a sense of Bulma back. She was in pain, and it enraged him. They went faster. The second droid was destroyed by a rose infused with energy, penetrating deeply into its body and exploding, reducing it to ashes. Sailor Moon never slowed for an instant, striding forward, alert and ready to battle.  
  
Only three more droids appeared to stop them before they reached the top. All were armored, heavily armed. Vegeta stunned one with a blast before he physically ripped through the armor and tore out the creature's heart. It and the body turned to dust, blowing into the breeze. Tuxedo Mask took on the next, ramming his cane into a joint between armor plates and ripping the armor off, blasting the vulnerable body beneath. More ash joined the air.  
  
The final one was disposed of by Sailor Moon, quickly and without fanfare. "Masenko, HA!" It was a mild blast as far as major attacks went, but the black monstrosity was gone almost instantly, withstanding the attack for less than a second.  
  
As one, the three advanced to the top levels of the tower, looking for and finding their enemy. A man with white hair and a white state uniform on stood before them, arms crossed, an evil smile twisting his features. Behind him in a cage of dark energy was Bulma and Reenie. Both were battered and bruised, but alive. Reenie was out of it, out cold or close to it, it was hard to tell from this distance. Bulma was conscious, if barely. She turned her head with an effort, locking her gaze with Vegeta's. His face was anguished, seeing her like this. She almost smiled and whispered his name. "Vegeta..."  
  
The white haired man laughed, narrowing his eyes at the trio. "Well, well, well, looks like I have caught a king, prince, and princess with my bait. They kept saying you would come, especially the blue haired one. It got so annoying that I finally had to shut them up." He gestured and the cage sparked ominously. :Attack me, and I will hurt them, as weak as they are, it might even kill them."  
  
Knowing that he could and probably would make good on his threat was the only thing that kept the three fighters in check as they spread out slightly, giving each other more room to maneuver. Sailor Moon stayed in the middle, facing this man head on while Tuxedo Mask and Vegeta circled slightly to the sides, looking for a hole, anything, that would take this guy down fast. Vegeta quickly felt his power level and almost gasped. 'He is almost as strong as Buu was!! We really have to be careful with this one.'  
  
Sailor Moon, not one to be hesitant when those she loved were in danger, got to the point quickly. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
The man performed a sardonic bow before her. "I, Princess Serenity," he sneered, "am Prince Diamond of the Negamoon. What I want, basically, is you and this planet." Tuxedo Mask and Vegeta both tensed, protectively, ready to stop this guy at a moment's notice.  
  
Sailor Moon's already cold gaze narrowed. From her look, it was amazing that Diamond didn't drop where he stood. "What do you want, with me OR the planet.?"  
  
He laughed again, sneering at Tuxedo Mask briefly before returning his gaze to her, looking at her as one might look at a horse one wished to purchase. "Well, Princess, one would think it would be obvious what I want with you...." He sneered at the low growl from Tuxedo Mask, not truly bothered. "From the moment I saw you in our future, I loved you, wanted you. But you scorned me, and went to him!" He gestured angrily at Darien. "I grew angry, and you haunted my dreams nightly, I could not rid my thoughts of you. Earth is so much nicer than our poor planet, and you and your people had the full benefit of it! So, when Wiseman came to me, I decided to take you AND the Earth, by force if I had to." Vegeta was near snarling now, Tuxedo Mask's growl a constant threat in the air. "In our time, we managed to incapacitate you, Princess, but the rest still held us at bay. Wiseman found a way for us to come here, the past and take you one now, when your are weaker, defeat you here to claim you in the future." Diamond took one step closer, looking into Serena's eyes. "And I will claim you, one way or another, Princess."  
  
Sailor Moon never wavered or flinched, glaring back up at Diamond with al the hatred she had in her. "You kill innocents, steal my family, hunt me, hurt those I love, and now wish to take me? Never."  
  
Diamond shrugged, laughing at her response. "Very well, Princess." His hand gestured once more, and the cage with Bulma and Reenie trapped inside it lit up, dark lightning jumping on it.  
  
Even hurting and weak, Bulma tried to protect Reenie. She took the brunt of the energy full out, and screamed in pain. Vegeta was incensed. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged the cage, trying to rip it apart with his bare hands. He strained, ignoring Diamond's laughter, ignoring the sound of Serena and Darien moving cautiously to help him, he ignored everything except for the fact that his wife was crying out for him in pain. The cage would not budge, the dark material of the bars not moving an inch, and his power leer soared, hitting the next level, Super Saiyan two. Now the bars moved, but only slightly, bending from the force he was putting on them. Behind him, Diamond laughed again and gestured. The energy in the cage grew stronger. Bulma uttered one more cry of pain and passed out, half covering Reenie with her body as she fell. Vegeta roared in rage, his body tensing, straining. Suddenly, it was like a floodgate opened inside him. He grew stronger, muscles bulging. His hair lengthened and spiked further, growing back to his waist level. With one more burst or energy and strength, the cage shattered, pieces of metal showering the room.  
  
Once the cage was gone, the energy feed stopped, releasing the two captives. Immediately, Vegeta dropped to his knees, reaching out carefully for Bulma. Gently, he felt at her throat for a pulse and found it. Weak, thready, but there. 'She's alive. She's alive!' Moving her like he would fine china, he then checked Reenie. 'Alive as well. Thank Dende.'  
  
While Vegeta checked on the prisoners, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask moved in on Diamond. He was still overconfident, sneering at them. Together, the pair powered up further, and with a touch of her crystal, they became Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Serenity gazed at Diamond with ice in her eyes, out of patience and mercy with this killer.  
  
"Diamond, as heir to the kingdom of the Moon, I sentence you to death, for murder, kidnapping, and assault on the royal family."  
  
"Diamond, as Prince of the Earth, I too, sentence you to death, for assault, kidnapping, and murder."  
  
Around the two of them, their power aura flared, his a golden brown color while hers was that of sterling silver. Diamond scoffed at them. "If you couldn't kill me in the future, why could you here?" His own power rose, a dark nimbus of energy around him.  
  
Prince Endymion took up his sword, leveling it at Diamond while Serenity braced, preparing for an energy attack. Endymion charged first, swinging at Diamond with his Earth Sword. The initial blow was defected and the two battled head to head. Soon, it became clear that Diamond had the upper hand and Endymion broke away, rejoining with Serenity. Diamond was arrogantly chortling at Endymion's failed attempt. He abruptly stopped laughing and stumbled forward when Vegeta slammed into him from behind. Vegeta and Diamond fought like elements of nature, all rage and fury. After half a moment, Endymion was back into the fray, and Serenity began to power up for a huge attack, just in case she needed to finish him off. Seconds later, all three broke apart, panting. Diamond actually held even with the two determined fighters and was grinning cheekily at all three of them, taunting them. One glance at Bulma and Reenie convinced Serenity that they had to finish this NOW. 'Those two are hurt bad, we need to get them out of here and a senzu.' Taking a deep breath and focusing all her energy into a single spot, she began her attack. "FINAL.........."  
  
Endymion immediately adopted an aggressive fighting stance, beginning his own attack. "EARTH FISSURE...."  
  
Vegeta moved, his movements made jerky with rage. "BIG BANG........"  
  
Diamond was boxed in, one on all sides of him ,but he kept an arrogant look on his face, unconvinced of the combined power facing him from a Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and a Super Saiyan level three Vegeta. That is, until it was too late.  
  
"FLASH!!!"  
  
"ANNIAHLATION!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!"  
  
Three massive attacks buffeted Diamond from all sides. He withstood the combined attacks for several moments, but their rage and purpose was not to be denied. Slowly, they overpowered him, and as the attacks faded, he sank to his knees then dropped to the floor totally, gasping for enough air to speak one last time. "You finally defeated me, Serenity...but Wiseman is still out there, he will avenge me." With a sigh, Prince Diamond of the Negamoon died.  
  
Powering down to his normal mode, Vegeta lifted Bulma delicately into his arms, cradling her close, muttering to her quietly. Endymion, now Darien once more carefully lifted Reenie into his arms, holding his future daughter close. Serena, Darien, and Vegeta, the latter two bearing precious burdens, quickly flew for the temple's refuge, and the restorative senzu beans.  
  
The last team to return from their mission was Serena's. Sammy had already been given half of a senzu bean, enough to heal, but not enough to restore his energy. The sleeping boy had been returned to his home and put in bed, no one other than those there and those dead would ever know anything had happened. Bra had also been given a senzu, but a whole one, and she was fully recovered and anxious for her mother and niece. Vegeta sprinted through the temple doors, heading for the room where the others waited. Piccolo immediately handed him a senzu bean when he entered and he slowly, carefully, fed it to the now semi-conscious Bulma. Moments later, Darien rushed in with Reenie, and the other half of the earlier senzu was fed to her.  
  
Minutes passed, and finally Bulma stirred and sat up. Quickly she glanced around, and seeing Reenie safe and unhurt, she slumped against Vegeta, closing her eyes in relief. "I told them you would come for us."  
  
Vegeta hushed her, allowing the side of his nature that only she had ever seen heretofore come out. "Quiet, woman. All are safe, even Bra is back and fine. Rest now." A protective and comforting arm went around Bulma from behind and she sighed contently, relaxing against Vegeta's broad chest.  
  
Reenie awakened shortly thereafter, still cradled in her father's arms. "Daddy?"  
  
Serena and Darien both leaned over her smiling, Serena speaking quietly to the brave child. "Shhh, Sweetie, everything is going to be ok. You're safe now, and we won't let anything happen. See, Bulma is right there, and Bra and Sammy are fine too. Just rest for now, ok?"  
  
Reenie barely got out a responding "OK." Almost instantly she was asleep again, safe in Darien's arms, with Serena stroking her bangs out of her face.  
  
For a moment in that quiet temple, all was right with the world. Ami relaxed in Gohan's arms, kissing him in relief and so much more. Piccolo and Lita held each other, more reserved than the others and slightly aloof. Goten and Rei were locked together in a rather close embrace while Mina leaned back into Trunks's arms, the two of them making cat calls at Rei and Goten. Yes, all was right for the moment.  
  
Then the moment passed.  
  
A black and purple portal formed in the center of the room and a battered Pluto stumbled out, exhausted and bleeding. They were not through with this fight yet. 


	11. Time to Stop the Future's Crisis

OK, winding down now folks. I really appreciate all your support for this fanfic! I know it has not been easy waiting on me all these times, and I am sorry and grateful for your patience. We are almost done now, only a little left to go! READING AND REVIEWING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN EVER, SO PLEASE DO SO!!!!  
  
Once more, a big thanks to all my reviewers and friends, I owe you guys tons, even the dense one I modeled Darien after, the one I referenced in my last opening in chapter ten. I don't know what I would do without you guys, especially now. Thanks so much, guys!  
  
OK, standard disclaimer!!!! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR HAVE PERMISSION TO USE THESE CHARACTERS! So, once again, please don't sue me, I am broke anyways.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: TIME TO STOP THE FUTURE'S CRISIS  
  
Serena was at Pluto's side instantly, gently holding the bigger woman in a semi-upright position. "Pluto! What happened? Are you ok??" She was frantically gesturing for a senzu bean as she asked, not wanting to lose her friend, not after they had been through all this already.  
  
Pluto's eyes were glassy, she looked barely conscious. Blood still trickled from what looked like a nasty head would, a long laceration across her forehead and into her hairline. She swallowed hard, trying to breathe past broken ribs, and the pain of a torn shoulder. "Wiseman, got through our lines..." Pluto coughed, a little blood coming up before she accepted the senzu bean from Piccolo, painfully chewing and swallowing the life- saving morsel. For a few moments, she seemed unchanged, then her color returned, wounds closed and disappeared. The broken ribs mended, she heaved a great breath, clearing her lungs suddenly. As soon as the pain stopped, she was sitting on her own, turning to face Serena. Almost instantly, she was kneeling, head bowed in deference to her. "Serenity, we, the Outers, have failed you."  
  
Eyes softening, Serena grabbed Pluto in a hug, raising her from her kneeling position. "Pluto, you and the Outers could never fail me. Tell me what happened, Sets!"  
  
Head still bowed, Sets began relating her story slowly. "The Inners are in the palace, using their energy to create a shield to protect the inner city, the heart of it, from the Negamoon forces. Outers were to take position at the edges, hold the enemy back until we could get enough energy to find a way to defeat them for good. I held position at the Time Gate, as my duty ordained. Suddenly, about an hour ago, the enemy made a major push, and Wiseman appeared for the second time, at the forefront. I joined the others to try and hold them back while the inners reinforced the shield, but we were not strong enough." Pluto's voice was laced with shame and guilt, enough to make Serena feel a burning behind her eyes, pain for her friend and guard burning in her. "One by one, we fell, I escaped here to get help, just as N and U fell together, protecting each other, as always, whether they live or not...." Her voice trailed off in silence, pain for her friends draining her, even as she tried to keep enough presence of mind to refer to Neptune and Uranus by the easy code she and Serenity had agreed upon if they even need speak of them in front of the scouts. "S went first, she lives, barely, in a coma. No one could bring her out of it before I fled." 'Fled. Ran like a coward, admit it, Pluto.' She mentally chastised herself as she waited, knowing how this must happen.  
  
Eyes closed for a moment, Serena seemed caught in a debate. 'In the future, they need help, Pluto has made no mention of me, and I know that means I am out of the game, at least for the time being. We leave here, the past is vulnerable. We stay, the future is destroyed. Reenie comes with us if we go, she is in terrible danger, but here, without us, this "wiseman" could double back and take her too easily.we need a solution....' Serena raised her head and looked at Pluto. We will go to the future to help, but we must have someone here to provide an alert if something were to happen, and to hold off Wiseman until we can return..." Looking Pluto in the eye, she had made her decision. "All of us will go, including Reenie, but our time's U and N will remain here, they can alert us in the future of trouble should Wiseman try to come back here, we will return instantly."  
  
Taking her communicator, she again sent out a signal to her two back ups of this time, the ones the scouts would not meet yet. "U, N, I need you."  
  
A sardonic voice replied, clearly annoyed but amused. "Princess, keep this up and we might as well move there early."  
  
"U, this is no laughing matter. We are going to aid in the future, you and N have watch duty."  
  
Silence reigned for a moment before the voice replied again, much more seriously. "Yes, your highness. Nothing will happen that we won't take care of."  
  
"You are not to take on ANY enemy alone, but alert us immediately if more than a single droid shows at any time, am I clear?"  
  
"But Princes-."  
  
"NO BUTS, U! That is a direct order from Princess Serenity, it that clear?" Anyone looking at Serena could see her clear anger, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing like a small nova, voice harsh and clipped. Worry and anger had truly made her into the Princess she could be.  
  
"Yes, your Highness." U was apparently angry, but was under orders, and would not disobey. "We will be there in twenty minutes, we are very close to town already."  
  
"Good, we are leaving immediately, out."  
  
Serena looked around at her family and friends, seeing the worry and even surprise written on several faces. 'Good, it's starting to sink in.'  
  
Finally, Rei could not take the silence anymore. "Serena, who in the name of Mars is U and N?"  
  
There was a deep sigh from Serena. "I told you, Rei, they are friends, no more or less. Eventually, you will meet them, but until then, I will not tell you, it would damage the time stream, maybe beyond repair."  
  
Vegeta snorted, rising and walking towards his daughter, Bulma just a step behind him. "I am going with you."  
  
"Didn't think otherwise, Father."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Serena and Vegeta both swiveled their gaze to Bulma, who stood unflinchingly before them. "Mom, I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"I do know, Rena, and I'm going, final word." Serena knew from long years of experience that the words "final word" from Bulma meant just that for her, no more said on it. She had made up her mind and Dende help you if you tried to stop her. Backing off, she briefly outlined the entire situation for the Scouts, nothing they didn't already know. It was more just an exercise of privacy for the ensuing argument that would inevitable erupt between Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Woman, you are not going."  
  
"Yes I am, Vegeta."  
  
They had an obvious stare off, neither giving an inch. From a discrete distance, Darien watched, Reenie still snoring quietly away in his arms. 'Dear God, and THIS is the family I will eventually be marrying into? God, I hope that that King transformation I heard about comes with a shield, I am going to need it.'  
  
Vegeta was frustrated, and it showed. "Woman, do you have a death wish? Am I so terrible that you wish to die to escape me?" He was pushing buttons, he knew it, but by damn, she was not endangering herself.  
  
"Damn you, Vegeta, you know that isn't it!! I am not going to be left behind to wait again, it kills me inside when that happens, waiting, wondering if I will ever see you again! And now, not only you, but my son, daughter, granddaughter, and everyone else as well? No, I won't stay here like some helpless civilian!" By the end of her statement, she was shouting, her eyes boring into his, begging for understanding.  
  
"You are helpless!" Silence fell over the entire assemblage at this, shouted comment. Bulma's face looked as if it were carved in stone, while Vegeta's was somewhat stunned, as if he did not quite understand what he just said.  
  
Bulma's voice was icy, glacier when she responded, if she had had the power, it might have literally sliced with its sharpness. "Have a care, Vegeta. I am smarter, and none of you are invincible. I can help you, and I saved your ass several times. I am going, whether you approve or not. Afterwards, if you really hold such an opinion of me, you can leave." A silent gasp went through the room at that.  
  
Vegeta could not look more stunned if someone had taken a Kamehameha blast to his head. 'Leave?' He looked at her closely, and saw the signs of her own emotions at the thought. He was in turmoil, but didn't show it. She, on the other hand, had tears shining in her eyes. Her face was firm, but her eyes gave her away before she turned and walked out of the room. After a few moments, another door slammed in the temple, one to a spare guest bedroom Rei had allowed Bra to have. Glancing around, the looks varied on each face. Trunks looked stunned, as if he could not believe how stupid his father had been. Most of the scouts looked disgusted, and Serena had a cross of shock, disbelief, and a little fear, as if he might actually do it. It was that tinge of fear that sent him after her.  
  
She was only four rooms away, and wasn't hard to hear. Vegeta picked up on her quiet sobbing almost immediately. He silently entered the room, like a panther, and shut the door behind him, leaving them alone. She was kneeling beside the bed, head cradled in her arms as she cried. Her back was to him, head and arms resting on the bed as her shoulders shook with quiet shudders. Walking to her, Vegeta took Bulma into his arms, letting her cry onto his broad chest, feeling like a part of him died with each tear. 'Dende, she is the only one who can hurt me like this, and she doesn't even know it, not really. Leave? How could I leave my soul?'  
  
Bulma sobbed for a few more minutes, not knowing what went through his mind as Vegeta held her. She finally could speak again, and did so, between sobs and gasps for air. "I won't just sit here and wait to know if you are coming back again, Vegeta, I can't! I'd die if something happened to you, I can't do this again. Leave if you must, but I won't wait for you to just die on me again, not if I could try and help." She was no longer crying, but her face remained pressed against Vegeta's firm chest. Mentally, she berated herself. 'If her thought you were helpless before, what must he think now?' She didn't move, afraid to look up and see the disgust and pity she dreaded in his eyes.  
  
In the end, he gave in before she did. Gently, Vegeta raised her head so he could look into her eyes. Incredible things they were, windows to every thought in her mind. In them he could see fear, sadness, and love, all rolled up into her. Bulma, in return, saw his stormy dark eyes, usually cold, aloof, and they came alive, as if a curtain was drawn away, revealing what he felt in those dark eyes of his. She gasped in wonder. A genuine fear of her shone, but behind it was something more, a love that she had always known was there, but its sheer strength in his gaze stunned her. In that instant, both knew that there would be no leaving, no waiting for the other's return, none of it. They were in it together, better or worse, from now on in this. She would not bear the pain of waiting, not knowing, and he would never leave her, for their souls were joined, and nothing could beat them, together. For a moment, they just stared at each other, as if for the first time truly seeing the other, then they kissed, in both apology and admission. Some minutes later, they were ready to return.  
  
Serena looked up in relief as her parents entered the room, evidentially all fears and arguments solved. As of one mind, the scouts and z fighters all moved into a group surrounding the rejuvenated Pluto. Gesturing with her time staff, Pluto opened a dark portal which engulfed the group. Within moments they were standing before the legendary Gates of Time.  
  
The group had almost subconsciously paired off, Serena and Darien leading, Reenie still safely cradled in her father's arms. The others were close together, but not quite such a unified front, Rei and Goten seemingly most eager while Ami and Gohan wanted to plan ahead more, the others ranging between the two extremes. Finally, a glare from Pluto silenced the group, making even Vegeta bite back his opinion. The Gates slowly opened and revealed a mist covered plain, clearly a battlefield, destroyed buildings and droids everywhere. It was time.  
  
They advanced through the gates, towards the gates of the palace, passing through the shield like it was not even there. Once inside, they had an unexpected greeting.  
  
A tall man advanced purposely through the mist. His hair was mussed, and a sword dangled from his side. Just a few steps behind him, a shorter figure became slightly visible as well, this one supporting a far too familiar hair style, his hair sticking straight up on his head. Finally, the mist parted before the two incoming men, and a gasp arose from the group, excepting Vegeta and Darien.  
  
Before them stood a slightly taller, more muscular version of Darien. He looked older, somewhere in his mid to late twenties, his hair a deep violet color, his eyes seemed to hold a kind of sorrow and pain that was unknown in the Darien who currently held a sleeping Reenie. He was clad in a more elegant version of the tux that Tuxedo Mask wore, but it was violet where Tuxedo Mask's was black. His tread was light, but purposeful, determined. Two steps behind him, an older, wiser looking Vegeta clearly appeared. He was almost unchanged, a few tinges of gray in his otherwise black hair, a few more defined frown lines, but other than that, he was identical to the one currently standing beside Bulma. The two of them sized each other up, and the older allowed a small, sardonic smile to surface. Definitely the same Vegeta.  
  
The older version of Darien stepped forward, standing right before the group. "I am King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, and you have no idea how relieved I am to see you." He smiled then, but that sad twinge held in his eyes.  
  
In Darien's arms, Reenie stirred and looked around, taking in her surroundings. Almost instantly she spotted King Endymion. "DADDY!" Leaping from Darien's arms, she nearly tackled her father, causing a ripple of laughter in the group, a slight smile from Vegeta, both older and younger versions, and a deep, resonant chuckle from Endymion.  
  
"Small Lady, you scared me half to death! Running off like that! Sometimes I wish you weren't so much like your mother, charging headlong into danger at the drop of a hat!"  
  
Almost in synch, both Vegeta grumbled under their breath. "Must run in the family." The younger one earned an elbow in the ribs for the comment, while the older one showed a smug half smile at his current immunity.  
  
The comment, however, had gotten Reenie's attention, and she hastily looked over her father's shoulder. "GRANDPA!" Again she launched herself, slipping from her father's grasp like a bar of soap and throwing herself into the arms of the future Vegeta, who actually chuckled at her as he caught her gently, almost as if he was afraid she would vanish before him.  
  
"Welcome back, Little Warrior."  
  
Satisfied now that Reenie was safe, Endymion turned his attention back to the group of scouts and z fighters, his expression becoming grim. "Come my friends, we have much to discuss." With that, he and the older Vegeta, Reenie still in hand, turned and headed back into the palace, the larger group in tow. Once inside the fortified walls, he led them up stairs, up into a tower of the palace. On the way, they passed several workers who acknowledged them with a bow of respect before moving on.  
  
Finally, they entered a huge, domed room, and in the center were four beds side by side. On the first lay a small girl, possibly in her mid teens, with black hair to her shoulders and a slight build, her frame tinier than even Bulma's. To her left lay another, taller and older woman, this one looking to be in her mid to late twenties, her teal hair down to mid back length, one fist clenched, even in unconsciousness. The next bed held a male wearing a teal shirt whit short blonde hair, easily taller than either previous figure and one hand extended, as if reaching for the teal haired woman, in either reassurance or protection.  
  
The last bed held the worst sight, one that sent Darien instantly to Serena's side, one arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her against him, even as Endymion walked slowly, almost painfully to this bed, laying a hand on the hand of its occupant. It was obviously Serenity, the resemblance to Serena was unmistakable. Her hair was longer and silver, but the same style as always, and even in sleep she seemed at peace, her taller figure looked like a more mature version of Serena's. However, just as obviously, something was wrong. There were no visible injuries, but something felt..sick, hurt about the entire scene, with Ami, Serena, Rei, and Bulma on the verge of tears after only a moment.  
  
Endymion stayed beside Serenity's bed, holding her chilled, limp hand in his large, warm one. "This was their first strike. They came under a flag of truce, supposedly an envoy of peace. We welcomed them, opened to them, and our thanks was this."  
  
Serena walked towards Endymion, Darien still with her, as Bulma and Ami stepped onto the other side of the bed, examining the four unconscious bodies. Lightly placing a hand on his arm, Serena quietly questioned him. "What happened.?"  
  
He tensed under her hand before relaxing, his back firmly towards her. "At a banquet, Diamond, their prince, was seated beside us, the biggest mistake of my life. After the feast, their envoy left suddenly, something that set us all on guard. We were looking for an outward attack. How foolish we were." A tear formed and rolled down Endymion's cheek unnoticed by him. "After about three hours, Serenity and I were bed, she suddenly gasped, and had trouble breathing. I called for help, and Ami and Bulma were there in seconds, but not even senzu beans helped." His eyes closed, his body tense like a wire, shaking in repressed anger and sadness. The older Vegeta was eyeing him warily, placing Reenie down on a small couch against the wall as she settled back to sleep, a tiny tear running down her own face as her father continued his tale. "She was in pain for two days, trying to fight it off...then she lapsed into this coma. We found the chemical in her body, a toxin, draining her life-force slowly. Only the crystal has sustained her for this long." Beside Queen Serenity, a small jewel glowed, obviously sending her energy to survive.  
  
Darien asked the question he dreaded, mentally begging for an answer that would not crush himself and his future self. "Will she live?"  
  
"Not unless we can cure her. Reenie is not strong enough to use the crystal to do it, and this crystal is almost drained now." Endymion turned, looking pleadingly at the group of warriors, especially at Serena. "We thought that if you could...I was going to be the one to come back and ask for your help, but Reenie ran through the portal, and I could not leave after that, the palace was attacked. The outers went to defend the outer edges of the city, and you inners formed a shield around the palace, but the energy needed even drew on your mates, and the second thing the Negamoon did was seal the gateway we had to the Z Fighters' universe. Bra, Goku, Krillun, 18, Pan, Yamcha and Tien and Choutzu, anyone we would have called for help, trapped on the other side. We were hoping, Serena, that with your crystal, maybe you could try........" He left the rest unsaid, trying to control his emotions even as Serena opening had tears running down her face.  
  
The older Vegeta stepped up to finish the narrative. "I was the only fighter not affected by the drain. Rena drew energy from the scouts to try and fight his...poison, but in vain, and they were weakened, even the outers. I went out to help, to defeat this Diamond and take revenge, but Wiseman appeared and overwhelmed me." His power level was suddenly revealed, almost choking the room as high as it was, and the younger Vegeta realized how much stronger his future self was. 'And if he is that strong...how strong is this Wiseman?'  
  
The slightly grayed Vegeta continued. "Bulma is working constantly to find a cure, but while she has an antidote for the poison, without energy, Rena will still die." He looked directly at Serena as he finished. "None of us had the energy, and it may be dangerous to say the least."  
  
Serena frowned, wrapping a hand tightly around her own crystal, transforming into Princess Serenity. "Father, no need to bait me with a challenge, you know I will try." Beside her, Darien, now Prince Endymion, still had a hand on her shoulder, protectively, but not holding her back, more like offering support.  
  
Ami was busy scanning Queen Serenity. "Hold it, Serenity, he is not baiting, it would drain you, possibly too far." Looking, ands seeing Princess Serenity glowing, she realized that she was too late. "NO!" A beam a light swept from the crystal in Serenity's hand and impacted Queen Serenity, like a beam of intense light onto her chest. After only moments, Princess Serenity started to weaken, even with the extra energy provided by Prince Endymion.  
  
Raising her pen to the sky, Ami transformed. "MERCURY STAR POWER!!" Before her transformation had even fully finished, she was on the other side of the bed, placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder, sending her best friend more power. An instant later, Gohan's power joined hers. The Silver Crystal strengthened and held strong for some seconds, then began to weaken again, they needed more energy. A rougher hand than Gohan's was placed on her right shoulder, and turning her head, Ami saw Vegeta, donating his energy as well, even as his fully black hair went gold and then back to black, transforming to a super Saiyan and giving all that energy before dropping back to normal. Bulma was holding his hand, donating the little energy she could. Neo-Queen Serenity heaved a deep breath of air, but it was not enough, not over yet.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
Ami felt the other three scouts join the circle, more energy pouring into the healing light of the Crystal, even as Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo also poured their energy into it.  
  
The Silver Crystal fired one more intense second of healing energy into Neo- Queen Serenity before they stopped, all of them drained, but still standing, if unsteady. At first, no one moved, and for just a moment, despair fell over the assemblage, thinking they had failed.  
  
Then, a quiet moan echoed in the chamber. King Endymion raised his head from his hands, a incredulous hope shining in his eyes. Queen Serenity stirred, finally sitting up slowly, shaking her head as is awakening from a long sleep. Instantly King Endymion enveloped her in his arms, holding her close as if she might vanish from him in an instant. There were few dry eyes in the room, even as the scouts detransformed to their normal street clothes again, lacking the power to keep the uniforms.  
  
"Well," an obviously tired but cured Neo-Queen Serenity said as she looked over the assembled heroes, most of whom looked as if they were about to pass out, "I think we better get you some rooms and you should get some much needed rest befor--." She was cut off as Serena and Ami passed out from exhaustion, both caught, but barely by their respective men. Serenity continued with a sigh. "Before one of you pass out."  
  
Minutes later, each pair was assigned a room and was sleeping peacefully while Serenity and Endymion distributed three much needed senzu beans to the other three unconscious scouts. When they woke up, there was going to be a LONG discussion. 


	12. Recouperation and an Interlude

OK, it is REALLY winding down! BIG thanks to all my friends for sticking this out with me, also to my beta readers! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!  
  
Sorry this one was late, with finals in college just over, the stress level was on ultra-max-high, so my schedule is erratic. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
Disclaimer: We all know this by now, but here we go again. I do not own sailor moon, DBZ, yadda yadda yadda. But if you want to give me a job as a writer, PLEASE DO, I need the cash.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: RECOUPERATION AND AN INTERLUDE  
  
Several hours later, Ami stirred from her sleep. A firm yet comfortable warmth was pressed against her back and side. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes, wincing at the harsh light. For a brief moment, she looked around in confusion before events flooded back to her. Turning her head sharply, she looked behind her, relaxing when she found the warm presence was only Gohan. In his sleep, he looked so innocent, almost angelic. His left arm was tossed over her side, holding and protecting her even in his sleep. The orange fighting gi he wore for battle was rumpled from sleep, and he looked absolutely adorable. Feeling her movement, Gohan opened his dark eyes, clashing with her blue ones.  
  
"Well, you had me worried, Ami."  
  
Ami shook her head, still clearing the cobwebs from her slumber. "Worried?"  
  
"YES worried! You just dropped like a stone, for a second I thought." Gohan let the thought trail off, unspoken.  
  
Gently, Ami caressed his cheek with her hand, brushing his bangs back as she stroked gently from chin to forehead. "Thought that I was dead, Gohan?" Silence greeted her quiet question, and in it lay the answer she knew she would get. "Gohan, you and I both have a duty, and we both know we could die doing it. Listen to me though, Gohan, I firmly believe that the only reason people die is because they have nothing holding them back, nothing to keep going for that gives them a reason to live. We all have a reason to die, our duty, but now, I know I also have a reason to live, you. I won't abandon you, Gohan, I swear it, on my honor as a scout and warrior of Mercury." Tears were flowing down Ami's face as she finished, her voice a whisper s she dropped her head a little, ashamed of her sudden burst of emotion. 'I should be stronger than this, especially when I have the same fear of him leaving me!'  
  
Gohan lifted Ami's chin gently, bringing them eye to eye as he sat up, pulling her with him. "Ami, I never really had anything but fighting and studies my whole life. When I was a kid, Piccolo kidnapped me to train me for Vegeta's arrival, back when he was evil, and my father had just died. Piccolo died in the fight, and I lost my Dad again on Namek for a long time, and then Cell took him again, and Buu killed everyone I cared about. I have been left behind so many times, and I can't lose you, not that way. I swear to you on my warrior's honor and spirit that I will not leave you, and that as long as you are with me, I will never leave you." He places his palm on her cheek, wiping away the tears on her face with his thumb.  
  
That one caress and oath healed something in Ami that had been aching since she could remember, an aching void in her heart. Her friends and duty had helped her ignore it, but it was always there, like a part of her was missing, and when she had met Gohan, it had started to heal, getting smaller, being filled every time she was near him, but now it was finally full, her heart and his were as one. His hand, capable of crushing boulders to dust and able to unleash terrible power if her so chose, held her face gently, so gently, like fine china or glass, close so you don't drop it, but gently so as not to crush it. 'God in Heaven, this is what true love is!' Almost unconsciously she leaned slightly towards him......  
  
Staring into her eyes, Gohan felt something he had never felt in his life, no matter how hard he looked for it. He felt complete. The utter trust and love shining in Ami's eyes both humbled and prided him. The sheer strength of it humbled him, causing him to wonder what he had ever done to deserve such devotion from anyone, the depth of love was boundless. On the other hand, her willingness to show such emotion to him gave him pride in her, fierce pride that she could do this for him. 'To show herself to me this way, her inner feelings, takes more bravery than I ever imagined. She is strong, this warrior I have chosen.' Gently he pulled her closer, bowing his head down to meet her.  
  
Eyes fluttering shut, Ami and Gohan shared a tender kiss in the privacy of their room. When they had begun their relationship, Ami had made it very clear to him exactly how far she would and would not go, and how fast she was willing to go there. Gohan knew that she trusted him with this, and loved him all the more for agreeing to wait for that final real step, to wait for her, until after they were married. She was a virgin, and he respected her the more for it. He had been on his wedding night with Videl, and was hurt deeply when he learned she was not. He and Ami both knew each other's history, and Ami understood him and his feelings. In truth, Gohan had been ready to tell Ami the same thing, that they should not be physically intimate until after they were married, and Ami had sensed it and beaten him to it. So for now, in that moment of calm and peace, it was enough as Gohan tightened his arms around Ami, pulling her to him and Ami relaxed against his broad chest, both silently rejoicing in their unity and suddenly light hearts.  
  
Darien lay awake beside Serena. His cape was spread out on the bed under her, her princess dress making her look almost like a dream or vision of beauty to him. She slept deeply, recovering her energy. He had no illusions as to how close to the brink she had come, how close he came to losing her. Indeed, one of the things he loved most about her, her caring and giving nature, was also the single thing most likely to take her from him. Serena was always quick to help someone else, even at the risk of her own welfare. Concentration was brought back to the moment as she stirred slightly in her sleep. Lightly, he drew her closer to him, suddenly glad he had removed his tuxedo jacket and laid it aside before he stretched out beside her to rest as well and watch over her. Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, he leaned back against the pillows again, watching her.  
  
Consciousness returned slowly for Serena. She ached, but felt strangely comfortable. She was warm and pressed against something hot and firm. With a moan of protest and effort, she opened her eyes, her blue eyes meeting his midnight blue ones, memories crashing back into her mind. "Is she ok? Did we do it?"  
  
Darien smiled tenderly at her. 'Trust her to ask about someone else first.' "Yes, you did it. She is fine, and sends her thanks. Reenie is with her now, as her husband, King Endymion."  
  
Serena relaxed back against the bed, content in the knowledge. "Thank Dende. I had hoped...."  
  
"Ssshhhh, rest. All is well, and we have another hour or so before the council Serenity, I mean, your future self, called."  
  
Curling against him, Serena buried her face against his dress shirt, inhaling his unique cologne as she drifted off, safe and content in his arms, smiling and at peace for the time. Just before she slept her last conscious thought flitted across her mind. 'Thank Dende I didn't bring Luna in on any of this, she would never let me sleep in the same room as Darien without a chaperone, dead exhausted or not....' 


	13. Origins and Showdowns

Only a couple chapters left to go!!! Are you ready for it??!  
  
Disclaimer: We all know this by now, but here we go again. I do not own sailor moon, DBZ, yadda yadda yadda. But if you want to give me a job as a writer, PLEASE DO, I need the cash, BADLY!!!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ORIGINS AND SHOWDOWN  
  
For once, it was Ami who arrived last to a meeting instead of Serena. Ami and Gohan walked in, taking their places beside the other scouts around a circular table of fine amethyst crystal. On the side furthest from the door sat Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Reenie comfortably seated in his lap. From their left to right sat the younger versions of Vegeta and Bulma, Serena, Darien, Mina, Trunks, Ami, Gohan, Lita, Piccolo, Rei, Goten, and then finally the older versions of Bulma and Vegeta on the right hand side of the royal family.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was the first to speak, showing a grateful smile to the new faces. "I thank you all so much for taking care of Small Lady and restoring me to myself. Already the outer scouts have returned to the battle and the inners have reinforced the shield surrounding the palace. Now, we must once again ask for your help." Endymion touched a control and a three dimensional map of the palace and Crystal Tokyo materialized in the air over the table. Surrounding the central structure, the palace, was a blue bubble, obviously the shield, and outside the city was a thick ring of red dots and bricks.  
  
Endymion stood, taking his cane to point out places as he spoke. "These red dots are enemy troops, the larger rectangles are full divisions, backed up with air ships, able to fire energy pulses, similar to plasma." Three gold dots appeared forming a triangle around the city. "The outers are holding their own for now, but we have no idea how long it will last. The army of droids is no match for them, the only danger being that they may be overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers. The energy weapons are only a threat if a direct hit is taken, and since the blasts are slow, that is unlikely, but not impossible."  
  
Vegeta studied the map carefully, his tactical mind working over and discarding various strategies already. "Where is this Wiseman, their leader?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "We don't know. He disappeard and reappears when and where he chooses. He cannot pass out shield, but anywhere else he can attack. He put all three of the outers in comas the last time he attacked." Her eyes darkened, showing anger and malice in her normally gentle features. "He used civilians as shields at first, before we teleported them inside. Then he resorted to hit and run tactics, keeping us off guard and forcing us to keep the inner scouts and their mates out of the battle."  
  
Here Serena spoke up for the first time, showing her understanding and willingness to help. "Why the Z-warriors as well as the Scouts?"  
  
Ami answered her before Serenity or Endymion could. "The shield." All eyes turned to her, much to her disconcertment, but she forged ahead. "If my estimate of his power is anywhere close to accurate, the sheer energy required to keep the shield up under one of his assaults or to stop his attempts to transport in is enormous, the Z-warriors who are bonded to a Scout are having their energy drained as well, making them far weaker than normal, their power level is only around three hundred thousand, if I am reading their signatures correctly."  
  
Nodding, Endymion continued, "Exactly right. Out fighting force has effectively been near neutralized, only Vegeta, myself, and my wife are still able fighters, excepting the outers of course."  
  
A younger Bulma piped up, "Are there any technological weapons we can use against him?"  
  
Her older counterpart answered, a gleam entering her eyes. "I have been working on an idea for it, and that is what we needed your help with." She stood, the few strands of gray in her hair the only thing that distinguished her from her younger self. "From what we can determine, Wiseman uses telepath to control his army of droids." She was walking around the table now. "If we could find a way to block his telepathy, his army would be disorganized, easy to take out, or, in the best case senario, stop all together, since as far as we have seen, he, or one of the Dark Moon family which you destroyed, directly controlled the droids, they have little or no free will of their own."  
  
Bulma now stood, joining her older self. "But no one we have is a strong enough ESPer to do it, so a technological boost or block could work, maybe even shut down the entire army, leaving just Wiseman to fight."  
  
Grimly, Serenity shook her head. "Even that won't be easy. If we can block some of his mental powers though, we might be able to pull it off, if we had a bigger force. However, the device Mom came up with, has not been tested, we have no idea if it will work. We need to capture a live droid and bring it in, set up this thing in a lab and give it a go."  
  
Rei stood. "I can paralyze it for a while, incapacitate it. Will that do to get it here?"  
  
Both Bulmas began talking back and forth, debating, making both versions of Vegeta roll their eyes in mild disgust. Finally, the younger one turned. "If we can set this thing up, it operates by dampening the telepathic waves of Wiseman in a certain area inside an energy force field. Wiseman's mental emissions are laced with dark energy as well, making it easy to single him out, so it would not impair the telepathy of a Saiyan or Rei. So, Rei, if you and Goten can grab a droid and we can set this field up around it, it should cut off the mental link Wiseman has, if it works."  
  
"Great." Rei looked like she was absolutely boiling for a battle, and Goten looked far too eager to get into it as well. "So, you two get this thing set up, and if someone can show me to the front lines, I will grab you a little toy."  
  
"WE will grab a toy," Goten corrected her, nudging her with his elbow gently, flaring his energy just enough to make her hair ruffle in the slight breeze it kicked up.  
  
"Fine, we will grab one. So, who is gonna take us?"  
  
The elder Vegeta stood with grace, his streak of gray through his hair making him look extremely dignified and far more commanding. "I will, just in case Wiseman shows his cowardly face. I have a score to settle."  
  
"Then you," Young Bulma said, pointing to her Vegeta, "get to stay and help us set this thing up so it is ready, most of it is far to heavy for me to move, and once that thing is here, we will probably need you to hold it down once Rei's voodoo wears off."  
  
He nodded an assent, standing and walking out of the room with his Bulma. The elder Bulma had not moved since Vegeta had announced he would go. He walked over to her, guiding her away from the group, speaking with her quietly.  
  
"Bulma, I have to go, you know this."  
  
"I might know it, but I hate it." She looked into his eyes, tears shining in her own. "You nearly died last time you took that monster on. Won't lose you, not like this. We don't even know if we can get back to our universe, so if you die....it might be for good."  
  
Vegeta took her in his arms, bringing her gently against him, holding her, comforting her. "No one else can go. Serenity is still recovering. Endymion is likewise weak from giving her all his energy. I am the only real power left to go, and that makes it my responsibility."  
  
"Duty, responsibility. I hate the words." A tear now fell from Bulma's eye.  
  
"If at all possible, in any universe, I will come back to you, I swear it on my honor as a King of the Saiyan race." He kissed her then, gently, slowly making it more passion than comfort. Just as quick as he had begun he stopped and stepped away from her, turning and heading for the assembled heroes again. "Rei, Goten, move it, I don't have all day, and I won't wait on you."  
  
'Same old Vegeta, regardless of the time.' "Let's move then." Rei and Goten stood and followed him, taking off in a run as soon as they hit he main hall, then the entrance, finally they found themselves outside and they rocketed off into the air, headed for the south where the largest concentration of foot soldiers was. Behind them, a quiet, mental voice called out to Vegeta, pleading for him to return to her.  
  
Still seated, the rest of the Scouts had a few questions for the royals.  
  
Ami started, taking out her mini computer to record the data. "Where did Wiseman originally come from?"  
  
"Several decades ago," Serenity began, "a rogue moon was discovered entering our solar system. It was on a direct collision course for Mars, and the resulting explosion and shockwave would have decimated Earth over time. I used the Crystal and some major help from my grandfather and mother to stabilize it and put it in orbit just outside Pluto's path. We believe Wiseman came from there."  
  
Endymion stood and began pacing the room. "The energy used must have woken him. Our research shows it to be more of a large asteroid than a moon or planet. To be more precise, it was a prison asteroid. On it was this one prisoner, the Wiseman. We had no knowledge of this at the time, but the asteroid/moon was habitable, barely. Four years later we had a rebellion of people who rejected our rule. Muggers, rapists, murderers, the scum of the world, all united, trying to return to the way things were, when they ran roughshod over the world. Apparently this had been building for years in an underground, and now it burst. We managed to put it down with very few casualties, but the ring leaders wouldn't allow us to heal them of their evil natures. Instead, since they could not live in peace on this planet, we sent them to the Dark Moon. That was the birth of the Dark Moon family."  
  
Ami's face showed her shock as she understood. "He empowered them. Used their energy to create this dark crystal we heard about."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Lita looked infuriated. "Bastard. He wants to rule a planet, and wants to put the scum and criminals in charge."  
  
"It gets worse."  
  
Serenity's voice drew everyone's attention. "How worse?" Serena had a look of dread on her face.  
  
"He wants the power of the Silver crystal as well. To get it, he has to have blood of the Moon family." Serenity's eyes drifted over to Small Lady, asleep in her father's chair. "He wants to steal my.....our daughter."  
  
The Scouts were on their feet. "NO, NO WAY!" Mina was now up in arms. "This bastard is SO not messing with my goddaughter!" Trunks' arms went around her, comforting her, restraining her.  
  
"He won't get her." Serena's voice was cold, shocking for even her. Her face looked to be set in stone, her eyes chips of ice. "Serenity, you know we will help you. We will die, if we must, to protect her."  
  
Serenity seemed strengthened by her younger self's determination and nodded. The alliance, the bridge from the past to the future was forged.  
  
Elsewhere, Rei, Goten, and the elder Vegeta flew towards battle, skimming the ground to avoid detection. Rei and Goten looked as if they were spoiling for a fight, fury rolling in their eyes. Vegeta flew lead, eyes warily looking for an attack. Age had made him cautious, more wary, wiser with his higher power. Wiseman was NOT getting the drop on him this time around.  
  
Within minutes they were on the outskirts of the city and dropped to their feet, deciding to look for advance scouts instead of directly engaging the army and possibly drawing the highly unwanted attentions of Wiseman. Finally, they happened upon a party of five scouts. They looked like large lizards or snakes, scales covering their bodies. Quietly, they decided on the one they would capture, the smallest one, the one that looked the easiest to handle up close. Slowly, they encircled the group, taking up ambush positions. It would be Vegeta's and Goten's responsibility to take out the other four advance scouts while Rei used her powers to paralyze the last one. Once they all were in position, they leapt.  
  
Vegeta and Goten took out one each in the initial rush, ki blasts flaring out at their targets so quickly their victims never even had time to realize they had been killed. Rei struck next, planting a paper with the symbol of mars and a paralization spell on the forehead of her monster, freeing it in place mid step. The other two did not last much longer, one the victim of a vicious knife hand chop that sheared its head from its shoulders, the other the prey of a Kamehameha attack. Rei was sweating, shivering, standing place as Goten rushed to her side.  
  
"Rei, Rei, you ok?"  
  
"Fly me back, if I spare the energy for it he will get away. Hurry, Goten, hurry. We got him!"  
  
Goten picked up Rei carefully as Vegeta grabbed their captive and flew towards the palace, mission accomplished. 


	14. Success! Or is it?

I am SO sorry this took so long my friends. Life has been.well, the negaverse recently, lol. I will have this done for you all soon though, I promise on my honor. A month or two and it will be done.  
  
REVIEWS!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! That promise I made above only counts if I get 5 reviews at least per chapter. SO get to it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or basically anything else, well, except my new katannas. And my car. And my dog, but he is more a companion than a possession. Oh, and my DVDs, and TV, and...you get the idea.  
  
For the sake of clarity, for the majority of this chapter, the older version of Vegeta will be referred to as King Vegeta and the younger version that has appeared more often in the story will be Prince Vegeta.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SUCCESS.....OR IS IT??  
  
Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was getting annoyed. What was he, a prince or a pack animal?! '"Move this there, Vegeta," or "no, over there, Vegeta," and, "further this way, Vegeta," honestly! One more "two more inches this way" and I will move the whole damn ROOM!'  
  
The younger and older Bulmas winked at each other on occasion, a quasi- telepathy forming between them, and tormenting Vegeta, any version of him, was always worth a chuckle or two. Both could see he was getting thoroughly aggravated with them, and neither could totally bite back smiles. In all honesty, they had been ready to try the experiment for some time, but each had taken the opportunity to taunt Vegeta a bit to keep their mind off the King of the Saiyans, the older Vegeta, risking his life to get the subject of their trial. Both knew that if successful, and the field the older Bulma had developed worked, they would have a weapon, an advantage for the first time in a long time, and it might be exactly what they needed.  
  
A commotion erupted down the hall from the lab and seconds later, the doors burst open. Vegeta, the Prince, boiled into the room, the paralyzed body of a reptilian droid carried before him like an infectious rag. Close behind him followed Goten, Rei cradled carefully in his arms. Rei, for her part, looked to be on the verge of passing out. Her face was pale and covered in sweat, her raven hair matted and clinging to her scalp and skin. One hand was stretched out towards the droid, trembling as she held the monster in check with her will and energy.  
  
"Hurry," Rei pleaded. "I can't hold it much longer!"  
  
King Vegeta dropped the droid onto the table Bulma had prepared and restraints snapped into place. These cuffs, made of reinforced titanium alloy, could withstand the crushing force of a Kamehameha blast from Goku, now it would be tested against the infuriated rage of a monster of the negamoon. As soon as the droid was secure, Rei dropped her hand and with it her will on the creature, slumping against Goten with a heavy sigh of relief. However, there was no time to relax for the others as the creature instantly reacted, struggling with a passion against its bonds, screaming in gibberish at the top of its lungs, loud enough to compete with even Serena.  
  
"I am establishing the force field." The elder Bulma shoved several levers forward on a control board causing a purple, shimmering bubble to encompass the droid and the immediate surroundings. The monster redoubled his efforts, straining against the metal bands.  
  
"Beginning interference......NOW!" The younger Bulma slapped a red button on another panel, causing the brain waves Wiseman used to be cut off, effectively freeing the droid from his influences. For a moment, no one breathed, the droid lying silent on the table. Then it screamed in a nearly human tone and began ripping itself apart, killing itself with its own wicked claws in moments. Again, silence. Both Bulmas were scanning the corpse for any sign of life, but nothing was found. It was a success, and not only did it stop the droids, but they self destructed, killing themselves, at least in the lab. Time to make a REAL battle plan.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity carefully watched the surveillance logs a third time, observing how the monster froze then ripped itself to shreds when separated from the Wiseman. "What prompted this response? Why rend itself limb from limb?"  
  
"That is where we hit our problem." Bulma stood from her husband, Prince Vegeta's, arms. "From our analysis of the body-."  
  
"What little there is left of it," the other Bulma chimed in.  
  
"We found that the brain triggered an adrenal response the second the feed from Wiseman is cut."  
  
Again the older Bulma interrupted. "That explains the momentary paralysis."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the first Bulma began again. "This release of endorphins and glucose to the blood started a chain reaction creating the berserker response."  
  
Mina cocked her head to one side. "'Berserker?'"  
  
"It's an old word for a fighter or warrior who loses themselves in the battle, goes berserk, and can accomplish feats of skill and strength unknown in them before. The endorphins create a sensation of elation and eagerness while also dulling any pain the organism would feel from injuries. Likewise the sugar or glucose gives it incredible strength and further distances it from any pain while also sharpening the reflexes."  
  
King Endymion frowned. "So, what you are telling us is that anyone near one of these things when we cut them off from Wiseman is dead meat. The droids would kill anything nearby, us, them, or itself if no other target is present."  
  
"Exactly. When we do this, we have to be careful, or we only make a worse opponent."  
  
Here the elder Bulma stood, taking her younger self's place. "There is more. We will need the outers and inners powers to blast the Wiseman with enough energy to block him for a time. The inners are near drained as it is. Now, Serena and the others brought senzu beans with them, but the timing has to be perfect, or when we drop the shield to bring the inners to the battle and to the blast, the seconds between their power returning and the attack on Wiseman may be all they need to destroy us."  
  
"Will the scouts lose this energy for the blast permanently for the battle?" Prince Vegeta was already planning his attacks.  
  
"No, but the field and blocker will take 4 seconds to form and take effect, during that time, we will draw the energy from them. While they are contributing energy, they are vulnerable to attack. As are we."  
  
Ami stood, drawing the attention of the rest in the room. "As soon as the shields drop, we are vulnerable, and it will take approximately one minute for their strength to return once they have a senzu bean. The same goes for Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. We," she said, gesturing to the other younger scouts, "are the only defense while this minute elapses, and as we have seen, it will not be easy."  
  
Serena looked up, still leaning into Darien's side and shoulder. "What can we expect?"  
  
Shaking her head, Ami frowned. "Wiseman has no obvious attack pattern. If he notices the lapse, we could have anywhere from ten to ten thousand droids coming at us. Best case senario, he has no clue we drop our shields and nothing happens in those seconds. However, he does seem to have irregular bombardments of the shield just to test its strength. If one of these happen while the shield is down.not even a Scout or Z Warrior could stop it. Hundreds in the palace and central part of the city could die."  
  
Serenity paled, leaning back in shock. 'The risk...hundreds could die. But if we don't, sooner or later, he will have gathered enough power to win. Millions would then suffer. What was it Spock once said in a Star Trek movie? "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." Well, I bet Mr. Roddenberry never thought that line would mean so much as it does. Him or Paramount studios.' She straightened, shifting in her chair slightly to look those around her in the face. So many things were similar and yet different.  
  
She saw her father, King Vegeta, and the younger Prince Vegeta, both settled by their respective Bulma. King Vegeta carried the weight of power and responsibility with an innate nobility that had become a part of him, but he also had learned that his emotions made him stronger, especially those for his family and friends. Prince Vegeta looked harsher if anything. The wisdom of time had not softened his features yet, and he was stiff around everyone except Bulma. She he kept a protective arm around, glaring around the room occasionally as if daring someone to try and harm someone he cared for. Both versions of Bulma looked worried but content to be held in the arms of their soul mate. Over the years Serenity had discovered a bond between them that rivaled the bond she and Endymion shared on some levels. From long talks she knew that her mother, Bulma, only felt totally safe when her father was about, knowing he would never let anything harm her in any way, never. It seemed to be a common thing even in her earlier years, though Serenity doubted Bulma would admit then, fights more common than not between them.  
  
To the immediate right of Serenity sat Ami and Gohan. The sight of them almost made her smile. Ami had not changed much in truth, but now she was a doctor and a teacher, duties she took as seriously as her Scout responsibilities, and Gohan was her pillar, as always. The future Ami's face bore the wear of the years, not in her features as much, but in her eyes. Her eyes held the weight of pain of those she could not save as a doctor and the harsh battles faced as a Scout. However, beneath the pain of memories was a love and comfort that was in her younger versions eyes now. Similar indeed, especially in the way that Ami seemed to draw strength from Gohan by just touching him, leaning against his chest in this case, as she studied the readouts on her computer with a frown. Some things would never change, thank Dende.  
  
Beside Ami sat Lita, curled against Piccolo's side. The thought of innocents dying in their fight probably affected her the most, death a familiar and all to personal thing for her. At a young age she had lost her entire family in a plane crash, and ever since that time, death was the one thing she would not abide in anyone except her enemies. Thinking of hundreds of civilians dying in a battle they should not even be involved in was tearing into her like a knife, Serenity could see it from her throne. Piccolo's presence seemed to be a balm for her, as he cradled her against him. Wryly, Serenity remembered how tall Lita was. It took a big man, and a strong one, to be able to cradle her like a child as Piccolo was doing. Furthermore, it was exactly what she needed.  
  
Mina was curled up in Trunks's lap, her head resting on his shoulder as his hand trailed up and down her back, trying to relax her. Her face was a model of concentration and thought, with a light tinge of despair thrown in on the side. Her training as Sailor V and experience ad made her a wonderful tactician, but also the one more likely to go into a fight and break off from the rest on her own as she had been for years. Her future self was almost a polar opposite in that, always teamed with Trunks or Serenity for something. Her role as public relations spokesperson also made her more sensitive to how the others were thinking, making her a vital member of the group.  
  
Rei sat beside Goten, her face calm, eyes closed as she centered herself for the upcoming battle. Mars, her future self, was able to do it at a moments notice, making herself more alert and ready for anything, but Rei still had years of training to go through before she was at a stage where that was possible. Still Serenity could see the qualities in the silent Rei and the fidgeting but solemn Goten that had made her put them in charge of palace security. They were near perfect compliments, if one did not see something, the other was sure to catch it. Nothing got by them, and that was a vital trait in a battle like this.  
  
After several minutes of contemplation, Serenity straightened and made eye contact with everyone in the room slowly, one by one. "We cannot afford to miss this opportunity. In 36 hours we go with this plan. Rest, talk, prepare, train, as you like before then my friends, your future will need you more than you ever know. Also, among yourselves, decide who is best suited to stay and care for Reenie, I want someone with her at all times to protect her once this begins. He does not get her, clear?" Nods were seen around the room. She rose and walked out, leaning on Endymion for support. She might have just consigned many of her people to death to defeat Wiseman. 'Dear Lord, what have I done?' 


	15. The Last Down Time?

HI guys! OK, only 2 chappies left and the epilogue which will be attached to one. One more month left! I am now getting some clear time in my schedule, so I will be getting more out much faster. Tell me, does a week sound good to you guys as time before the next chapter? Well, if I get some reviews, you will have it in a week. BUT I BETTER GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have said this 14 fracking times before, I am not repeating it again. You want to see a disclaimer, go back a few chapters, it is still in effect.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE LAST DOWN TIME???  
  
Endymion had let Serenity have her space, for the grand total of five minutes he could stand her pain through their link. Now, he followed that bond to her, glancing around their quarters as he entered. Contrary to popular beliefs, that he was not about to dissuade because of the tactical advantages it provided, not to mention ego boosts, their link did not allow him to pinpoint her exact location down to an inch, but it did give him a close general idea of where to find his wife. That idea had led him to their quarters, but now which room.... The living room was empty, as he expected, she hated showing her weaknesses anywhere it was possible someone could just walk in, so the couch was a very rare spot to find her when distraught. Next he tried her office, where she would go on occasion to vent. Still nothing. Finally he heard a quiet sobbing noise and his head perked up. 'Bedroom, I should have known.'  
  
Serenity was laying on the bed, face pressed to a pillow as tears wracked her body. Doubts assailed her from all sides, and not for the first time, she wished for that normal life with Endymion instead the weight and responsibility of a queen. 'What has happened to me? I just sent hundreds of people to their probable deaths!'  
  
Quietly, so as not to startle her, Endymion entered the room and sat on the bed. He gently raised her shoulders, turning her smaller body towards him until her was crying into his chest. 'Who would think that one who commands so much power, enough to make a super Saiyan think twice about attacking her, would be in such a small package?' Her heart had everything to do with her power, and it was hurting her like nothing ever had. It was one thing to risk her life, but innocents? Endymion knew how this was hurting her, and it scared him. Her gentle heart was the source of her power, once angered, she fought like a mad person for what she felt, but if she felt guilty or sorrowful about her role in a battle, she would not use her full potential, and it had nearly killed her before.  
  
"Endy?"  
  
"Yes, Sere?"  
  
"How did I do that? How could I just arbitrarily think I could let innocents die?! We might not even be able to reopen the portal to our other home universe, so we might not be able to wish them all back!"  
  
"Serenity," Endymion drew just far enough away to look into her eyes, which were tearful and a shining crystalline blue color. "You did what you had to. Listen to me, babe. Yes, some might die, but if we don't take this chance, they ALL will die or be enslaved. I hate the thought of our people dying in our fight too, but it will save them in the long run, and I cannot think of a single person out there who would not rather die than be a slave to Wiseman. You are giving them a chance for life, and that is a precious gift, sweetheart. Cry now, but when we fight, know your conscience is clear. Take all your pain and anger and sadness and use it in Wiseman. I swear on the Earth and our love for each other that he will pay for this pain. I swear, love." With that he kissed her forehead and let her nestle back into the crook of his neck as he soothingly stroked her back.  
  
"Love?" Her voice was muffled against his neck, almost making him shiver with her breath against his skin.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you know just what to say to make me feel human again?"  
  
"Comes with the turf, I would have thought you would be used to it by now."  
  
"Sometimes I am." Serenity looked up and smiled winningly at him. "Times like now, though, remind me just why I love you so much." She leaned up slightly and kissed his lips gratefully. His tensing and barely controlled reaction startled her and she drew away slightly. "Endy?"  
  
"Sorry, Sere, I just..." His voice trailed off and his hands went to his lap, covering. "I was without you for so long, and I know now is not the time, but I don't have much control over...." His face was tinted a slight red after this statement.  
  
'Great Dende, he is BLUSHING!' Serenity looked down and grinned at the obvious reaction he was having to her proximity and their location. 'Well, I guess that answers whether or not he missed me.' She covered one of his hands with hers, getting his attention and looking into his eyes. "Endymion, never think you have to hide that from me. I do realize how long I was gone, and I feel the same way. Honestly, I cannot think of a better way to spend the time for now while Reenie is playing with Saturn. You forget, I missed you too, Endy."  
  
His eyes were wide when she finished, and she could see his muscles tense sporadically under his dress shirt, his jacket already discarded at the door. "Are you sure, Rena?"  
  
Now she laughed outright. "Since when have I NOT been sure about that if I asked for it?"  
  
Almost before she had finished speaking he was kissing her gently again, but restrained passion was felt in his embrace as he bore her gently down to the bed. Even the King and Queen needed their time when they could be simply Serenity and Endymion, two souls who had loved each other for millennia.  
  
Serena and Darien watched Reenie scamper out of their suite. The little munchkin had wanted to check n them before she went back to her friend, Saturn. As soon as the doors closed, Darien wrapped his arms around Serena, pulling her back against his firm chest just as she sagged in relief and some despair. "Oh, Darien, what happens if someone dies here and can't get home?"  
  
"No one is going to die, except Wiseman. I owe him for this mess, and I swear he will pay."  
  
"Isn't that my line?" Serena now wore a wry grin, tilting her head back against Darien.  
  
"Not today." Darien leaned down and slanted his lips across hers drawing back sharply as she leaned further into him. "Serena... a mans control is only so good."  
  
"Your point?" Again she pressed back against him then grinned mischievously. "Never mind, I can feel the point."  
  
Darien straightened and took several deep breaths. "Serena, two versions of Vegeta are within easy distance of us. You need every fighter we can get in roughly one day now. If I am crippled by them, I can't fight."  
  
She sighed in disappointment. "OK, I know. Could.....could you just hold me tonight while we sleep? Tomorrow we need to train and then take a senzu just before the battle, and I want you near me until then."  
  
"Of course, love. I could never deny you that." Together they climbed into bed and Darien spooned against her back, protecting her through the night, his only wish that he could do that in the next battle as well.  
  
Similar scenes took place with the other scouts, younger inners out elder outers. Each craved the comfort and protection of their companion, the single exceptions being Saturn and Reenie, who had not yet connected with their soul mates.  
  
King Vegeta and his Bulma likewise needed their time, their conversation nearly mirrored their younger counterparts' words.  
  
"Vegeta, swear to me you will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Woman, while I have done many things in my life, I have never outright lied to you. I won't make a promise I can't keep."  
  
"Goddamnit VEGETA! Why can't you, just this once, do this for me?"  
  
"Bulma, I care for you and love you in every way I can, I will return if at all possible. If we win, I can be wished back, if we lose....then I will see you in another dimension, along with everyone else, but you especially. THAT I swear to you, I will, somehow or someway eventually find you, and as a King (Prince) of the Saiyan race, you know I won't break my word."  
  
"Vegeta, just please, don't leave me alone with our new....."  
  
"What? Bulma, what are you saying?!"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm pregnant. Twins (A little boy)."  
  
"Oh, Dende. We are going to be parents again?"  
  
"That is what it means last time I looked. Please don't be angry with me?"  
  
"Angry? Never! Vegeta jr. (Bra) will enjoy the new additions (addition). And as for me...." King (Prince) Vegeta kissed his mate/wife/soul mate and carried her to bed, intent on relieving her of the fear that he would EVER not want a child of theirs.  
  
The next day came, and with it, intensive training. Five hundred g's of gravity was the midpoint of the day, each scout and z warrior pushing themselves to the limit. This was their last chance to get stronger to push the boundaries before the battle. Soon the elder outer scouts left the group for harder training in higher gravity than their younger counterparts could handle very well. Soon, the day had gone past, and they had but an hour left.  
  
Serenity drew them together and gravely handed each two senzu beans. One for then, and one for in the battle if they were caught in dire straits. "I have decided that Saturn will stay with Reenie during the battle." She raised her hand as Saturn stood in objection. "I know you hate it, but Reenie needs the strongest protection, and they get this far, one more scout won't change the tide. If worst comes to worst I want her to have the best defense. Do whatever it take t see her to safety, she is our last hope. Am I clear?"  
  
The short wiry scout bowed. "Yes, Highness."  
  
"Good." Serenity held Reenie tightly to her for a moment more before sending her with Saturn to the shelters.  
  
Taking the senzu beans to the elder inner scouts, still in place holding up the shield and beans for their mates as well, she hit the override switch, and the shields, inners, their mates and chaos dropped, and hell erupted in a thunderous roar, even as the inner scouts swallowed the beans as their husbands did as well, rising to their feet. As one, the Queen, King, Princess, Prince, eleven scouts and nine z warriors charged out of the palace walls towards their enemy and the hundreds of droids swarming towards them. 


	16. Apologies from the author and Explainati...

Dear readers,  
I want to apologize for my lapse in writing. As it stands, it will be very soon I update but I cannot guarantee another update soon after. My grandfather is dying, very slowly wasting away. I do not mean to offend anyone, but I do ask for any good prayers or wishes you could send my family. I am sincerely sorry for letting you all down, but I will try to update soon, events permitting.  
Thank you all for your patience and prayers. My family and I appreciate it more than you can ever know. Sincerely, Star-Eye AKA Ami 


End file.
